Crossing Over
by Devilkid
Summary: Everybody knows that the Motou and Kaiba families are rivals. They compete in everything, from their financial position to their social standing. Now, they have found a new thing to fight for, Jounouchi Katsuya.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I know, again......But this time is shorter, ok??! So huh....I think the characters are acting _too_ OOC*sweatdrop* Sorry about that, but I'm not good at keeping people IC.....So, if you have some suggestion, plz tell me!! Oh, and there's some(a lot?) of Anzu bashing because she's the bad guy (girl?) in this story....So Anzu fan, plz dun kill me...*pray* The rest of warning is on the prologue, so check it out plz^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own YGO nor MeteoGarden, if I did, I would be rich *maniac laugh* Yeah!! Money Money!!!$_$

Leon: What's wrong with her Hawkie??

Hawkie: I dunno her......*sweatdrop*

Me: *cough*This time the warning and disclaimer are shorter, happy??? BTW, a big thanks to my beta-reader, Ozark+Loon and my co-writer, Infinity!!^^

"..........." Speaking

'..........' Thinking

Flashback

**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter One +

_   
  
  
  
Domino University, one of the best and biggest schools in Japan, only those who could pay the price could go to that school, which meant only rich people could go there. Of course, there were exceptions, some of them were normal or poor who attended this university too, if they had enough money or if they were intelligent enough to let the school paid for them.   
  
It was a normal day in Domino University, high class people rode limousines, low class students rode motorcycles, bicycles or worse, they walked. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they had school. Jounouchi walked down the long road which is in front of the university. His adopted uncle died two years after Yami's leave, and most of his so-called friends left him one by one, only Bakura was loyal enough to stay and help him.   
  
'I miss Yami,' thought the blond, 'Why did I think about him again..? After what he have done to me, I shouldn't trust him in the first place...'   
  
His thought was cut short when someone sprayed him with water. "Oh sorry pauper, I just want to wash you a bit, you smell awful!"   
  
Jou blinked; he knew too well this mocking voice. 'Great, Keith is just what I need.' He rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word.   
  
"What's wrong wet dog? Shouldn't you apologize for wasting my precious time with you?" teased Keith, who got out of his car.   
  
"Leave me alone, I don't have time for this." Jou tried to pass him without getting trouble, but it looked like Keith had other plans in his mind.   
  
"Yeah, you need all the time you can get to seduce rich girls" baited the American, "...or boys, who knows if you're a gay or not." he added.   
  
"Why you.....!" Jou launched on Keith, he knew he couldn't win against him, but he'd _never_ let someone insult him and got away that easily. Keith laughed, caught him within a second and kicked him hard on the stomach. Jou gasped, but before he could react, Keith gave him another punch, and another one, until someone caught his wrist.   
  
"I think it's enough now." A new voice broke in, deep and rich.   
  
" You should think for yourself before helping someone, don't you know who I....!!" the arrogant blondie suddenly stopped in his track when he saw who he was talking to.   
  
"I'm...I am sorry about it sir, but he started it first, I..."   
  
"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse, now get out of my sight!"   
  
When Keith was nowhere around, he asked, "Are you alright Jou?"   
  
"I'm fine, th-- Yami?!" Jou stared. "Hi Jou," Yami said bitterly, "How are you?"   
  
"Just fine, thanks to you." Jou said in the same tone, looking in the direction Keith had went.   
  
"I'm sorry," whispered the tri-color haired teen, "I didn't mean to..."   
  
"Didn't mean to what?" Jou turned to look into Yami's eyes steadily.   
  
"I......" he shakes his head, "Look, the past is the past, can't you forget about it? I'm really sorry."   
  
"I tried to forget about it. And I thought I did." Jou looked away again. "But I guess it didn't work."   
  
".....Jou........"   
  
"What?" He narrowed his eyes at Yami, trying not to let his hurt show. "Is that all you have to say?"   
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to you after, I know I'm selfish, but can't you think about other people??!" Shouted Yami, angry that Jou didn't want to forgive him nor listen to him.   
  
"What about you??! You don't even think, no scrap that, you never care about _my_ feelings! Do you know what it feels when your best friend disappears all the sudden without warning??" He took a deep breath before continue, "I thought we were friends...." His voice became soften, "why did you have to leave??"   
  
Yami sighed, feeling guilty at the sight. "I didn't want to..... but I still consider you as my friend, Jou."   
  
Jou looked at Yami indignantly. "Oh really? If you still think we're friends, then why didn't you at least say goodbye?" He didn't want to walk away until he knew. It was one of the things that had haunted him for all the years.   
  
"My father..."   
  
"Huh...?"   
  
"It was my father's idea," He looked away, "he found out that we were friends without his permission..." He looked back, "I tried to run away, but he always found a way to take me back. But now, he doesn't have any right on me."   
  
"It was... him?" Jou looked hurt, and a little angry. "What did I ever do to him? You didn't deserve that!"   
  
"Jou, let's talk about this somewhere private, ok? Because everyone is watching us..."   
  
"Right...." Jou finally noticed all the people staring at them, and nodded, blushing.   
  
  
  
Not so far from there.....   
  
"Did you see the new one?? He's so cute, just like his name!" a blue-haired girl giggled.   
"He _is_ cuter in person!! Do you know that he's the CEO of the famous Motou Corporation??" Her friend asked.   
  
"You mean the one that's on competition with Kaiba Corp.?? Wow, I didn't know he's _that_ important, maybe he'll have interest in me..." Her sentence was cut by a new arrival.   
  
"Forget about it, girls" the brown-haired arrival said, "I'll be the one that he fall in love with."   
  
"You shouldn't be overconfident about it, _miss_ Anzu, 'cause he'll never fell in love with an arrogant one like you!" She shouted at her.   
  
"If _you're_ arrogant enough to think of _me_ that way, then you don't stand a chance with him." Anzu said sadistically, calm despite being insulted. And with that, she left.   
  
  
*************************************************   
  
  
Anzu was jealous, jealous about him being friends with the famous Yami Motou, the prince of every girl's dreams. Well, not the only prince in their mind, but it was for her. She had been in love with him since the first time she saw him on TV, and she'd never let a mongrel like Jou win against her. 'I hate him!' She thought, 'Why could a beggar like him become friends with Motou?? That's not possible; he's cold with people, just like Kaiba...'   
  
Yes, both of them were cold with people, but persons didn't know that was a mask they put on to push people away from them. Everyone said that Seto Kaiba was worst of them; Yami may be cold, but he only ignored others. As for Seto, he could toy with you and toss you away when he got bored. He was not interest in anything, except for things that he could gain benefits from.   
  
  
*************************************************   
  
  
Seto walked down the hall, putting his books onto his other arm. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see what time it was, and didn't look until it was too late, colliding with Jou full force. His books and papers were laying all over the floor, and our favorite CEO was not happy about this.   
  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Asked Jou, who tried to help him pick up his stuffs.   
  
"Watch where you're going, dog." He slapped Jou's hand, "And don't touch my things with your dirty paws!"   
  
"What?! I was only tried to help!" He flared.   
  
"If I needed _your_ help, I'd ask for it, dog." Seto told him coldly.   
  
"I'm NOT a dog!" Jou growled.   
  
"You're even growling like a dog. Get away from my things." Seto started to pick up his books and papers.   
  
"If YOU hadn't run into ME, I wouldn't be near your stupid things!"   
  
"Are you trying to cross me?" Seto raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and disdain. "You have a lot of gut, puppy. Most others who try wish they'd never been born once I get through with them."   
  
"You can't insult me just because you're rich!" Jou yelled at him, glaring.   
  
"I can if I want." Seto smiled coldly at him. "And there isn't anything you can do to stop me."   
  
"Why, you rich pig!!" He gripped his collar, and tried to punch him on his handsome face. But Seto caught his fist just in time, and pinned him hard against the wall.   
  
"Don't try to fight with me, street punk, you'll never win. You should be happy that I'm in a hurry, or else...I can't guarantee if you'll still be alive." He whispered in his ear, and with that, he left.   
  
"I hate that jerk...." He mumbled, glaring at the back of the CEO before heading straight for work.   
  
  
*************************************************   
  
  
It was the first time Bakura saw him like this.   
  
Since their work time begun, Jounouchi was grinning like an idiot, and it was not the normal forced smile he had to put on for greeting customers, but a real smile. Strangest of all, he was working hard today, and that didn't happen very often. He knew the blond teen was forced to work in order to maintain his life. If it wasn't for his financial situation, well, he doubted that he'd want to waste his time for it. The white-haired teen didn't hate the fact that Jou was acting odd, hell no, he would rather want it to stay like that forever. It just scared him, that Jou really was in the mood for work, but he was happy that his friend was back with his true smile.   
  
"Hey, Jou! What happens to you all the suddenly?" Jou smiled to him.   
  
"Oh! Nothing at all, just wants to finish the work as quick as possible!" Bakura looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"Don't try to lie, I know there's something wrong with you. What's the news?" The blond stammered   
  
"Well, euh....you see......." He didn't know how to explain it, the long-haired teen didn't trust people that he met because of that little friendship thing after his adopted uncle's dead. 'You know 'Kura, I met my old friend Yami at school! Yeah, the cold billionaire Yami Motou that everyone was talking about. Yes, yes, we were friends when we were freshman. Oh! I'm sorry for not introduce him to you, you see, we got some little problem for our own. What problem? It's not a big dealt, really. Don't worry, he didn't do a thing to me yet. No!No! He's not using me, really, what good am I to him? You think so too? Great!' Yeah, right, he was going to tell and Bakura will surely forgive him and trust Yami. He rolled his eyes mentally, 'like it'll happen, sometimes he's acting too much like a mother...'   
  
Suddenly, the shop's door opened widely, and someone just entered.   
  
"Welcome to Valentine's Coffee-shop!" Jou was thankful to whoever came before realize who his new customer was. "You!! What ARE you doing there?? Shouldn't you go to somewhere that only rich guy are allowed instead of our humble little poor shop???" He said sadistically.   
  
"That's because I'm the one who invites him to come, right, Kaiba? Beside, this place looks a lot nicer than I thought." A new face appeared, " Hm.....So you're the _puppy_ that my friend here have interest....Don't know why he picks you though. I don't see anything special of you...."   
  
"I'm NOT a puppy! Mr. Moneybags!" Jou glared at him, he knew the black-haired teen was saying that on purpose.   
  
"Stop it, Jou, you don't want to get fire by Ms. Valentine, right...?" Said the soft-faced young, who tried to calm his friend down.   
  
"Can we go now, Otogi? Just seeing the face of a stupid mutt is making me nauseous." Said Seto, emotionless.   
  
"No way Kaiba, not after asking this beautiful lady out...." Bakura blinked.   
  
"Who? Me? But I'm....." The so-called Otogi chuckled.   
  
"Of course, princess, who else could it be? Don't tell me that this guy..." He pointed at Jou, "...is your boyfriend."   
  
Bakura stared at him, eyes wide. "What the....?"   
  
"Sorry man, but this _lady_ here is NOT my little _girlfriend_, he is a GUY! Can't you rich people distinguish boys and girls??" Teased Jou.   
  
But it looked like Otogi didn't even listen to him, or ignored him like Jou thought. "What a pity, you should be with me instead of staying with this guy, I can make you dreams come true, baby." Otogi grined, stopped when he received glares from the blond. "Looks like your boyfriend is not happy that I flirt with you, what a lucky guy he is." He sighed, "Oh well, let's get down to business, should we??"   
  
"It's about time, Otogi, you're wasting my precious time. I'm a busy person, you know?!" Seto glared at him.   
  
"Sorry Kaiba." He said it in a not-so-sorry tone, and turned to them, "So what do you have in special?"   
  
"Don't tell me you come all the way here just to buy some cakes...?" the CEO of Kaiba Corp said. raised a eyebrow.   
  
"Half of it, I'm just curious what kind of puppy you pick up..." He said it in a amused tone.   
  
"I'M NOT A DOG!!!" Jou fumed, "AND I'M NOT GONNA SELL THINGS TO YOU ARROGANT PEOPLE!!" He yelled at him, tried to fight back the urge to tackle him. He didn't want that Mai caught him fighting with HER customers, especially the so-called customers were people held an important place in our economic society. He didn't even _want_ to think about what that ferocious woman would do to him.   
  
"Oh well, if you say so." He grabbed Seto's arm, and left.   
  
"That bastard......" He stared at their car angerily before turned to his friend, "I told you you should cut your hair, you look just like a girl."   
  
"Can't we drop the subjet??" He tried to hide his blushing face, "It's embarassing."   
  
"Nah...You're too cute when you're like this." Bakura sighed, tried to ignorant his friend, and begun to work.   
  


**~oOoOo~**

Leon: Is it just me, or everyone is acting OOC??

Reader(if any): *nod and glare at her*

Me: Hahaha...*nervous laugh* I'm sorry!! I told you I'm not good at keeping people IC 

Hawkie: Then just creat an original ficcie instead of making ppl sick!!

Me: I can't, I never create one before......;_;

Plz give me suggestions like what should I change and things like that. I'll appreciate it^^ 


	2. Prologue

A/N+Warning: Ok, let's get things clear, I'm not a native English speaker, so it's normal that you find some(or a lot) errors or sentences that look weird So dun kill me plz???? And this story will contain YAOI or SHONEN AI or whatever you call. So dun like? Then dun read!!*smiles sweetly* BTW, the story is based on MeteoGarden, a very funny and good TV series. Also, it is the first time I write a fic, so plz be nice with me. I accept flame, because that'll help me to improve my ficcie^^But if it's something like "Your fic s*cks!", "You're such a bad writer!" or other reviews that look like them, well...They'll only discourage me and I may not want to continue anymore......So get the message?? Yes?? Good^^

Leon: You forget about the disclaimer!

Me: Oh, yeah..... Hawkie, will you do the honor?

Hawkie: Devilkid doesn't own YGO, if she did, nobody would watch it 'cause it will be way too boring*receives glare from Devilkid* What?? I'm telling the truth!! *Ahem* Anywayz, she doesn't own MeteoGarden too, 'cos she won't be here writing a ficcie with its plot if she owned it. That leaves us a conclusion, she's very poor!! She works really hard to maintain her life, the only thing she owns is her money, personal stuffs, her muses, which are me and Leon, and the plot, so dun steal ok?? 'Cause you're going to regret it!!*evil smile*

Me: Euh...Thank you Hawkie, but could you make it shorter next time? I think the readers are getting impatient.....

Hawkie: You asked my help, and that's the thanks I got??*ready with his knives*

Me: Sorry with the long nonsense stuffs....Now on with the ficcie*runs away very fast*

Leon:*shakes his head* A big thanks to our beta-reader, auntie Infinty and Ozark!!^^

"..........." Speaking

'..........' Thinking

Flashback

**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_ _

+_ Prologue _+

  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day, the weather was mild and the wind was warm. It was a day when people felt like going outside and doing something. In the park, children played with their friends, lovers walked side by side while some people just sat there, enjoying the soft breeze blowing over their relaxed bodies.   
  
Two boys, no, two teens laid on the branch, watching the people pass by. The one with a particular hair-color had his basketball cap on him, tried to get as less attention as possible, like he would get into trouble if others found out who he was. As for his friend, the blond one, he just stayed there, doing nothing.   
  
" Jou......." The red-eyed teen called, suddenly broke the silence   
  


" Yeah Yami.....?" The blond one by the name of Jou answered.   
  
" Why didn't you accept the invitation? Doesn't your mother want you to attend a good school?" Asked Yami.   
  
" I don't have enough money...." Said Jou, eyes closed.   
  
" Well, I can help, you know that I have money and...." "Mom wanted me to be independent, beside I don't use friend's money, it's like taking advantage of them." Cut the sad faced boy, when Yami mentioned his mother.   
  
" Anyways, I'll try to attend Domino University, at that time I should have enough money. And maybe your dad will accept me as your friend!" Said Jou, who flashed one of his trademark grins.   
  
Yami chuckled, that's the happy-all-going Jou for you, never letting the sadness take over him.   
  
" Promise me?"   
  
" Of course buddy, don't you have faith in me?" "Let me think......nope." came Yami's response, who smiled sweetly.   
  
"Yami!!!"   
  
" Hey, I'm joking, ok??" When Jou didn't want to answer, he offered, " Come on, let's go to that ice cream shop, my treat."   
  
" Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Yami shook his head,   
  
" You're always like this when it comes to food."   
  
" Well, it's not everyday that the great Yami Motou invites people for snack, right?" Yami sighed.   
  
" Whatever, let's go." "Yeah! You're the best!" Shouted Jou, whose already far away.   
  
" That'll be my last treat before my leave...." Whimpered Yami, " Wait for me, Jou!"   
  
Actually, his father had already found out their little secret. He didn't like Jou and didn't want his son hanging around with poor people. So he decided to move, away from those low-level mutts who used them to have whatever they wanted like his father always said. He knew Jou is not that kind of person, but he couldn't do a thing to change his father's mind. His word was law in their house, and that was that.   
  
But little did they know, the wheel of destiny begun to roll....   
  
**

~~oOoOo~~

**

I know it's short, but it's a prologue, right??*try to look innocent*

Do you like it?? Or do you hate it?? Plz reviews, I'll appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

Warning+A/N: This is an AU, which means no duels, no magic, no millenium items and blah blah blah...And before reading the fic, plz note that Shizuka is not related to Jounouchi. And to answer Jou-pup's question, Bakura is the nice one^___^ Oh! And I dun hate Anzu, I only think that girl as a soso character. But as you can see, there's not much girls in the YGO series, so I pick her because there's so much ppl hate her*chases by Anzu fan* The rest of warning is on the previous chappies, so check it out plz, 'cause I hate repeating things!*run away very fast*

Anzu Fan: Dun run away, you coward!

Leon: Hawkie, shouldn't you help her?*sweatdrop*

Hawkie: Only if you do the disclaimer, kiddo.

Leon: Ok! Devilkid doesn't own YGO nor MeteoGarden, if she did, she'd make XXXXXX$ per month, and if we take out the expenses, that'll give us XXXXX$, multiply it by 12 monthes, it'd be XXXXXXXXX$. Then she'd have to pay the taxes, which is XXXXXX$, and then.....

Hawkie: Leon! Stop! You're trying to confuse ppl!O.o;;

Leon: I do not!*acting childish*

Hawkie: Whatever...Next time, just say something that normal ppl will understand, ok?

Me: Somebody! HEEEEELLLP!!!!!!

Hawkie: Hey! Girls! Yami is over there!

Anzu Fan: Where??*run to where Hawkie pointed*

Me: I own you one, Hakwkie!!*hug*

Hawkie: Ewwww! Get off of me!!

Leon: A big thanks to our beta-reader, Loon, to our co-writer, Infinity and to all the reviewers!!

  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Two +

_   
  
  
  
It had been years that Seto Kaiba wanted to take over Motou Corp., and he was frustrated about it. He never took a lot of time to achieve his goal, always the winner in any situation. But the Motou Family was different than any other people he met. They were cold, good businessman/woman and the most important, never show their weaknesses because they never have one.   
  
"Hey Kaiba, I heard the rumors said that puppy was an old friend of Yami!"   
  
"Rumors are rumors, Otogi, can't you see they never talk to each other or say hello when they pass by? I told you not to listen to those stupid girl's talk." Answered Seto, who had his eyes on his mountain of documents and papers that he had to sign and read. He rubbed his eyes, at this rate he'd have to work overtime.   
  
"That's because those stupid girl's talks are real sometimes. Do you remember the last time when I told you that Honda and Miho are in love?"   
  
"So what? I still eliminate him without using that girl. But maybe I can play a bit with that street puppy, he is really fun to tease." Seto smiled coldly."I need something to calm my nerves."   
  
If Otogi wasn't such a great investigator who could find usuful information quicker than anyone else, the brown-haired teen would surely eliminate the long-haired ladies' man. For him, Otogi was an annoying person, he wasn't afraid of Seto like everyone else, and that was what made him want to crash him.   
  
'But not as much as that pathetic dog, maybe he really is Yami's friend. After all, who knows if the rumors are true.' He thought.   
  
"Go find something about that chihuahua, Otogi." He commented   
  
"Sure thing Kaiba." He smiled, "This is gonna be fun...." He mumbled in an amused tone, and left.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya went to his little secret rendez-vous with the red-eyed teen. They had promised that they would act like they never met each other in the public. The CEO of Motou Corp. said it was for his good, but he hoped that one day they would be able to walk out together in the public and do things like friends should do instead of being secretive.   
  
"Hi Yami, sorry to keep you waiting, evil teacher's fault! She's trying to drown us with her babble!" He grinned, "So what do you want to say?"   
  
"Actually I want to ask you a favour."said Yami, looking a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"Go ahead, shoot!" Smiled the blond.   
  
"Well, you see...I received an important business invitation and I need someone acting as my girlfriend, so I was wondering if...euh...you want to take the job?" He looked at him hopefully.   
  
"Sure th---you want me to do WHAT????!" Jou looked at him incredulously   
  
Yami sighed, he knew it'd be like this, "I said, I want you to disguise as my date." The tri-haired teen said firmly.   
  
"But...huh...I'm a guy....Why don't you ask somebody else? There are so many girls who'll be willing to take the job, like that Anzu girl, she talked with you this morning, remember? And she even asked you out, Anzu is not a bad looking girl, you know?" He said, trying to change his friend's mind, but it looked like Yami had already made up his decision. And when a Motou's mind was up, even the great president couldn't change it.   
  
"Unlike you, those girls are only interested in my look and fortune." He pause, then smiled sweetly, "If you don't want to cooperate, I'm going to tell the news about your little secret...."   
  
"You can't do that!! You promised me not to tell a word about it!" Said Jou, panic written all over his face.   
  
"I did say that I won't tell a word about it," He smirked, "but I didn't say that I won't _write_ a word about it!"   
  
"You.....!" Jou glared at him, then sighed after knowing he's not joking, "Fine, you win, when is your stupid bussiness party?"   
  
"This weekend, at 6:00PM, meet me at the park, I'll find someone to fix you." He paused, "I'm sure you'll look great in girl's clothes." He snickered. "See you later, Johanna!"   
  
"Haha...very funny..." Jou rolled his eyes, "What did I get myself into it...?"   
  
Unfortunately, they didn't know that during their conversation, a pair of brown eyes followed them and eavesdropped on their talk.   
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya, you're going to pay for it..."   
  
  
******************************************   
  
_**A/N: Ok, folks, this Infinity's part, so it IS normal that you think it's good**_   
  
Seto walked down the path, going to a class across the campus. He saw Jou come out of a building not too far off and head for the same building that he was going to, since they took the next class together. He walked silently until they were close to the pond near the front gates, then stuck his foot out a little as he walked.   
  
"Hey!" Jou yelled as he tripped. He landed off the edge of the path, and rolled over the bank of the pond, falling straight into the water. The water splashed everywhere as he got his head back over the surface, spitting and coughing.   
  
"Terribly sorry." Seto called down to him, not sounding sorry at all.   
  
"No you're not!" Jou spat out some more water, and started pushing his books and such to the dry land, swimming after them.   
  
"I did apologize right?" Seto reminded him.   
  
"But you didn't mean it!" Jou started to climb up onto the bank, clumsy from keeping his books from falling back into the water.   
  
"What an ugly duckling, and no swan in sight." Seto said cruelly.   
  
"You take that back!" Jou growled.   
  
"You've always been washed up." Seto smirked. "But now you're finally showing it. I'll see you in class." He walked off.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jou walked into class, several minutes late. He had tried to run so he wouldn't be late, but hadn't gotten there in time. He left a trail of water as he went, since his hair, clothes, and books were still dripping.   
  
The teacher stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Jounouchi, why are you late?"   
  
Jou flushed angrily, and glared at Seto, who was sitting in the front row. "He pushed me into the pond"   
  
Seto smirked at him. "I know you're clumsy, but don't use me as a scapegoat."   
  
"I'm not!" Jou growled at him.   
  
"Jounouchi..." The teacher warned, frowning. "Sit down."   
  
"Don't insult me by implying I'd so much as touch you, you dirty dog. I hope falling in cleaned you off a bit." Seto said haughtily.   
  
"You...!" Jou yelled, starting towards him.   
  
Jou slipped on a puddle of water he'd left on the floor, and stumbled to the side. Seto laughed coldly. "Too clumsy to hit me? Don't bother trying; you'd miss even if I stood still."   
  
"Jounouchi, sit down, and see me after class." The teacher told him sternly.   
  
"Yes, sir..." Jou glared at Seto again, and walked to his seat, trying to ignore the people that were laughing. He'd probably get a ton of bookwork for this.....   
  
**_A/N: End of Infinity's part, so DUN be surprise if the next parts are bad_**   
  
******************************************   
  
  
"I heard that you scared Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Otogi away last time, am I right?" Mai tapped her fingers on the table, smiling sweetly at Jou.   
  
Jou blinked, 'This is not gonna be good...' then said cautiously, "Hi Mai! Wow, you look beautiful today," He took a deep breath, "And you smell so good! What kind of perfume do you use this time?"   
  
"Well, I use freesia, it's so expensive, I shouldn't bu---Hey! Don't try to sidetrack me, it won't work this time!"   
  
"Miss. Mai, please listen to me! Jou didn't do anything wrong! He was protecting me from Mr. Otogi!" The white-haired teen begged her.   
  
"Bakura, can't you stop protecting that baby? You're not his mother, you know?" She glared at the blond, "Beside, he shouldn't scare away _my_ two MOST important customers, they could be very usuful to me!"   
  
"Don't worry, lady, I'll be glad to come back as much as you want." A new voice broke in, "And hi puppy, how are you today?" Otogi smiled.   
  
"Good, thanks to you and Mr.Oh-I'm-So-Superior!" He glared at Otogi. "I received extra homework because of him!"   
  
"Oh, really??!" He raised a eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be happy about it? It'll help you to work harder for your final exams." He smirked.   
  
"Jou, don't tell me you're friends with them??! You should've said it earlier!" She smiled, all the angry left her face. "Hi Mr.Otogi, how may I help you?" She asked, handing him a glass of water.   
  
Jou sweatdropped, one minute she was mad at him and now she was smilling. ' That woman is really unbelievble...No wonder she's the owner of this famous coffee shop.'   
  
"My, thank you Miss...?"   
  
"Mai, Mai Valentine, it's an honor to meet you, Mr.Otogi!" She gave him her best smile.   
  
"Just call me Otogi, Miss. Mai." He smiled lovely to her, "Why, what a beautiful lady you are! Now I know why this coffee shop's bussiness is working perfectly compared to the others. With your charm and lovely voice, I'm sure every man in the world will fall for you."   
  
"Oh, thank you, Otogi! But there are some people who can't admit the beauty that I possess." She sighed.   
  
"That's because they are blind, Miss. Mai." He looked at Jou's direction, "And I think one of those you called is that blond one, am I right?"   
  
"Just ignore them, Jou, the faster we finish, the quicker we leave." Bakura said.   
  
"Yeah...This is driving me crazy..." Jou shaked his head, and continued where he had left.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Isis, that shade of eyeshadow goes all wrong with his eyes!" Shizuka told her friend.   
  
"No, it does not, green will look just great with his eyes!" Isis said firmly to his partner.   
  
"Purple is much better than green!" Said Shizuka.   
  
"No, green is good!"   
  
"No, purple!"   
  
"Green!"   
  
"Purple!"   
  
"Green!"   
  
"Stop it right now, you two! Can't we please finish this??!! I'm getting tired of your argument!" Jou yelled, desperate. It was already worse to have to dress like a girl, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to those two girl's .   
  
They glared at eath other, then continue to work. Jou sighed, glad that they stopped, but his moment of silence only lasted for some minutes before another one began.   
  
"I SAID blue dress will look great on him!" Said the red-haired girl.   
  
"No! Red will look cute on him!" Her friend shouted it back.   
  
"Blue one!"   
  
"Red one!"   
  
"Blue!"   
  
"Red!"   
  
"Blu....."   
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! I'LL TAKE THE BLUE ONE, IS THAT OK???!" He scolwed at them, "IS THERE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT???!"   
  
"No...." They looked at him, "Mister Yami's friend is so ferocious...." They mumbled.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Yami Motou was at one of his magnificent villas, waiting for his to get ready for the party. It had been hours that Shizuka and Isis were fixing Jou, and he was getting worried. What if Jounouchi looked weird in girl's clothes? It wasn't a surprise, since Jou looked nothing like a girl, and especially the ones who fixed him were those two girls, sometime they had bizarre taste when it came to looks.   
  
Suddenly, the change room's door opened, and Yami couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, stood a cute girl that he would never believe that she was his best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya.   
  
Jou walked into the room with Shizuka at his arm to help him balance. He needed the help, because he was wearing navy blue high heels that he wasn't very good at walking in. His long, pleated skirt swished around his ankles as he walked, and went up into a form-fitting top to show how thin he was, showing the curves of the stuffed bra they'd put on him. A small, gold butterfly brooch was pinned near his collar, that matched the earrings clipped onto his ears, and the navy clips that were in his styled hair. He wore lipstick, rouge, and eyeshadow, and his eyes looked much bigger than normal. All in all, he looked very feminine, and very cute.   
  
"J...Jou.....? I....Is that you?" He asked, eyes wide.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. Don't laugh at me, or you're gonna feel sorry about it!" Jou narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Why will I laugh at you? You look so cute like that!" Yami didn't know he said it out loud until he noticed his friend's furious blushing. "Oooops, did I say that out loud?"   
  
"Yes you did! Now come on, let's go to that stupid party of yours!"   
  
"Well, looks like we are doing a great job!" Smiled Shizuka.   
  
"Yeah! This is the first time I've heard Mister Yami gives compliments on somebody!" Isis whistled.   
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Yami blushed.   
  
"Wow, it is just me, or Mister Yami is blushing?" teased Isis   
  
"Come on Isis, I think that we should leave Mister Yami and his lovely date go to their party before they are late" Shizuka gave them an acknowledge look, before grabbed her friend and left the room.   
  
"Huh....should we go now?" Asked Jou, still blushing.   
  
"Yeah....." Answered Yami, taking Jou's hand abruptly.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing??!"   
  
"Take your hand, why? We have to act like a real couple if you don't want people find out your identity." Yami said it in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Beside...." He continued, "I don't think that you can walk with those heels, do you?"   
  
"Whatever....." He whispered. Jou didn't really want to think about it, 'First listen to those two girls' argument, then dress up like a girl, after that acting like me and Yami are couple! What worse could happen to me...?'   
  
There were so much waited for you, Jounouchi.....The God of Destiny sniggered.   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  


Ok, that's all for today ppl! I know Shizuka and Isis are acting very OOC, but what else could I do???*acting childish* Anywayz, do you like it? Or do you hate it? Plz review, you're making a 'Devilkid' very happy!!*puppy eyes*

Hawkie: Say...that God thing...dun tell me it's you...*sweatdrop*

Me: Yup! Yup! That's me, I just want to feel important!*acting childish again*

Leon: Ok....O.o;;

PS: I'm sososo sorry for the chappie 2, I didn't re-read it when I post it;_; I posted the old version one..-_-;; So I re-post it, not a big change, but it looks a bit better than before... 


	4. Chapter 3

Warning+A/N: A little bit of...curse words, I guess?? BTW, Yami will be a bit higher than Jou in this ficcie, ok? And Gozaburo is not related to Seto Kaiba. Plus, Fukyou is not 'F*** you', it means 'rich and powerful', honest! Other than that, go to the previous chappies to check on my other warnings~! About the pairings...hmmm...it is a secret~*smile sweetly* Find out yourself, your brain is made for thinking^^*receives punch from readers(if any)*   
  
Leon: I did the disclaimer last time, now your turn.   
Hawkie: Right....Devilkid doesn't own MeteoGarden, because she's such a 'good' writer that she is gonna go backruptcy if she's in charge of the poor and unfortune compagnie! She doesn't own YGO too, if she did, I doubt that she'll leave the story without Yaoi and lemonish scene 'cause she is such a hentai girl!*receives glare from Devilkid* Hey! Stop glaring at me! I'm only trying to be honnest!   
  
Me: Yeah, right! Do you really think I'm gonna put THAT kind of thing in front of children??(--children??)   
Hawkie: Who knows what's going on in your hentai brain?!!   
Me: Hey! What are you talking about?? I NEVER write nor think a lemonish scene!   
Hawkie: Still that DIDN'T prove you're NOT hentai!!!!!   
Me: You *insert cursed words* !!!!!   
Hawkie: I can't hear you! I can't hear you!!   
  
Leon: Stop you two! Everyone is watching you!*sweatdrop*   
Me+Hawkie: Sorry...Hey! Dun imitate me!!*glaring at each other*   
  
Leon: *sigh* A big thanks to our beta-reader, Loon, to our co-writer, Infinty and to those who review the ficcie!!^__^   
  
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Three +

_   
  
  
  
Jou flushed as Yami lead him through the doors to the party. He'd tripped several times on the way here, but for sure he'd mastered it by now, right? He groaned.   
  
"I hate you...." He muttered. Yami chuckled.   
  
"I love you too, Jou. Now hurry up, and this time, don't trip." Yami smirked good-naturedly.   
  
There were many people inside of the house, chatting and eating together. Their attention turned to the new arrivals when they heard the door opened, and one of them walked towards the couple. He was none other then the organizer, Gozaburo Fukyou.   
  
"Welcome, Mr. Motou, I'm very grateful for your presence here." He smiled, turning to the blond, "And I see you have brought with you a lovely lady." He took Jou's hand, and kissed it. "Hello, Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you!"   
  
Jou blushed, "N...Nice to meet you, sir." He whispered.   
  
"My name is Gozaburo Fukyou, but you can call me Gozaburo." He smiled, "Don't be shy, no one is going to eat you."   
  
"Speaking of eat, what about we go get something for our stomach? My date and I didn't have our dinner." Yami looked at Jou, who nodded with agreement.   
  
They were having the most wonderful dinner they ever had, well, that was Jou's opinion. He never saw so much food in his pitiful life, and Jou was happy that he didn't eat a thing for the night.   
  
After the dinner, they danced. The blond was surprised, unlike him, Yami was a great dancer. But who wouldn't? If you were a CEO of some big company, you should learn everything that would be useful for you.   
  
Several hours later, Yami left him alone in the bar. The tri-color haired teen had some business talks with people unknown to Jou, who didn't want to accompany Yami either. He had enough compliments received tonight, and he was tired about them. The blond knew most of them were fake, those people only wanted to please Yami so their business would go easier than before. But it wasn't the only thing that kept him want to stay, he was getting sick of those perverts who tried to touch him in any way they can. Unfortunately for Jou, tonight, trouble just followed him everywhere, didn't want to leave him until the end of night...   
  
"Hello there, cutie, what are you doing there all by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous there?" The new presence wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, rested his head on Jou's shoulder.   
  
'You're the one who's dangerous here!' The blond glared at him. "Excuse me, sir. But won't your girlfriend _kill_ you if she see you like this?" He asked, tried to look calm, but inside, he was panicking. He didn't want anyone found out who he was, especially not someone who knew Seto very well. Who knew what that iceberg would do once he discovered what Jou had done tonight.   
  
"Don't worry about that, she's drunk. I already send her back to home, now it's just you and me..."   
  
" Let me go! Or else you're going to feel sorry about it!" Jou could fell Otogi's breath on his face, and he swore that he smelt alcohol from the black haired teen. He struggled, trying to get away from the drunk teen, but there was a reason why drunken people were stronger because the more he struggled, the more Otogi hugged him tighter.   
  
"Why should I, beauty? You smell so good...." The green-eyed teen placed a kiss on his neck.   
  
Jou startled, kicking him hard on his leg. That made Otogi gasp, releasing the golden boy, which gave the brown-eyed teen an opportunity to escape from the Devil itself. Jou ran away as far as possible, until he reached a garden, exhausted from the exercise. He found a place where he could rest, and decided to take a nap. Too bad that he didn't know this was where his worst nightmare began...   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi didn't know how many hours that he fell asleep, but at least he was feeling much better. He yawned, stretching himself, suddenly shivered from the cold wind past by. 'Man..It's cold outside..' He tried to warm up himself, but something landed on top of him, 'A trench coat? What's a trench coat doing here?'   
  
"You should wear more in this kind of weather, Miss. Or else you'll catch a cold." A gentle and soft voice spoke.   
  
Jou stared at the new arrival, eyes wide. 'Not him! What is he doing here??!'   
  
"Are you ok, Miss? You look like you have seen a ghost." He smiled at , "I'm sorry for frightening you."   
  
This caught Jou off guard, 'Did he just apologize?? Am I dreaming or something?'   
  
Seto sit down next to the blond, not knowing that he was talking to the mutt. 'According to Otogi's information, this girl supposed to be Yami's date. The chance may be small, but she might be his weakness.' He sighed mentally, 'Why do I have to seduce her, anyway?'   
  
"What are you doing here, all alone? Did your boyfriend leave you?" He asked.   
  
"Euh...No...He had some business to atten to, so I came here to relax." Jou answered, trying to sound like a girl. 'And get away from those perverts.' He added mentally. "What about you? Where's your date?" He asked him curiously.   
  
"Probably somewhere trying to seduce some rich people. She is such an idiot, thinking she can have me in her way." He smirked, "I'm not interested in her, not a bit. She may have good looks, but her mind is ugly."   
  
Jou chuckled, 'Well, who knows that the Great Seto Kaiba is _that_ kind of person' He thought.   
  
"What's so funny?" Seto raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing." He didn't want to keep the conversation too long, so he answered it shortly.   
  
They sat there in silence, until Jou checked on his watch, "Huh....I think I should go now, Yami won't be happy if he can't find me." He said, standing up.   
  
"Need me to accompany you?" Seto asked him, who stood up as well.   
  
"No, it's ok. Thank you anyway." He tried to walk away, but Seto grabbed his wrist, and before Jou knew what was going on, the brown-haired CEO pulled him closer and kissed him, gently. Confusion and shock were written all over his face, it was his first kiss, and he didn't know what to do.   
  
The kiss didn't last long as the blue-eyed teen didn't feel any reaction from the blond, "Good night, Miss." He smiled to her sadly, acting like he was interested in her, before heading to his way.   
  
'What the hell is just going on....?' Jou blinked.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi wasn't feeling very well today, he didn't know if it was yesterday's fault or not, but he couldn't skip the class just for some sickness that probably wouldn't kill him. The blonde could feel everyone's eyes on him when he entered his first class of day, he wasn't that sick, wasn't he?   
  
Actually, people was staring at him and whispered when Jou turned to them. The brown-eyed teen didn't like it, not a bit. He hated it when he was the only one who didn't know what was doing on, and he definitely was going to find out what were they chatting about, even though he had a very bad feeling about it.   
  
Few hours later, he didn't have any luck on finding out the rumor. Everyone seemed occupied, or trying to ignore him like Jou thought. Most of people looked at him dreamy when they thought he wasn't paying attention at them, some people just looked at him like he was some kind of monster, and others, mostly girls, gave him some annoying and dirty look, and it was driving him crazy.   
  
He cursed for the stupid rumor that he knew it had something to do with him when suddenly, his eyes stopped on the announcement board which a crowd of people were in front of it. He grinned, maybe this was where the rumor came from. He approached the board, trying to pass all the people who were getting into his way. His eyes became as big as the plates at the moment when his eyes contacted the new announcement with his pictures dressed up as a girl.   
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya is seducing rich people! He dressed up like a girl yesterday and acted as Mr. Motou's date, he tried to seduce Mr. Otogi, who was drunk last night, then seduced Mr. Kaiba after playing the lost puppy. Hmmm....I didn't know you can look that cute when you're a girl." A mocking voice appeared behind him, "Well, well, so you're that mysterious lady of yesterday night, I should be grateful for the one who posted it on the announcement board."   
  
"Leave me alone already, you rich pig! I don't need your insults now!" Jou got out of crowd, ignoring people's glares or weird looks. But he didn't get too far away when someone pinned him against the wall.   
  
"Why should I? You tasted really good yesterday..." Seto smirked, getting closer to the blond. "And you did enjoy it..." He kissed him, aggression and possession were within the kiss. He didn't care about it, all he wanted to do was break the vexing teen so Yami would surely be crashed by it.   
  
Jou struggled, trying to push away the arrogant CEO. Seto was stronger than he was, but he was able to free his arm. Slapping Seto's cheek with his free hand, he said, "Do you have to humiliate me that much?! What did I do to you anyway?!" He glowered at him, "I hate you, and nothing is going to change that!" He ran away, couldn't stand any looks and whispers from the others.   
  
Seto just looked at his back, eyes wide. Nobody had ever refused him, everything always went according to his plan. He touched his still burning cheek, it was the first time someone slapped him, and needless to say the first time someone turned down his offer. He may play around with people's heart, but he rarely had physical contacts with others. A new unknown emotion grew inside of him, and it hurt when he heard the blond's last words. 'What is going on with me...?'   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Hmmmm.....?" Jou moaned, looking around where he was laying. White wall, white beds for patients, linoleum floor and white ceiling, in short, almost everything was white. Jou blinked, he didn't remember anything at all, so how did he manage to arrive there, in the infirmary?   
  
"Oh....So you're awake?" A voice that he would recognize for sure, Otogi Ryuji, the source of his nightmare.   
  
"What do you want??!" He glared at him, still remembered last night's event.   
  
"Tst, tst. I used half of my strength to carry you from hall to there, and this is the thanks I got, really, you're such a bad puppy." Otogi teased.   
  
Jou glared at him suspiciously. "I don't want to know what you plan to use the other half for."   
  
"Look," Otogi paused. "I'm sorry for yesterday's incident, I'm like that when I drink too much. I apologize for causing you trouble." He said sincerely.   
  
"Well, you shouldn't drink that much, you pervert!" Jou scowled at him.   
  
Otogi sighed. "What has been done is done, we can't change the past. "   
  
"So, what happened to me? I don't feel very well...." Jou put his hand on his forehead, looking like he was going to faint at any time.   
  
"You catch a cold and you are having a fever, Jounouchi. I found you on the floor, unconscious. And since I don't know where do you live, so I brought you to the clinic." He replied.   
  
"Thanks, for helping me, Otogi, I really appreciate it." Jou got up, feeling a little bit dizzy, but he didn't care. He didn't want to stay with the black-haired teen alone in the room, who knew if he was telling the truth or not about yesterday's...thing.   
  
"I think I should go back to my course." He tried to walk away; however, he nearly fell on the ground. Fortunately, someone grabbed him before Jou hit his head on the floor.   
  
"Jou! Don't be so stubborn! You're sick, you have to stay in the bed!" Yami looked at him worriedly. Jou always acted like he was tough, but he actually wasn't what people thought he was.   
  
Jou jumped three meters mentally, "Ya....Yami?? What are you doing here???"   
  
"I'm helping you getting better, of course. What kind of question is that?" The tri-color haired teen looked at him like he was an idiot, before picking him up and head to the exit. "Come on, I'll take you home if that'll make you comfortable."   
  
"Euh....it's ok, buddy, I don't need....."   
  
"Jou! You know you'll only get sicker by the time you get home! ....Are you even LISTENING to me?" Yami scowled impatiently. "I know you have work today, and I'm sure you're going to that place even though you are not feeling well! If you're more worried about your money than your health, I'll just GIVE you tonight's salary, ok? Now come with me!" He turned to Otogi. "And please tell the teachers that we'll be absent for the afternoon's courses." He commented, less harshly than he had been to Jou.   
  
"Sure, you can count on me." the green-eyed teen smiled at them, then murmured after seeing the CEO of Motou Corp. closed the door, "Why do I always have to do this? I really hate lying..."   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Yami! You don't have to yell at me like that! I'm the patient, you know that???" Jou looked at him angrily. "Why do you ALWAYS have to act this way??!"   
  
"Because I worry about you! You ARE the one who's acting like he is a big strong guy but in reality he is not!" Yami shouted back to him, getting less patient than before.   
  
"Well, I don't call that worry about other people, I call that trying to murder people! I'm going to die from your screams if it's not the sickness that kills me!" He snorted, and that only enkindled the over confident CEO.   
  
"Jou! I just want you to know when you should stop when you're on your limit!" Yami glared at him, "And stop moving! It's already hard to help you moving around!"   
  
"Well, excuse me, mister! Why don't you carry me instead? It'll.....Hey! Put me down! Yami, I was joking! Now let go of me already!" He blushed, now he sounded and looked like a schoolgirl.   
  
"Sorry, but it IS much easier for me." The red-eyes teen snickered, "Beside, you look cute when you're blushing." He chuckled amusedly.   
  
"That's NOT funny at all, Yami Motou!!" He yelled at him, while his cheeks turned as red as tomatoes.   
  
Somewhere in the shadow, a silhouette led on the wall, watching the whole scene.   
  
"Well, well. Looks like we are going to have fun with the little dog, don't we?" He sneered at them, trying to figure out why he would be jealous of that shorter boy. He was going to find out what was the new emotion flowed within him, and he knew it had something to do with the mutt.   
  
"Stupid Chihuahua..." He mumbled, before going back to his course.   
  
**

~oOoOo~

**   
  
Wow! I finish it while my brain is shutting down...I must be crazy....*blink*   
BTW, the words blond and brunet are for boyz, just check in the dictionnary and you'll see   
Plz review it, I may not like those who live or write for reviews, but I really love reviews! All your words of encouragement and suggestions are making me very happy^^*   



	5. Chapter 4

Warning: I'm sure you guyz will be happy about this...NO WARNING FOR THIS CHAPPIE 'CAUSE I CAN'T THINK UP ONE!*blink* So go to the previous chappies for the rest of the warning, thank you!*bow*   
  
Disclaimer: You guyz think I own them? No! Not at all! With my bad writing skill, I'm sure nobody will understand what I am writing about...*sigh*   
  
Anywayz, that's it....just want to say thanks to my unfortunate beta-reader, Loon, who has to take her precious time to read my boring fic. To my poor co-writer, Infinity, who has to correct my grammar errors, edit/create paragraph or sentences and think ideas for me. Plus Ozark! She helps me correct my errors too! And to those who review the ficcie, I appreciate your words of encouragement!   
  
  
Yes! I know, I'm very very depressive.....*sigh*   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Four +

_   
  
  
  
Jou opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He was in the bedroom of his apartment, and could see out the open door into the living room. The furniture he had was a little worn, since he had bought it already used, but he'd tried to make the rooms as comfortable as possible. A few pieces of unopened mail and papers were scattered on the table, and he had his coat on the back of a chair, but he managed to keep the rooms mostly clean.   
  
"Hi, Jou! Feeling much better?" A new cheerful and soft voice broke the peaceful moment.   
  
"Ba...Bakura? What are you doing here??" Asked Jou, his eyes becoming wide. How he knew Jou was sick was still a mystery until...   
  
"Well, your friend Mr.Yami called me after I came home from work. He came to pick me up, telling me you are sick and all. I wonder how he got my phone number....?" The long-haired teen asked curiously.   
  
"Where....is he?" He rubbed his eyes, still feeling asleep.   
  
"I don't know, he left this morning, murmuring that he had a lot of works to catch up, he's really in a hurry." Bakura said, "Oh! And I prepared some Chinese medicine for you!" He smiled, handing Jou a bowl of weird thing. "The doctors said it's very good for those who have the fever!"   
  
Jou looked at the black liquor, smelling it. Not only it looked weird, but it smelled bizarre too. "I....think I feel much better now, 'Kura! So you can keep this....thing for yourself." He smiled nervously, hoping that the white-haired teen would buy it. Sadly, his friend wasn't in the mood for throwing things away, especially not something that would be good for his little Jou.   
  
"It took me a lot of time to find and buy it, Jou! And not to mention that it wasted all my morning just preparing this medicine! So drink it, please!" Bakura looked at him with his famous puppy eyes.   
  
"Yes, mama Bakura...." He sighed; his friend always did that to get whatever he wanted. Now how would he drink this....medicine like Bakura liked to call it without vomiting? He wished that Bakura could just go away and do stuff while he could go to the washroom and pour this....weird liquor into the toilet bowl, he was sure that his beloved toilet bowl wouldn't mind too much of drinking it....   
  
"Hey, Jou. You don't really think I'm going to let you alone with the medicine, right? I know what you are thinking...." Bakura's words broke the blond's perfect plan, or so he thought.   
  
"How did you know....?"   
  
Bakura smiled, "It's all written in your face, Jou." He paused, "Besides, I want to know why you never introduced Mr.Yami to me before?" He asked, looking at him with a hit of hurt.   
  
"Bakura.....I'm sorry. I was just...afraid that you might not..."   
  
"Not like him? That's not possible, Jou! He's very nice guy, and he stood up for you all night long. He knew that I was very tired so he volunteered himself for taking care of you. If I knew that he had works to do, I wouldn't accept his offer." Bakura blamed himself.   
  
"He...took care of me all night long? What is he thinking, anyway??! Doesn't he know he has a company to run?"   
  
"Jou! How could you say that? You should thank him for helping you getting better!"   
  
"Sorry, 'Kura..." He drunk up a bit of the medicine, it tasted disgusting! He really wanted to throw away this thing, but with Bakura in the same room as him, that would be impossible. "So, you like him?" He would like to know what did his mama think of Yami, secondly, it would keep him thinking of other things than the taste of that medicine.   
  
"Of course I do, he's not that cold once you know him well." Jou nodded with agreement, being happy that Yami wasn't rejected by the white-haired teen.   
  
"Yup! He isn't that bad, just sometimes have no patience at all." Bakura sighed.   
  
"Jou! Why do you always have to find others errors?! Nobody is perfect, you know that?" Jou grinned sheepishly, taking another drink of his medicine, made by the love of his nice friend. Maybe a little bit too nice?   
  
"Sorry, can't help it."   
  
"Anyways, I think he's great as a friend..." Jou nodded.   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"And nice..."   
  
"Sure is!"   
  
"And responsible...."   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"He'll be cool as a lover too."   
  
"That's ri---WHAT???!" Jou looked at his friend incredulously, did he just hear what Bakura just said?   
  
"What's the matter, Jou? Did I say something wrong?" His friend looked at him with his innocent look on his angelic face.   
  
"What did you just say?" He asked cautiously.   
  
"I said he'll be cool as lover! Don't you think so, Jou?" Bakura looked at him excitedly.   
  
"But 'Kura, he's a guy, what were you thinking?!" The blond answered it, eyes big as the plates.   
  
"Jou! Love has no limit! Just because he's a guy doesn't mean you can't love him! Besides, I have a feeling that he likes you, even though he hides it very well." Bakura smiled at him like what they were talking about was some daily topic.   
  
"Stop talking about nonsense. Bakura! He doesn't like me, and I don't like him either." He said stubbornly.   
  
"There are so many things you can't just judge by the appearance, Jou. One day, you may fall in love with someone you don't even expect."   
  
"Wow, such philosopher you are, Bakura." Jou rolled his eyes, sometimes his friend just popped up things really strange.   
  
"Fine! Don't believe me, then! I'm going to prepare lunch." Long-haired teen looked at what was in the blond's hands, "And don't forget to finish it, ok?" He added.   
  
"Yes, I will." Jou observed what was left in the bowl, not even half of the liquor was drunk. "Now how am I going to finish it..." He mumbled.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
In one of the most magnificent buildings of Tokyo City, a young CEO was working on his laptop. Tap, tap, tap, a special melody was heard from his office. Click click click, the little mouse was complaining about his master's torture. But Yami ignored them; he just wanted to finish his work as soon as possible. The tri-color haired teen didn't care if the mouse was dying from his torment nor about the little melody that he would call it din. He felt bored, and wished he could go outside and have fun with a certain blond one. Once Yami couldn't take it anymore, he called his friend.   
  
"Hello, Jou's speaking." A familiar voice came from another line.   
  
"Hi Jou! It's me, Yami. I want to know if you have time tonight." That was Yami, always went directly to the point.   
  
"Tonight? Sure! When should we meet?" Came Jou's reply.   
  
"I'll go pick you up at 7:00, is that OK with you? We can have a dinner together, then go watch some movies, and after that we can go to that club you always want to go. What do you say?" Asked Yami, telling him his entire plan for tonight.   
  
"Sounds good to me! It's been a long time we didn't go out together!" The red-eyed teen chuckled, he could already see his friend jumping up and down like a child.   
  
"Yes, I know. See you later, Jou!" He hung up the phone.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
**_A/N: Alright guys, another part from your beloved Infinity, so enjoy it while you can_**   
  
Jou looked out the window, glancing at his watch. Yami had told him to dress nicely, and that he'd come at 7. He'd been surprised to hear where they were going; it was nicer than he usually went to. Yami liked the best, though. A black Porsche pulled up in the street, and honked. That was Yami, so Jou hurried down to meet him.   
  
"You ready?" Yami asked.   
  
"Definitely." Jou got in.   
  
"You are hungry, right? After all, you were just sick...."   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Some things never change...." Yami laughed.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
The two sat down at a small table near the window, and made their orders. The waiter didn't take long to bring their food out, and brought a bottle of wine and two glasses.   
  
"A 1967 white wine, compliments of table 13." The waiter told them.   
  
"Wow..." Jou looked at the label. That looked expensive....   
  
"That's very kind. Which is table 13?" Yami asked.   
  
"To your left." The man pointed out a table with a few grinning girls at it, most of which blushed as Yami smiled at them.   
  
The waiter left, and Yami poured them both a glass of wine as they started to eat. It wasn't long before the girls had gotten up to come over to their table.   
  
"Mr. Motou!" One girl took put her arm around his shoulders, as if she knew him. "What a surprise to see you here!"   
  
"Is it?" Yami looked at her with a charming smile.   
  
"Oh, yes!" Another one agreed, who was standing next to them. "We eat here very often, but we've never seen you here."   
  
"So we just HAD to come over and say hello!" The third giggled.   
  
Jou stared at them, sweatdropping a little. Those girls were too close to Yami..... and he looked like he didn't even mind....   
  
"Oh, how silly of me!" The one with her arm around Yami moved closer to him, almost sitting in his lap. "My name is Maria!"   
  
"I'm Amanda." The next said brightly.   
  
"And I'm Jessica." The last grinned.   
  
Yami was still smiling, deftly crossing his legs to put some unnoticeable distance between himself and the girl. "It's very nice to meet you."   
  
"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya." Jou interrupted, hoping to get the girls' attention away from his friend.   
  
The girls actively ignored him. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Maria asked, not about to give up.   
  
"Just getting a good meal. And enjoying some excellent wine with it." He smiled at them, and the Maria giggled, all three of them blushing.   
  
Jou sweatdropped again, even more uncomfortable. Yami was practically flirting with them.... .   
  
Yami put a hand on Maria's, which was resting on his shoulder. "But if you'll excuse me, I am very busy tonight...."   
  
"Ohh, we understand." Jessica agreed quickly.   
  
"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Motou!" Amanda waved as they left.   
  
Maria was giggling and blushing, but looked proud of her. "He likes me!"   
  
Jou stared at Yami. "What was that?"   
  
"What was what?" Yami looked surprised at Jou's expression. "I was just talking to them."   
  
"Yeah, but...."   
  
"They did buy us the wine; It was the least I could do." Yami said matter-of-factly.   
  
"If you say so...." Jou blinked.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
The two sat down, and the theater's lights started going dark. They were quiet throughout the previews, but Jou let out a small yelp as the movie started. "We're watching _this_?!"   
  
"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"   
  
"But.... but it's a chick flick! It's all mushy and stuff...." Jou complained.   
  
"What's the matter Jou, do you cry during movies like this? Is that why you don't want to watch?" Yami teased.   
  
"NO!"   
  
"What a way to talk to a gentleman!" A voice piped up from the seats behind them.   
  
"Euh?!" Jou jumped, and turned to look behind him.   
  
The girl, Amanda, leaned forward. "You shouldn't yell at Mr. Motou like that!"   
  
"What are you his boyfriend?" Jessica asked, sounding disgusted.   
  
"His boyfriend?!" Maria echoed. "Impossible! His hair is a mess!"   
  
Jessica wrinkled her nose. "Look at his clothes! They're so.... ugly....."   
  
"Hey!" Jou growled, ready to leap over the seats after them.   
  
"Jou, ladies, please...." Yami put a restraining hand on Jou's shoulder.   
  
"It's quite a pleasant coincidence to see you again tonight, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions of Mr. Jounouchi to yourself." He said, trying to sound diplomatic. "I'm sure that you're enjoying your evening, and all I ask is for the same."   
  
Amanda let out a small huff. "Well...."   
  
Just then, an usher came down to the group of seats they were in. "Sir, I must ask you and your friends to leave while the movie is playing. We are silent during movies in this theater." He said quietly.   
  
Yami's eyes flashed with annoyance, but he nodded his head stiffly. "Very well." He wasn't going to let himself be embarrassed more. "Jou, ladies." He stood up with Jou, and the girls followed them out with much whispering.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
The two walked into the club. It was a little smoky, and the lights were painfully bright in some places, while others were nearly dark. "So, now what?" Jou asked.   
  
Yami shrugged, looking around the room. "The dance floor, maybe?" He asked, hearing a song that he knew came on. It was fast, and good for when you had lots of energy to burn.   
  
"Sure." The two slipped in among the crowd, getting slightly cut off from each other from so many people passing through.   
  
"Yami!"   
  
"Mr. Motou!"   
  
"What?" Yami quite suddenly found a girl attached to each arm, and one with her arms around his waist.   
  
"We finally found you!" Jessica squealed, sounding quite pleased with herself.   
  
Yami tried to get out of their grasp. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Let's go talk! We've got so much in common, I just know it!" The three started to drag him off towards the bar.   
  
"I...." Yami's feet slid along the floor, and he found it easier to just follow them instead of being dragged, since he couldn't get away.   
  
The girls found them all a table, and ordered drinks, before snaring Yami in conversation. More annoyed than concerned, Yami took a sip of the drink they'd gotten for him. He'd get away sooner or later. Hopefully Jou wouldn't miss him too much....   
  
Jou looked around, suddenly noticing that he hadn't seen Yami in the crowds for a few songs. "Yami?" He looked around. Where had the teen gone? The blond pushed his way off the dance floor, looking around, and called again.   
  
"Hey, Jou." Yami waved to him from the table. One reason he didn't go to clubs very often was that he couldn't drink much; he didn't hold his alcohol well. But he was usually able to behave himself pretty well, even when he was drunk....   
  
Jou approached his friend, just then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, closing the distance between him and the stranger.   
  
"Hello there cutie, what a coincidence." Said Otogi, sounded like he was drunk.   
  
Jou groaned. "Oh no.... Otogi, let me go...." He started trying to get out of Otogi's strong arms.   
  
The girls looked from Yami to the pair of boys that stood before them, looking jealous. They'd thought that he was Yami's boyfriend!   
  
"But I want to continue what we hadn't finished last time....." Otogi whispered roughly, and bent down to kiss his neck, nibbling gently on Jou's pale skin. One hand slid down from Jou's waist, and caressed the inside of his thigh, moving progressively higher as he felt the blond boy up.   
  
Jou blushed, and started to struggle harder, jerking forward. "Let me GO!"   
  
Yami and all three girls watched with open mouths, horrified.   
  
Yami stood up quickly, grabbing the table to make sure that he kept his balance. "Otogi, get away from him!" He started forward.   
  
"He's not your thing, Yami. So why should I?"   
  
"He is mine, so back off!" Yami countered.   
  
Jou blushed harder, looking back and forth between the two in confusion. The girls were all watching, not knowing what was going on.   
  
"Come and get him back, if he's yours." Challenged the drunk teen.   
  
"You...." Yami crossed the rest of the distance between them, glaring. He darted to the side, a little off-balance, and struck at the nerves on the side of Otogi's neck.   
  
Otogi stumbled back with a soft cry, blacking out. Jou yelped as he was pulled onto Otogi as the black-haired teen fell, since his grip didn't loosen.   
  
"Are you okay, Jou?" Yami asked, freeing him and helping him up.   
  
"Yeah...." Jou blinked several times. "Maybe we should go...."   
  
"Good idea." They went outside. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"   
  
"No....." Jou shook his head. "But about that... What did you mean when you said that I was yours?"   
  
"What did I mean?" Yami asked, seeing Jou nod. "This...." He took Jou's head with his hand, and kissed him deeply.   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
I know, I change my idea when I was doing this chappie, so it's normal if you guyz think the last chappie doesn't follow this one...*sigh*   
Yes, I know...Seto isn't making any appearance....*another sigh*   
And yes, I know...I make Jou looks like he likes Yami.....*and another sigh*   
But you'll see... it's all part of a plan....^_~   
And I'm sorry to those who's name is Amanda, Jessica or Maria, I have nothing against those names, it just popped out like this==   
So dun kill or flame me, okay? And.....   
  
PLZ CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW 'CAUSE I'M NOW MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM!!!!!   
  
Tokiro: She's insane.....*sweatdrop*   
Leon: I guess she's too depressive....O.o;;   
Me: YES I AM!!!!! >   
  
**PS: I was thinking about...maybe doing a maillist so when I update, I'll send you an email to notice you. So if anyone is intersting, just tell me in your review plz^^**   
  
Tokiro: No one is interesting in your....thing....   
Me: S*** Up! Dun need to mention that in front of me! 


	6. Chapter 5

Warning(--Does it look like one?_?): Lesse.....I guess I'll tell you the pairings since a lot of ppl look....shock when they read last chappie....Guess I'm too bad at writing, ne?*nervous laugh* Ok, so the main pairings are supportably SetoxJou and YamixJou plus a hit of OtogixJou, but that's when he's drunk. Yes, it's a threesome!*sending flowers and music in the background* Wow, I must hit my head when I started to write this fic.*nod**nod* BTW, there's NO BakuraxJou pairing, sorry-_-;; Other warnings are on the previous chappies, so plwz go check them out. Oh, yeah....You can think that Anzu is an OC if you want too^^   
  
Disclaimer: *starts to sing* Oh, yes! I own YGO and MeteoGarden.....*voice cracks, glasses broken*   
  
Tokiro: I guess that explains that not only she doesn't own those TV series, she sings very bad.*takes out the thing that covers his ears*   
Me: Aaawww! But I was planning to fool them....   
Tokiro: You dun really think ppl is gonna fool by your stupid joke, dun you?!*glares at Devilkid*   
  
Leon: Forget about them....A big thanks to our beta-reader, Loon. To our co-writer, Infinity, and to those who review the fic!*pause* Say....why it's always me who does the thanks thing?   
  
Me: Because....we are always fighting.....?*innocent look*   
Leon: Whatever...*sigh*   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Five +

_   
  
  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise as Yami kissed him. He could feel a tongue slide into his mouth, and lips against his. Yami's eyes were closed.   
  
He was a good kisser... much better than Seto was.... Jou felt his eyes close too, and he leaned into it, starting to kiss back.   
  
The blond finally broke the kiss so he could breathe, tasting something funny. He licked his lips to see what it was. It was alcohol; Yami must be drunk. He couldn't let his friend drive home like this, or he might get into a car accident or something....   
  
"Yami? Do you want to sleep at my apartment tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, okay." Yami nodded his agreement.   
  
"Um.... Yami, I need your car keys." Jou waited for Yami to pull them out of his pocket, and helped the tri-color haired teen into the car, before getting into the driver seat.   
  
Meanwhile, a silhouette took a full roll of film out of a camera, and put it into their pocket, before turning to leave.   
  
**_A/N: Okay, that's all for today, ppl. Now is your unloved Devilkid who takes the job to finish the crappy chappie..._**   
  
******************************************   
  
  
Yami watched in confusion as Jou walked past, not even acknowledging his greetings. This had been going on for days! What was wrong with him?   
  
"Aren't you going to at least say hello?" Asked the red-eyed teen.   
  
"................" Jou didn't reply to him, just passed as quick as possible.   
  
"Hey, Jou! What happened to you!?" Yami caught up with him; lost all his patience when he knew the blond boy would ignore him, and grabbed his arm. "Answer me!"   
  
"Let me go, Mr.Motou, please." Came a soft reply.   
  
"I'll let you go if you tell me what's going on!" He narrowed his eyes, Jou never called him by his LAST name! Yami didn't understand why his friend avoided him for the past few days; he thought that nothing happened after the club! Well, Jou didn't say a thing, so the night might be just fine...   
  
"LET ME GO!" Jou looked panicked, and that made the CEO even more suspicious.   
  
"No." He said firmly.   
  
"Fine! You want to know what happened to me??! I'll tell you what! This is your entire fault! Now you just make my life more distressful than it was!"   
  
"MY fault?! What are YOU talking about??! I didn't DO a thing to YOU!?"   
  
"If you didn't ask me to act as your date, I won't get embarrass myself in front of so many people!"   
  
"Don't talk about nonsense, Jou! No one knows it was you!"   
  
"Yes! Now everyone at the school knows that because of that announcement! I'm sure they think I'm such a whore!"   
  
"Sorry, but do you really think I'll check that board everyday? I'm very busy, and you know that!"   
  
Jou glared at Yami suddenly. Of course Yami was busy; too busy to think about anybody but himself. He had found a letter under his apartment door the day after he'd gone to the club with Yami. It had been a picture of them kissing, with a note included. He had to stay away from the CEO, or a copy of the picture would be put up on the announcement board.   
  
What else could he do but avoid Yami? It was HIS entire fault! If Yami hadn't asked him to dress up like a girl, then the rumors wouldn't have gotten started in the first place, and if he hadn't gone out with him a few days ago, then they could still be friends. Yami was the one making him miserable.....   
  
"Yeah, I know. Now let me go would you?!" Jou asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.   
  
"Why do you care so much about the rumor?" The red-eyed teen didn't know what was going on with his friend, and he definitely wanted to find out.   
  
"That's none of your concern! If you don't care about me, then why don't you just leave me alone!?" Jou struggled out of Yami's grip, and ran off.   
  
"Wait, Jou! What's wrong with you?!" Yami chased after him, didn't know what did he say to make the blond so....depressive. He only asked a question, right?   
  
Jou ran with all his might, trying to get rid of the stubborn CEO. He didn't want the mysterious person finding out that he broke the promise even though he didn't do it on purpose. The blond didn't look where he was going before it was too late. He was in the middle of the road and a car was on his way, didn't notice the uncaring teen.   
  
"Jou! Look out!" His friend warned him; instead of running away, the brown-eyed teen stood there, frozen. When he was about to say his last good-bye to the world, something, or rather someone pushed him out of the road, causing him to roll over to the side.   
  
"Yami? Oh my God! Yami!" He ran to his friend, hoping Yami was still alive.   
  
There was a sudden impact in Yami's side, and he felt pain explode through him as he was thrown into the air, landing on a strange angle on his arm off to the left of the car. Yami wondered what all the strange snapping sounds he'd heard were, and then passed out.   
  
The car screeched to a stop, and a man got out, running over to see who he'd hit. Traffic was starting to come to a stop, not wanting to make the accident worse than it was.   
  
"Somebody! Call an ambiance!" Jou turned back to Yami, "Don't die, please..."   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi sighed tiredly. He'd been sitting up to care for Yami for several days now, and he'd hardly been sleeping or eating. If it wasn't for Bakura, he probably wouldn't at all. His white-haired mama had just left a few minutes ago, after trying once again to substitute himself for the blond.   
  
He hoped that Yami would wake up soon, telling him this was just a dream, that nothing had happened during those days. The doctor said he should wake up in two days, but Jou had been waiting longer than that. He didn't pay any attention to the drop of tear fell alone his cheek, landing on his hand.   
  
"I'm sorry...." The 304th time since he stayed at hospital, "I didn't mean to...Please, wake up....." He whispered.   
  
Suddenly, Yami's fingers moved, making the blond boy rub his eyes, thinking that he was seeing things. Not longer after, he heard a moan from the red-eyed teen's mouth, seeing his friend move a little, giving him the proof that he was awake. Yami opened his eyes slowly, meeting Jou's worried brown eyes.   
  
"Jou.......?" He asked weakly, "Where am...I?"   
  
"In the hospital. I thought you won't make it!" He tried to fight back the urge to hug him, not wanting to hurt Yami's broken left arm, "This is my entire fault! If I did watch where I was going, you wouldn't get hit by the car."   
  
"It's part of my fault too. If I didn't run after you, I wouldn't get into accident, Jou." The tri-color haired teen smiled, "It's ok, at least no one die, so don't blame yourself." He assured Jou.   
  
"Yeah....Guess you're right." Jou smiled back, "Hey! Do you want some drinks? I'll go get some, ok?" He left after seeing Yami's nod with agreement. "Be right back!"   
  
Yami sighed; he still didn't understand why Jou was angry at him that day. He was trying to think up reasons why the blond boy cared about this rumor. After all, those things were never true, so people wouldn't trust them that much, right? His thoughts were cut short when he heard the knock on the door, "Come in." He answered.   
  
It was the brown-haired girl, Anzu Masaki. "Hello Mr. Motou! I'm so happy that you're awake!" She beamed happily, "Oh! And I bought you some flowers, I'll put them there, it's that okay with you?" Without waiting his reply, she placed the blooms in vase which was on the table situated next to Yami's bed.   
  
"Euh.....Thank you, Miss." He forced a smile. Yami didn't like this girl, not even a bit, but he couldn't throw her out without being polite, no?   
  
"Please, Mr.Motou, didn't I tell you to call me by my name, Anzu. I feel like a stranger to you, Mr.Motou." She looked at him with her best smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, I forget about it. But could you please...."   
  
"You know, Mr.Motou, your friend Jou is a very good person, he took care of you when you were unconscious." She cut him, "I came here everyday to visit you, hoping that you'll wake up. I helped him a lot, keeping an eye on you and such."   
  
"That was very nice, but you know, I need some rest and...."   
  
"Oh! I was so worried about you! I thought you'll never make it!" She ignored Yami's protest, "I may not be here with you like Jou did, but I hardly slept at night. Just thinking of you laying on the hospital's bed made me feeling so...bad!" She put a suffering face.   
  
"I'm very sorry for causing you trouble, but...."   
  
"It's nothing, really! That's the smallest thing I can do! My heart bled the first time when I heard the news, Mr.Motou, you don't know how much I feel so in anguish! But my pain is nothing compared to yours! If only I could share your pain..." She said, nearly in tears.   
  
"That's nice, but why do you worry about me so much?" Yami asked.   
  
Anzu walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him. "Because I love you, Mr.Motou. I worry that my boyfriend will be hurt. You will be my boyfriend, won't you?"   
  
'Great, me and my big mouth.' He smacked his forehead mentally. "I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure you would make a wonderful girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I just don't have the time or desire for a girlfriend right now." He refused her offer, not liked he really cared about it.   
  
"Is that the truth, Mr.Motou? Or is it because of that pitiful golden puppy?" She smiled, not a very nice one, mind you, an evil one which gave you the creeps.   
  
Yami stared at her, shock was written all over his face, but he managed to get his cool back within a second. "I don't know what are you talking about." He said calmly.   
  
"Of course you do, Mr.Motou. Or maybe you need that picture to get back your memory?" She took out something from her handbag; it was a photo of him kissing Jou passionately. Abruptly, it hit him, the night, the fight and the kiss. He blushed, he couldn't believe he just said those words, nor what did he do that night.   
  
"Well, looks like it does work, Mr.Motou." Her words had called him back to the real world.   
  
"Is that a blackmail?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his blush.   
  
"It depends your opinion, Mr.Motou." She shrugged, "So, will you accept the offer?" She looked at him, grinning. She knew Yami lost in this game, there was no way he could win against her.   
  
"Fine." He sighed in defeat, Yami didn't want to get his friend into more trouble then he was now, not after whatever the rumor was had been know by most of the students.   
  
"Good!" She smiled, "And to prove you are really sincere, Yami....." She closed the void between their lips, enjoying the kiss.   
  
Yami leered at her, he couldn't believe this! The red-eyed teen wanted to scream at her, pushing the annoying girl away, but he couldn't. He was still tired from the long sleep, and his left arm was broken, that already gave him a disadvantage, plus his current weak condition, it made him impossible to push her away.   
  
Just then, Jounouchi entered the room with the drinks, "Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't find the vending machine! And....." He stopped dead when he saw what was in front of him, "Euh....I didn't mean to disturb you two...euh...I mean...euh...I'm leaving, bye!" He ran away.   
  
Yami desired to yell at him, telling him this was all a misunderstanding. He did see a hit of hurt on the brown-eyed teen's face, but he couldn't move, all he could do was stay there, watching in anger as the brown-eyed girl moved away, smiled evilly.   
  
"That was easy; I knew he will fall for this kind of trick. Like that announcement with him dress up as girl, his face was priceless when he just read the title! Jounouchi Katsuya, seducing rich people." She snorted with disgust.   
  
"So you are the one who put up the rumor." He glared at her, now he knew why his friend was mad at him. If he was in Jou's place, he would have been too. "Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything to you!"   
  
"Because I love you, Yami. And he is an obstacle to my goal." She sneered, "Even though I can't have your heart, I can still have your body. Beside, time may change a person, and I have plenty of time for this." She laughed.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jou ran through the rain, splashing through the puddles on the pavement. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Didn't want to believe it. How could it be? He'd thought that Yami hated Anzu! But.... he had been wrong, and there was nothing he could do. Seeing that he'd gone into the park, Jou decided to sit down for a while and think.   
  
He didn't understand why he would be mad at Yami instead of being happy for him. Maybe it was that kiss' fault? But the CEO of Motou Corp. was drunk that day; he didn't know what he was doing! Or so Jou thought. The blond felt his heart tear apart; he didn't know why it hurt this much. The brown-eyed teen felt like he was crying, but with the weather, nobody could tell if it was the rain or his own tears.   
  
Unexpectedly, the drop of waters stopped landing on him, and it wasn't normal. He looked up, seeing someone held an umbrella for him. "You want to play the sick puppy again?" He spun to find who this stranger was; it was him, Seto Kaiba. Of course, only he and Otogi would call him that nickname, he should know better.   
  
"Leave me alone, please. I'm not in the mood for one of your insults, Mr.Kaiba." He said tiredly, standing up from where he was sitting.   
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, that was weird, the mutt never spoke like that, not after he called him that. "What's the matter? Does your boyfriend leave the poor golden dog alone?" The brunet smirked, if he was right, the pitiful blond must be upset with his little friend, Yami Motou, for some unknown reasons.   
  
Jou stopped dead like a deer got caught by the hunter, before saying evasively, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand it." He answered it without facing the arrogant CEO.   
  
'Bingo.' His smirk grew, "Is your boyfriend a certain Yami Motou, Chihuahua?"   
  
"Leave him alone! He is NOT my boyfriend!" He yelled at him, it annoyed him just to hear his name, and needless to say to know that someone thought Yami was HIS boyfriend.   
  
"Oh really?! I thought that night was one of your secret dates."   
  
"That wasn't a date! It was...it was just an ordinary.....Ah! Forget about it, I'm leaving!" He turned his heel to his home, but Seto just grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving.   
  
"Don't you want to talk about it?" Said the cerulean-eyed teen, "It's better than keeping it in your heart."   
  
"I.........." Jou was lost, part of him was telling him this was another trap that the brunet had set up, another part agreed with the brown-haired teen, telling him this was a good thing to do. Finally, he nodded.   
  
"Come with me." Seto didn't know why he wanted to hear his problem; it was too late to say no. They walked silently to the rich CEO's limousine, climbed in, before letting Seto's chauffeur drove the fancy car directly to the mansion.   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
OMG.....I can't believe I just...wrote that.....*hit her head on the table*   
And I can't believe I post it.....-_-|||   
Man...I make Anzu so evil, and say that I dun hate her.....*sweatdrop*   
Oh...well....Hope you like it.....*sigh*   
I really hope that this is gonna be a threesome fic 'cause I have a feeling that...it's gonna go to twosome.....*glumps*   
And...Sorry to Loon....for the Anzu bashing things....*bow*   
  
P.S.: For those who wonder how Seto knows that 'date'(Yami and Jou's), it's simple, Otogi told him about it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: I'm...running out of ideas....So I dunno what to write in the warning...-_-||| The only thing I can tell is a little bit(or a lot) OOCness. So go check out the previous chappies for other warnings!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own YGO or MetoeGarden! Man...I just hope I can own them....*sigh*   
  
And a big thx to my beta-reader, Loon, my co-writer, Infinity and my reviewers! I LOVE YA ALL!!!^_~ Plus a special thx to Ozark for writing the kiss part for me*heart*   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Six +

_   
  
  
  
Jounouchi was at Seto's place, telling him about the night, the kiss, the blackmail, everything since the little accident. He didn't know why in the world he was talking with him, his worst enemy, instead of his best friend, Ryou Bakura; it felt....right and he couldn't explain it.   
  
The multi-billionaire didn't say a word during their conversation; that surprised the blond a lot. He thought that Seto would humiliate him for some stupid things like that, but the blue-eyed teen didn't, he just sat there quietly until the end. Well, Jou wasn't complaining about it. After all, he was glad that he didn't cry in front of the brunet; the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was going to laugh at him for sure.   
  
"So, you're saying that your heart hurt when you saw they kissed?" Seto asked, finally decided it was time for him to say something.   
  
"Yeah...I don't know why, and what was this feeling....I...I never have it before...."   
  
"If you ask my opinion, I guess that you like him." The brown-haired teen said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Wh.....What??! He's a guy, I'm a guy! And he is my friend, that can't be true! I'm sure it's another thing." Jou looked at him like he was crazy or something.   
  
"Pup, love has no limit, you have the right to fall in love with anyone, even if he is the same sex as you." Seto rubbed his temples, 'This is going to be hard to explain.'   
  
"Man, don't talk like Bakura." Jou said desperately.   
  
"I don't know who this person is, but he is right, and I am only giving you my opinion. It is your choice to think whatever you like." He sighed, he was tired from the long day, all he wanted now was a good shower and some sleep. The CEO didn't know why he was still here, listening to the idiot instead of kicking him out and going to bed. Really, wasting his time wasn't his doing.   
  
"It's late; do you want to stay here? Or do you want to walk back home?" He wasn't in the mood for anything, and his chauffeur just ended his day an hour ago.   
  
"Euh...I guess I'll stay here since it takes I don't know how many hours to get back home. Oh! And thank you, huh, Mr.Kaiba." Jou replied, looking at him confusedly.   
  
"It's my duty; the master has to take care of his pet, right?" He teased, motioning the blond to follow him.   
  
"I'm NOT your pet!!" The brown-eyed orphan scowled, but followed the taller teen to the guestroom without question.   
  
After sending the young pauper to his room, Seto took a bath and went to sleep on his king-size bed. He could still remember Jou's face when he saw how his room looked, liked he had never seen rich people's guestroom before.   
  
'Oh yeah, he never has the chance too.' He mocked, 'But he sure looked cute.' Cute? He sneered, why did he use this word on that mutt anyway? And why did his heart felt painful when he thought that dog had something for Yami?   
  
'Must be the tiredness. It's impossible that I have feeling for him, not with a stupid low-class dullard like him.' He tried to persuade himself; the brunet wasn't sure if it was the truth or not, he wasn't sure about himself anymore.   
  
For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was lost.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
It was a Saturday night when the blond heard the news, that he was kick out of apartment just because he was late for paying this month's rent. It wasn't his fault! He had a lot of bad things happen this month, and he had to pay extra money just for them. He would give his renter their stupid money as soon as he received his salary next week! Why wouldn't they listen! They could at least give him some time to find a new place to live! Now he was in a really big trouble....Sure he had enough money in his pocket for the week's dinners, but he had no place to go.   
  
He could still ask Bakura for help, but the white-haired teen had already some financial problem at home. He didn't want his friend worried about him nor wanted Bakura do extra work just for him. He knew that the soft-faced teen would tell him to stay as long as he wanted; he just couldn't. It wasn't right to use his friends, not when they were not able to help themselves.   
  
"Hello there, mutt. What an unlucky person I am, finding you here after those annoying meetings" A new voice broke the silence. It was late, and almost everyone was at home.   
  
"Kai...Kaiba?! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you stalk me!" Jou asked the new arrival. Why did he _always_ have to pound into that rich pig when he was having personal problems?!   
  
"What good can I have if I do this? You might be the one who follow me around like a good little puppy. "Seto smirked; it was always fun to play with him.   
  
"I am NOT a dog, you stupid arrogant bastard!" His words irritated the blond teen, "And I'm NOT following you!" He added.   
  
"Oh, really?!" The brunet raised an eyebrow, "Then tell me, what are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you go back home like an obedient little kid?"   
  
"That's none of your damn business!! Now leave me alone!" He shouted back, didn't want to be with him any longer.   
  
'What's his problem? Being Mr.Nice-Guy yesterday, and now change back to Mr.Think-He's-The-Best, what a weirdo he is.' Jou rolled his eyes mentally.   
  
"Tst tst, I was only asking you a question, is it _that_ hard to answer it? Guess a mutt stays as a mutt, I should know it better." Seto shake his head deliberately.   
  
"Do _not_ call me like that, you heard me?! If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I'm now a homeless person! There, happy now? Go ahead and laugh at me or whatever, I don't care! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blond yelled at him, gripping his fist tightly   
  
"You don't have a place to stay?" Seto asked, this was his opportunity to use the Chihuahua. "Why don't you come live with me?"   
  
"What??!" Jou nearly jumped three meters mentally, "Why did you want to help me?" He looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"I need someone to act as my date." The cerulean-eyed teen shrugged, "And I can't let you live with me without anything in return." He added.   
  
Jou snorted, he should know it better. There was no way that the great Seto Kaiba helped someone without rewards. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." He said, turning around to leave.   
  
"Then, where will you live? You know it isn't easy to find a cheap place to stay at this moment, puppy." The brunet said matter-of-factly, "And everyone already saw us kiss at school, so no one will be surprised to see us being together."   
  
Jou thought, he couldn't ask Bakura for help, that was for sure. He would never ask Yami's help since Seto's words were still in his mind, and he wasn't going to his place where the two lovers were together. Finally, he sighed, "I guess...so....But don't do that thing with me when I am not willing to do. And do NOT be too close to me, you get that?!" He glared at him.   
  
"That's fine with me. I'm not interested in your body either." Seto said, "And we'll only have some kisses and hugs, nothing more. Do you agree with that?"   
  
Jou nodded, not knowing this was a trap that the rich CEO had planned for Yami. "Do I have a choice to say no?"   
  
"I guess not, now come on, pup." He smiled, his eyes flashed unnoticedly with cruelty and calculation. 'Be prepare to lose, Yami Motou.' He laughed mentally.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Yami was jealous; it had been days that Seto and Jou went to school and go back home together. Everyone thought they were couple, and they looked like one, the only things they missed are the kisses. No one had seen them kiss in the public, only that day when the rumor took place. As for Yami, he had no choice but to have the short-haired girl as his girlfriend. He knew a lot of boys envied him, since Anzu wasn't a bad looking girl. Too bad that the red-eyed teen had no feelings toward her, but he had to act like he was interested in her.   
  
"Hi, Yami! It's been a long time." Jou greeted him; already forgetting about the feeling he had days ago. Since that everybody knew they are friends because of that little announcement, they were not afraid of people's look.   
  
Anzu glued to the CEO of Motou Corp. even more, showing him that Yami was for no one but her. "Hello, Mr.Jounouchi!" She said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi, Jou. Nice to see you again." He replied, trying to let rid of the brunette's tight grip. No such chance.   
  
Jou chuckled; it was funny to see the tri-color haired teen fight against his girlfriend. He didn't know that Yami was such a shy person. "Awww! Come on, Yami! You know that you like that! Don't try to deny it by trying to swing her away!"   
  
"What?! But I didn't......"   
  
"Yami! You don't love me anymore?" She asked, nearly in tears.   
  
"Euh...No...Of course not!" The CEO sighed, now he felt like he was the bad guy in this situation. It was her entire fault in the first place!   
  
"I love you too, Yami!!" She beamed happily at him, hugging him even tighter.   
  
"Well, well. What a lovely scene we have here." A pair of strong arms wrapped around Jou's waist. "Maybe you should leave them alone, puppy. You're disturbing them." Seto whispered in his ear.   
  
"Man, you scare me!" He quivered a bit, "And do NOT call me that, you deaf pig!" Jou blushed when he realized what position he and the rich CEO were.   
  
"But it's such a cute nickname, Mr. Jounouchi! Don't you think, Yami?! Yami?" She called him, wanting to get back his attention. Yami didn't answer her; instead, he just glared at the now smirking brunet.   
  
'Guess now it's the time' Seto thought.   
  
He suddenly turned Jou to face him, noting the flushed/confused look in his eyes as he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jou's eyes flew open, and he made a small sound of surprise against the CEO's mouth. Seto ignored it of course, moving one hand to cup the back of the blonde's head as his tongue traced along Jou's soft lips. Jou gasped against the assault, his mouth opening subconsciously. That was all it took for Seto to dip his tongue in, tasting his prize. He pulled away, smirking.   
  
"Well, we have to leave now since I have a very important appointment in an hour. It's nice to have your company." He smiled coldly, taking the still shocked boy with him.   
  
Yami narrowed his eyes; he knew that the blue-eyed teen did it on purpose! The look he had given to him, it was like Jou was his possession now! There was no way he was going to let him win! The only question was how?   
  
Anzu looked at Yami, frowning. Guess Yami still had his heart for the little golden dog, and that wasn't a good sign for her....   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"What was that for, you pervert??!" Jou scowled at him.   
  
"Nothing, just to make sure no one had an interest in you." Seto shrugged, "Oh! And you are a very bad kisser, dog." He smirked.   
  
"Do not call me a DOG!!!!" He blushed, nearly screaming at the brown-haired teen, "And it wasn't MY fault if I....I....Ah! Never mind!" He turned around, too embarrassed to look into his eyes.   
  
"Never know how to kiss properly?" Seto raised an eyebrow, "That's new, everyone should know how at this age."   
  
"Well, not m---" Jou covered his mouth, suddenly realizing what he just said. He blushed deeper, looking at anything except a certain CEO.   
  
Seto chuckled; he sure was fun to play with. "Do you want me to teach you how?" His hand took the blond's chin up; making his brown eyes met his blue ocean ones. "Trust me, I'm a professional." He whispered. Their noses almost touched, and their lips were inches away.   
  
"Wh......What?!" Jou blushed darker, now he was sure that his cheeks were red as tomatoes. He was too shocked to move, to do anything to stop it. The golden boy closed his eyes when he thought that the brown-haired teen wasn't kidding. Abruptly, Seto brushed his lips on his, and to his surprise, the brunet laughed.   
  
"You should see your face, it was so stupid!" He took a deep breath, "I should take with me my camera, that was priceless." He said amusedly.   
  
"You trick me, you crazy moneybag! And that's not funny at all!!" Jou growled, looking like he was going to struggle the taller teen.   
  
"You're the idiot one who fell for it, mutt." Seto jeered; maybe he should do it more often. A daily entertainment perhaps? After all, he was now his unofficial date, so why not use the chance to have some more fun with him?   
  
Unfortunately, he wouldn't have that much time left to play with him....   
  
**

~oOoOo~

**   
  
Okay, I warn you, I WROTE it at midnight (or day?), especially that I didn't sleep and finished the chappie....*sweatdrop*   
So dun be surprise if it looks...weird...*sigh*   
See, I love you guyz(girls?) so much!*hit by readers (if any)*   
Can't sleep that night, so I decided to write this baby (baby? Ewww...)...and it looked like ideas came out nonstop-ly.   
Plz review! I love all of them^^   
And yeah..I know..it's shorter..But bear with me....I was tired....-_- 


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: Warning? What warning?? I dun have any...*hit by Tokiro* Okay, okay...I have one...There's Pegasus bashing in this chappie(fic)! Other warnings are on the previous chappies, so plwz check them out if you haven't done it!   
  
Disclaimer: YGO and MeteoGraden are belong to rich, VERY rich people...I'm just a poor writer who got bored one day and decided to begin a fic for fun...So dun sue me, ok?!   
  
A big thx to my beta-reader, Loon, my co-writer, Infinity and to those who review the fic!^^   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Seven +

_   
  
  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford, the head of Illusions Industrial, had some plans in his mind. He wanted to be the best, the most respectable person in financial society, but there were two companies got in his way, the Motou Corp. and Kaiba Corp. He had thought that merging with them would make him unstoppable. Unfortunately, everyone knew their strong rivalry; they were always competed each other in anything, wanting to show the world who was the greatest. The silver-haired man couldn't have what he'd asked if he told them about his plan, except using the ones they loved in order to blackmail them.   
  
He had found out that they both gotten themselves a lover, and one of those two was quite...special. He knew that Seto Kaiba went out with both sexes, but with a dirty little dog?! That was something he didn't expect...Not only this, the cold-hearted teen was having fun with him, giving him his rare laugh and physical contacts, that wasn't something the brunet would do nor had done with any of his previous lovers.   
  
As for Yami's girlfriend, Anzu was the daughter of the famous politician, Mr.Masaki's unique child. She looked and acted just like her father, a very self-centered person. Money wasn't his problem, so he had no need to blackmail her family. The only thing the brown-eyed man cared was the power he could possess once he got his hand on those two threatening CEOs.   
  
"Croquet; I have a favor to ask you." He commanded his assistant.   
  
"Yes, master?" Coquet bowed with respect and submission.   
  
"Please take Mr.Motou and Mr.Kaiba's lover here, I need their cooperation." He smiled evilly.   
  
"Yes master." The black-haired mid-age man left without wasting any time. He knew how much his boss hated when people took their time for completing their task.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi sighed heavily, that rich pig had left him again at the mansion all alone with the other maids, and he was getting bored. Sure, the multi-billionaire wasn't such a bad guy as everyone thought, he was kind of fun to be with too. At least Seto didn't treat him like a dog, and if he was careful enough not to bother the working teen, he wouldn't get into trouble. Of course there were still some insults here and there, but he was used to it now. Well, not really, with his short-temper and all, it was hard for him to maintain his cool back, which meant he still fought a lot with the blue-eyed teen, physically or verbally, it didn't matter.   
  
The blond wanted to go outside and have some fresh air. After all, it was a holiday, so why should he stay at his home liked a good little dog? He knew that Seto won't be happy about it; he didn't know why, but he didn't care that much. It felt nice when someone was worried about you, since he wasn't allowed to have this kind of security during the past few years.   
  
The golden boy went out without letting the servants notice, being happy to be free. He felt like a precious doll at Seto's mansion, everyone was afraid that their master would kill them if his boyfriend got hurt. He wasn't that fragile! He knew how to take care of himself; they thought that he was still a baby or something.   
  
Suddenly, he stopped, having a feeling that someone was following him. Turning around from where he was standing, he saw no one, not even a single cat was here. Maybe it was only an illusion? He shrugged, beginning to walk again while enjoyed the lovely weather when someone covered his mouth with a wet cloth, preventing him from speaking. It smelled strange. He tried to get away, but felt his strength begin to leave him bit by bit as he breathed. He struggled for several moments, and soon felt himself falling into the darkness.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, there's a letter for you, sir."   
  
"Must be Mr.Henry's reply. Put it here, Sherry." He motioned his secretary to leave the letter on his table. The old woman did it without question; left the CEO of this company back to whatever he was working on minutes ago.   
  
Seto opened it; it wasn't anyone's reply but a blackmail from Pegasus. He narrowed his eyes, thinking that this was another trick that the long-haired man had planned for him. Abruptly, the phone rang, he answered it with annoyance.   
  
"Hello, this is Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba is speaking." He said in the same monotone he used each time he had a phone call.   
  
"Hello to you too, Mr.Kaiba! Did you receive my invitation?" An annoying voice came from the other line.   
  
"Look, Mr.Coward. I really don't have time for another sick jokes of yours." He replied, wanting to hang up the phone now.   
  
"Me either, I don't have time to create another jokes at this kind of moment, Mr.Kaiba." Pegasus chuckled, "All of what is inside of the envelope are true things, even the pictures. You have three days to make the decision. Have a good day, Kaiba-boy!" The line went dead.   
  
Seto gripped tighter the poor innocent phone, nearly exploding it. He didn't know what he should do. Supposedly, he shouldn't have anything for the mutt, if he was kidnapping by a certain silver-haired man, that was none of his concern. But inside of his heart, he was worried and angry, worried that the maniac might do something bad on the blond, angry at the servants for not keeping an eye on the carefree teen. The brunet blinked; he shouldn't have those kinds of emotions! Especially not for a stupid puppy liked him!   
  
"Hey, Kaiba! Kaiba are you still here?! Say, what's that look you have? You look confuse..." The black-haired teen looked at him bizarrely.   
  
"Otogi, what are you doing here?" He asked, getting back to himself. This wasn't like him at all!   
  
"Well, I heard that Yami Motou's girlfriend was kidnapping by someone. I thought you may be interesting and....What are these?" Otogi asked. Being a curious boy he was, he examined the pictures without waiting Seto's reply. "He looks familiar...Hey! Isn't he your new pretend boyfriend?"   
  
"Give me back those, Otogi! And yes, that's him." Seto sighed, he had to tell him everything or else the green-eyed teen wouldn't let him go. "Pegasus' doing. You see, he wants Kaiba Corp. and kidnapped that idiot away, trying to use him to blackmail me. Too bad he didn't know that Jou isn't my real boyfriend at all...." He smiled coldly.   
  
"Well, I think he did make a good choice." Otogi said, nodding with agreement.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" The cerulean-eyed teen raised an eyebrow to his comment.   
  
"I mean, you do like him, right? Just look at you and..."   
  
"I don't like him, Otogi! He's just a low-class Chihuahua that only gets in my way!" He said angrily, not knowing why he lost his cool like this.   
  
"If you said so." Otogi shrugged, "But I'm going to give you an advice, Kaiba. Follow your heart instead of denies the truth before it's too late." He flashed an amused smile, leaving the stunned teen alone in his thinking   
  
'What is he trying to say? I....It can't be true that I really like him.' Seto frowned, 'Maybe I should take some rest and think about it....'   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Jou opened his eyes slowly, trying to stand up.   
  
"Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes, yawning.   
  
"You are at my master's guestroom, sir. Do not worry, if you cooperate with us, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Someone spoke, revealing himself from the shadow. "There are some food prepared for you. And please make yourself at home." He put the tray on the floor, and closed the door.   
  
"Huh? What's going on?" The blond was confused, how did he come to this place anyway?   
  
"We are being kidnapping, you idiot!" Anzu glared at him, she never saw someone so slow!   
  
"Ki...Kidnapping?!" His eyes became as big as plates, not believing what she just said. "Man! We have to get out of here! Come on, Miss.Anzu; let's try finding a way to..."   
  
"Are you nuts?! Didn't you hear what he just said? It's better to listen to them or we'll hurt ourselves!" She said, "And stays here until Yami come and save me! So romantic....."She daydreamed.   
  
"But, Miss! We can't trust those guys! Who know if they are honest or not. Come on, I'll try to open that door."   
  
She thought, "Maybe you're right. But we have to wait until midnight, so let's eat and get some rest!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Whatever." He sighed, was this girl thinking she was a princess?   
  
They slept until the night had come; well, only Jou had woken up. He tried to wake up the brown-haired girl, but received a slap on his face.   
  
"Don't touch me while I'm sleeping, you pervert!" She screamed at him, and went back to sleep again.   
  
"Miss. Anzu, be quite! And wake up; we have to get out of here!" He tried to not yell at her, hoping that no one had heard or woken up from their sleep.   
  
"But it's late, let me sleep..." She turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.   
  
"That's why you have to wake up! It's the best time to get out of here." He groaned when he saw the rich girl didn't want to move. "Fine, I'll carry you." He put her in his arms. That move got her attention.   
  
"No! Put me down! Only Yami is allowed to do that!" She hit him on the head, making the blond loose the grip. She did receive what she asked, with another way. "Ouch....This is all your fault..."   
  
"Right...." He rolled his eyes, that was her fault, not his. Seeing Anzu decided to go with him, he opened the complicated locked door within a minute.   
  
"How did you....?"   
  
"My adopted uncle was a locksmith, I learned from him." He replied, "Let's go, I think there's no one in the front door."   
  
"Yeah...Who know if you are a thief or not..."She murmured, before following the other teen to escape.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Yami Motou arrived in front of Seto's mansion, ringing the doorbell. He knew that the brunet wouldn't be happy about this, meeting his rival at midnight. It wasn't his fault, if there were so many paperwork waiting for him to finish, and he had just heard about the news that his friend was kidnapping at the same time when Anzu disappeared.   
  
"Who goes there?" A sleeping voice asked from the communicator.   
  
"My name is Yami Motou. I'm terribly sorry for waking you up at this hour, Miss. But I need to talk with Mr.Kaiba now. Tell him it's an emergency." He answered, hoping that the cerulean-eyed teen would listen to this conversation too.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr.Motou. But it's late, and master Kaiba is......" Her words were cut by another voice.   
  
"Let him in." Seto commanded.   
  
"Yes, Master Kaiba." She opened the door for him, guided the red-eyed teen to where his master was. Once she left them alone, the brown-haired teen spoke.   
  
"What do you want, Motou?" He narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I need your cooperation, Mr.Kaiba." He said, "I presume that Jou was kidnapped by Pegasus too, right?"   
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to do what that crazy man asked." He folded his arms.   
  
"Me either. But we have to find a way to free them; I don't want Miss.Anzu gets hurt because of me. And I don't want anything happen to my best friend!"   
  
"Your best friend? Maybe you mean your crush, Motou." He smirked when he saw the Yami's face, "And I'm not interested in your request, Motou. I won't waste my time on a little miserable good-for-nothing puppy. Now will you excuse me." He yawned, turning around to get the door.   
  
"I hate to tell you this, but I think you like him, Mr.Kaiba." The tri-color haired teen said matter-of-factly.   
  
Seto stopped, turning to face Yami, "I don't think I'll fall for a low-class moron like him, Motou. You're the one who like him, not me." He glared, why everyone didn't stop telling him this?   
  
"Maybe I'm the one, but it is obvious that you have something for him too." The CEO of Motou Corp. smirked, "Since you don't want to accept my offer, then I guess this is good bye. Good night, Mr.Kaiba." He stood up, reaching the doorknob, then left.   
  
The rich brunet blinked, what was he talking about? Maybe it was the kiss' fault? But it was only a make up, even Otogi knew that, and he was sure that Yami knew it too. He didn't understand it, was he really in love? Or those two were trying to confuse him? Well, either way, he was going to help that mongrel out. After all, it was the first time he enjoyed the other's company, and he was having fun with the pup.   
  
'Maybe I do like him.....' He ran a hand in his messy hair, cosing his eyes tiredly. 'But who knows if I might be wrong.'   
  
**

~oOoOo~

**   
  
What will happen next??! Will Seto finally discover his feeling? Will Jou and Anzu escape from the evil Pegasus??! Stay tuned for the next chappy of Crossing Over!*drum sound*   
  
Tokiro: This is NOT a TV show..!*music dies*   
Me: Oooopsci...^^;;   
  
Anywayz, another chappie that I wrote during midnight again...*sweatdrop*   
Man....Why do ideas come out at night anyway??!!   
Oh well, better than nothing...*sigh*   
Hope you like this chapter...It's shorter than before, I know, but I'm too tired to continue it....*yawn* 


	9. Chapter 8

Warning: Hmmm....Should I say less Anzu bashing is a warning?*is confused* @@   
  
Disclaimer: Say, how many time did I say? I do not own YGO nor MeteoGarden....*snif*   
  
A big thanks to my beta-reader, Loon, my co-writer, Infinity and all the reviewers!!^^   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Eight +

_   
  
  
  
Anzu followed Jou, yawning. She was still half-asleep, and didn't want to go anywhere, but she had no choice. She had never walked this much in her entire life! What was he thinking anyway? The president itself? She glared at his back, wanting to struggle him right and now. But she just couldn't, no one was going to protect her if Jou was dead or nowhere around.   
  
She was tired, really tired, and couldn't take this torture anymore. Sitting down on the floor, the brunette alarmed the blond to stop for a rest. After a moment of silence, she spoke,   
  
"Look, it is impossible to get out of here, so just give up already." She sighed wearily   
  
"What?! Don't tell me that all we had done are nothing?!" He tried to not talk too loudly, looking at her in horror.   
  
"This dungeon is a maze! How can we escape, huh?! You don't even know where the exit is!" She yelled at him, forgetting that they were pursuied by Pegasus' guards.   
  
"Shhh! Be quiet! Do you want to get caught?!" Jou wanted to calm her down, but it seemed like Anzu didn't listen to him at all.   
  
"Hey! I was telling the truth! This is labyrinth! Do you hear me? A L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H?!" She screamed, letting out all her anger and tiredness which she kept for hours. "What are we supported to do?! Try to find a way to get out?! Yeah, right, we don't even have a map! And I'm tired and hungry! If you want to leave this place, go ahead, I won't follow you." She folded her arms stubbornly, didn't want to move an inch from where she was sitting.   
  
"If this is your decision, that's fine with me!" The blond couldn't take it anymore; he had to get out of here so he wouldn't be discovered by the guards. It was too late; one of them had spotted them and warned his comrades their location.   
  
"Great....They found us." Jou cursed mentally, "Stay here if you want, I'm going to hide myself from them." He told the brown-haired girl, before beginning to run, not wanting to be captured by the enemy.   
  
"Euh...Wait for me, Jou!"   
  
She followed him after seeing what those men had in their hands, guns. Unfortunately, her navy high heels wouldn't want to cooperate. Instead of helping her run faster, they made her trip up and fall off, giving her an odd look of her position. Jou stopped, shaking his head, he turned back to help her.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"My leg, it hurts..." She shouted out a painful cry when she tried to move her wounded leg.   
  
The brown-eyed teen sighed. Putting one of her arms on his shoulder, he assisted the girl to escape from the silver-haired man's guards. They walked as fast as they could since they weren't able to run, with Anzu being injured and he carried the brown-haired girl, it would be impossible for them. Jou looked around, hoping that he could seek out a place for them hide. No such luck today, even if he found one, they would be discovered easily by the warders because of their closeness between the guards and them.   
  
Just then, they ran into a dead end; unable to get away, Jou decided to fight for their freedom, but change his mind after seeing how large the group was, and when he noticed what things were pointed to them, pistols. The blond wasn't a superman, so how could he win against so many people; especially when each of them had guns in their hand, ready to fire when one of the teens made a wrong move.   
  
"Hehe…I guess they get us..." Jou laughed nervously. "Sorry....I shouldn't take this path..." He apologized to the girl while running a hand in his messy hair, waiting for bringing back to the prison.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what're you so uptight about?" Otogi asked as he walked in.   
  
"Do you know where Pegasus' secret hiding place is?" Instead of replying the black-haired teen's question, Seto threw back another one to him.   
  
"Why do you worry about it? Didn't you say you will NEVER accept his proposition?" The green-eyed teen looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"If I accepted his invitation, I would follow his instruction on the letter, you idiot." Seto rubbed his temples, why almost all the people he met were stupid?   
  
"Then, why do you need that place's location?" The long-haired asked curiously.   
  
"I want to get him back." The blue-eyed teen said calmly, "He is kind of fun to play with."   
  
"Just why do you care about it? I thought that blond boy meant nothing to you." Putting his hand under his chin, Otogi looked at the brunet thoughtfully.   
  
"Like I said, he is fun to tease with." The cerulean-eyed teen said matter-of-factly. "So, will you give me the map or not?"   
  
"I'll search for it IF you tell me the real reason, Seto Kaiba." The black-haired teen folded his arms in a business way, keeping his look of Do-not-lie-to-me-or-else-you-won't-get-what-you-want.   
  
"This IS my _real_ reason, Otogi! What else do you want me say?" Seto narrowed his eyes, what was Otogi planning to do?   
  
"Oh reaaaaally?! It looks to me that you _worry_ about him." The green-eyed teen raised an eyebrow, not trusting the multi-billionaire's words a bit.   
  
"Why would I worry about a worthless Chihuahua?! I just want to keep him as a toy." The brunet gripped his fists tightly, glaring at Otogi.   
  
"That's a lot of trouble to go through for someone you don't really care, Kaiba. He isn't the only one you can play with, you know? There are other people who act almost like him." The long-haired teen smiled amusedly after seeing Seto's reaction.   
  
"Can't you hear me, I said, go find information about that maniac's hiding place, Otogi!" He said those words with his grinded teeth, trying to calm himself down. Why did he lose his control again?!   
  
"As I said, I want you to tell me the REAL reason behind this before I get to work, Kaiba." He replied coolly, not being afraid of getting himself killed.   
  
"Do you want a quick death or a painful death, Mr.Otogi?" Hitting one of his fists on the poor table, he smiled coldly.   
  
"If you kill me, you won't get what you want. You know I'm good at researching stuffs." Otogi shrugged, if Seto denied the truth again, well, he was going to help him find out his feelings. After all, the black-haired teen had nothing to do, so let's just called it a little present he gave to the rich teen.   
  
Seto didn't like people disobeying him, the rich CEO of Kaiba Corp. loved to have the upper hand in anything, but looked like the situation had reversed. Scowling at his second source of anger, he asked,   
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He sat back on his chair, having a very bad feeling about this...   
  
"Since you're so confused, let the Great, Mighty, Nice and Handsome Otogi Ryuuji tell you something: You fell in love with the puppy." The green-eyed teen smiled sweetly, knowing this would only exasperate the enraged teen.   
  
Slapping his other fist on the pitiful desk again, he yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM, OTOGI!!"   
  
"For real? Then why are you angry?" The long-haired teen sneered.   
  
"I just don't want people think this is for real, Otogi! What if the news knows?" If Seto didn't need this conceited young man, he would kill him instantly.   
  
"Hey, Kaiba! Down to Earth! We are _in_ your office, not in a public place!" He waved his hand in front of the blue-eyed teen, "And even if it _was_ for that reason, then why do you want him so badly, huh?!" Otogi looked at him, hoping Seto would find out very soon. He only got one life, and he didn't want to lose it for an unimportant thing.   
  
'Jounouchi, you'll have to thank me for that.' The young ladies' man cursed mentally his playful habit which got himself into this. He didn't that the brunet was _this_ stubborn!   
  
"Are you deaf, Otogi? Because he is fun to play with! That mutt's emotions are easy to manipulate, in addition he is a short-temper mongrel. And he always wants to fight back even though he can NEVER win against me, in either verbal or physical battle." The cerulean-eyed teen smirked, "And he disobey my orders, not seeing me as a rich CEO that everyone respect and afraid of."   
  
"This is why you want to keep him?!" After seeing Seto's nod, he continued, "But Kaiba! I'm just like him, but more intelligent, of course. And if you hadn't noticed, our so-called fights are much more entertaining than those between you and the puppy. No only that, I do not respect you since I play around with you too, Seto dear." He grinned evilly, "Soooo....It shouldn't be the true reason you want to find him, riiiight?"   
  
The brunet thought about it; the dice boy was right, he did act like that mongrel. "Maybe yes, maybe no..." He wasn't sure about himself nor convinced about what Otogi had told him.   
  
"Well, I suggest you that instead of wasting your time and money on that piece of trash, why don't you play with me?" The green-eyed teen smiled seductively, "I meant, I'm more attractive and look more feminine than he is, Kaiba. And I'm a good bedmate, better than anyone else..." He lead closer to the arrogant CEO, almost had himself on top of him.   
  
Otogi snickered mentally after seeing Seto looked at him surprisedly, 'This is so fun....I think I should do that more often.'   
  
"Get off of me, Otogi!" The blue-eyed teen shoved him away after recovering from his stunned condition. "You are nothing compared to him! Unlike you, that dog will never do this to anyone." He glared at the long-haired dice boy.   
  
"Oh, then you're saying you prefer him over than me?" Otogi looked at him with a hit of hurt, but inside he was smirking. "Why?" The black-haired teen was close to his goal, any wrong move would lead him to a failure, and he didn't want it.   
  
"Because he would never ask me that sort of question!" Seto glared at the boy sitting on the floor. "Jou knows when to push things, but unlike YOU, he knows when to stop. He's better company than you'll ever be. Jou doesn't act like everybody else; he doesn't NEED to. He doesn't say what I want, and he doesn't always disagree with me like YOU do. He says and does what he feels, and he doesn't let anybody or anything change that. You want to know why I prefer him over you, Otogi? Because he's one of a kind, and you're just part of the crowd. I prefer him over you because he only answers to himself, and he'll never let anybody change that. Jou is true to himself, Otogi, and that's more than you'll ever be."   
  
Instead of having a sad or angry Otogi in front of the rich teen, the flirting teen stood up and looked at him seriously. "You just admit your feelings, Kaiba. I'm happy that you find someone you like." He smiled friendly, reaching the door. Before opening it, he added, "And you just called him Jou, Kaiba! That's the first step to show your love! You should call him by his name more often." He winked, and closed the door.   
  
The multi-billionaire looked at him with wide eyes, before realized what he'd just said. "What did I just say?!" He blushed, "That Otogi, he is going to pay for that!" He swore.   
  
Why did Seto Kaiba always fall for Otogi Ryuuji's love trap? Nobody knew...   
  
  
******************************************   
  
_**A/N: Yes! Another part that Infinity writes! You ppl must be very happy, ne?*winks***_   
  
Jou growled, struggling against the man that held him. Anzu didn't bother to struggle because of her injury, so the guard that held her pushed the door open. "Master Pegasus, we found them loose in the dungeon." Jou's guard said.   
  
The blond winced as he was tossed to the ground, Anzu's guard dropping her a little more gently and pointing a gun at both of them so they wouldn't move. "What shall be done with them?"   
  
"What, indeed?" Pegasus mused, looking at them with a scary smile.   
  
Just then, Croquet came in. "Sir, your spies on Mr. Kaiba sent me their latest report."   
  
"Excellent. Give it to me."   
  
"They overheard a conversation while Mr. Motou was visiting." He informed his master. "Neither of them accepts your generous offer."   
  
Pegasus looked at the two of them with an ugly snarl. "Well, it looks like your boyfriends don't care much for you, after all...."   
  
Pegasus walked forward, and knelt before the two of them, staring at them intently. He reached out and ran a finger down Anzu's cheek, watching her pull away. "Such a beautiful girl you are.... Do you think your boyfriend would still love you if you weren't this beautiful?"   
  
Anzu flinched. "Y-Yami would love me no matter what!"   
  
"Oh my, how very sweet." He grinned sadistically. "Would he be that loyal if I took your beauty away?" Pegasus stood up, and said something to one of the guards, who left.   
  
"What are you planning?" Jou demanded.   
  
Pegasus ignored him, pacing until the guard returned, and handed him a long leather whip. The silver-haired man smiled, and shook it loose, lashing out. "This."   
  
"Hey!" Jou leapt to his feet, and threw himself in front of Anzu, knowing how unhappy Yami would be if his girlfriend was hurt. "Leave her alone; she never did anything to you!"   
  
Jou cried out in pain as the end of the whip slashed diagonally across his cheek, making an angry red welt. He put a hand up to touch it, wincing. "Beauty is one of the things most important to a girl! You can't take it from Anzu!"   
  
"Do you ALWAYS get in the way?" Pegasus demanded, glaring at Jou.   
  
"You could say that." Jou panted, still holding his cheek.   
  
"Handsome and fair, are we?" Pegasus mocked. "Well, girls aren't the only ones who can have their beauty taken away...." He cracked the whip again.   
  
Jou yelped as the whip caught him along his arm. "You heartless bastard!"   
  
"Such language!" Pegasus scolded. "I'm afraid that I'll have to whip it out of you... puppy." He smirked, using Seto's pet name for Jou.   
  
Jou's eyes widened, and he tried to back away. The whip was long though, and Pegasus could easily keep him in reach.   
  
"Stop it!" Anzu yelled. Jou had stood up for her, now she should stand up for him! She tried to get up, but fell back down from her injured leg.   
  
"Is Miss Anzu mad that I'm being rough with her friend?" Pegasus mocked. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle from now on...." He made his way over to Jou, and pulled him close with one hand, gripping his hair with the other so he couldn't escape, and kissed him.   
  
Jou's eyes widened, and he let out a small noise of surprise and horror, twisting in Pegasus' arms and tearing his mouth away. He ached all over from the whipping, and he felt humiliated. Seto would never let this happen to him....   
  
"Let him go!" Anzu pleaded.   
  
"It looks like both of you have big mouths." Pegasus still held tight to Jou, preventing him from going anywhere. "Such a dirty mouth, but it tastes so good...." The silver-haired man smirked. "I think I can see why Seto-boy likes you. If he doesn't come to his senses, I think I might keep you...." He claimed Jou's mouth again, more forcefully.   
  
Jou stiffened in horror, and he could hear somebody whimpering, realizing that it was him. He could feel Pegasus' tongue slither into his mouth to claim it, slimy against his own. It was a bruising kiss, rough, hard, and degrading, as Pegasus forced his own body to respond.   
  
Where were Yami and Seto? Were they just going to let him STAY here? He'd thought that Yami cared for him too much to let his friend suffer like this.... heck, even Seto should've been a little concerned!   
  
He wanted to see Yami again, and know that there was somebody who would notice and care that he was missing. He even wanted to see Seto again; his teasing wasn't half as bad as this sort of humiliation. Brown eyes fiery with hatred, Joey bit down full force, grinding his teeth as hard as he could.   
  
Pegasus threw him away with a roar of pain and outrage, and Jou hit the wall hard, sliding to the floor in a daze. The silver-haired man turned to his guards. "Lock that girl up again; I'll deal with HER tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, sir." The two guards each took one of Anzu's arms, and started to half-drag, half-lead her out, as the door had been left open from Croquet leaving earlier.   
  
Pegasus knelt in front of Jou and grinned viciously, pulling the blond's shirt over his head, and ran a hand across the teen's smooth chest.   
  
"Handsome, indeed." Pegasus purred darkly, pulling a knife from his belt. "Soon, my pet, I'll show you what is in store for those who disobey me...." He moved to straddle Jou's waist, one hand leaning his weight on the teen's shoulder, so he couldn't escape.   
  
When Jou was aware again, the first thing he saw was a flash of silver. His eyes followed it down to his bare chest, where a knife was poised under his collarbone. "Wh-what are you....?"   
  
"Hold still, Little Pup." Pegasus advised him, and then with the utmost care, began to carve into Jou's flesh with the knife, like a painter working on his canvas, with red blood for paint.   
  
Jou screamed, eyes shut tightly as he tried to escape, though he was being held down too tightly. Each time the knife moved felt like fire being traced across his skin. Tears of agony squeezed out from beneath his tightly closed eyelids.   
  
The symbol slowly took shape, slowly because the artist wanted to drag it out. A bold crimson eye stood out against Jounouchi's pale skin, the wound cut so that it was precisely as deep as his skin, so it would leave no disabilities or health problems. Just a scar, to show that the mutt was his, his now and forever.   
  
Jou felt something cold and sticky fall onto his stomach, sliding down onto the floor with a clatter. He shivered, feeling something warm and soft trailing across it after, and opened his eyes to look.   
  
Pegasus was bent over him, tongue moving in sensually slow, smooth strokes as he cleaned off the blood on Jou's stomach from the dropped knife. The older man leaned forward, a few strands of silver hair tickling his skin as the tongue moved up to his chest to clean the wound.   
  
Jou shuddered with mixed pain and pleasure, and turned his head away, not wanting to see what was being done to him. Pegasus noticed this, and gave him a predatory smile. "Oh, we ARE going to have fun, aren't we, pet? Just you wait, there is still SO much more...."   
  
Pegasus smiled, his brown eyes boring into Jou's. "But, I think I'll leave you to think over your behavior, and see if you'll have a change of heart...." He stood up, and handed Jou his shirt, opening the door. "Go back to your room for now; I'll know if you try to escape. And trust me, if you thought this was bad...." He left the threat unsaid.   
  
Jou glared at him, rubbing tears of pain and anger from his face, and left the room. He'd show that bastard....   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
OMG....This is the longest chappy I never wrote.....*blink*   
More than 3000 words....Is this a good thing or a bad thing.....|||   
Ok, just to warn you...again...that 1/2 of this chappy was written during midnight...again...*sweatdrop*   
Like I said...I dunno WHY ideas come out at my sleepy hours...Not fair!*snif*   
Anywayz, hope you enjoy it, and instead of killing me, review me, thx^^ 


	10. Chapter 9

Warning+A/N: Hmmm.....I dunno....But I have a note for those who want to read lemonish scene. I got one on my comp, so if you are interested to read it, email me or say it in the review, I'll send it to you. Just to warn you, the lemonish scene is unedited and kinda not related to story.   
  
  
Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN??! I DO NOT OWN YGO NOR METEOGARDEN...*snif* I hate to do this part 'cause it ALWAYS make me sad sad....   
  
  
A big thx to my beta-reader, Loon, my co-writer, Infinity and those who review me^____^ ME LOVE YA ALL!!*send kisses*   
  
  
**Attention:** _ Hehe...Infy wrote a feedback fic called Plastic Passion, and she would like to have some ppl review for it!=P I know the pairing is unusual, but tht's what that fic made for ;)_   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Nine +

_   
  
  
  
Pegasus lounged on the edge of his bed, smiling at Anzu and Jou as the guards brought them in. "Well, my pet, have you thought it over yet?"   
  
"I'll never cooperate with you." Jou growled.   
  
"Such a pity..." Pegasus purred. "I'd been rather looking forward to having you." He smiled wickedly. "But Little Anzu will have to do, yes?"   
  
Anzu gasped, looking up nervously at the guard who had a gun pointed at both of them. "Y-you...."   
  
Jou glared. "Don't you touch her!"   
  
"Well, my loyal pup, it's your choice." Pegasus smirked. "Either you cooperate, or I'll make her."   
  
"Don't do it, Jounouchi!" Anzu looked at him with wide eyes. He'd already gone through so much for her....   
  
Jou bit his lip, looking between the two. He didn't want Anzu to suffer.... Finally, he stepped forward, hands out in surrender. "Me. Leave her alone; I'll do what you say...."   
  
"Jounouchi...." Anzu whispered, shocked by the sacrifice he was making.   
  
Anzu struggled as much as she could, but with her injured leg, she couldn't hope to get away from the man who was holding her. Even if she did, the other one was pointing a gun at her; there was no escape.   
  
Anzu watched the two guys, both disgusted and guilty. It was all her fault that Jou had to go through with this.... If she'd just convinced Pegasus to ignore him.....   
  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't been able to help Jou, after all he'd done for her.... What kind of payment was this?   
  
She hadn't paid him back much at all! First, she'd taken those pictures, and put up the article on the announcement board, then she'd blackmailed him, and she'd even separated him from Yami!   
  
She hadn't been nice to him at all, and he'd never shown her anything but kindness. She needed to find some way to make it up to him....later, when they were out of this mess. 'Yami, where are you?' She thought in despair.   
  
Meanwhile, Jou gripped the sheets tightly, head thrown back as Pegasus dealt with him. He stared at Anzu without seeing her, eyes clouded with lust.   
  
Anzu shivered, feeling her skin crawling under his gaze. This couldn't be happening.... She didn't want Jou to be abused like this.... "NO! Stop it!"   
  
Why wouldn't this nightmare end? Why wasn't anybody coming to save them?   
  
"Please, somebody, make it stop...." She whispered.   
  
**_A/N: Okay, that's all.....Sorry about that....*nervous laugh*_**   
  
******************************************   
  
  
It had been hours that Yami Motou wandered in this mazed dungeon, trying to find out where his friend and Anzu were. He should have ask his secret agents to search more about Pegasus' hiding place. But he was too over-confident, thinking this would be a piece of cake. How stupid of him! He should know that the silver-haired man was someone who would surely create a labyrinth as his secret place. Pegasus wasn't _that_ stupid, he was like them, a CEO of a big company, he would never let this place be discovered that easily, and he would definitely make it as complicated as possible. Why hadn't he thought of that? Just trying to find out the location was already a tough job, he should know that inside must be a maze!   
  
Yami looked around, having a feeling of déjà vu. And it hit him; this was where he'd entered hours ago!   
  
'Don't tell me I did the entire walk and search for nothing....' He sighed tiredly.   
  
When he decided to restart his little 'walk', he heard something; or rather someone approaching him, closer and closer. He had no choice but to be prepared to fight for his safety, and he even brought a gun in case if something really bad might happen. Yami hated to kill people, he may act cold but he would never kill a person unless he had to, for whatever the reason was.   
  
Without hesitation, he struck his enemy when Yami knew he was nearby. Unexpectedly, the stranger blocked his attack; it was the first time from the moment he had had his foot inside of this dungeon until now that someone stopped his move without putting too much effort. The red-eyed teen narrowed his eyes, this wasn't good for him. He tried again, but the stranger was faster than him. Pointing a gun in front of Yami, he demanded,   
  
"Bring me to your master, or else you're a death man."   
  
"Ka...Kaiba?? What are YOU doing here?!" Yami asked, half surprised and half expecting that Seto would appear in this place.   
  
"Same goal as you, Motou." He replied coldly, lowering the dangerous thing in front of him.   
  
"I didn't know you cared about Jou, Kaiba. I thought you said you don't want to waste your time on the little miserable good-for-nothing puppy right?" The tri-color haired teen smiled amusedly.   
  
"My reason of being here is none of your concern, Motou." The brunet responded calmly, "I am only here to bring back what was belonged to me." He said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Possessive, are we?" Yami smirked good-naturedly, " But never mind of that, we have to get going or we'll never be able to find Pegasus' room."   
  
"I have a map of this dungeon." The cerulean-eyed teen flashed a paper, "Hopefully this is a real one."   
  
"How did you.....?" The CEO of Motou Corp. asked, eyes wide.   
  
"I have my own way," Seto smirked, "Looks like I'm still better than you, Motou."   
  
"Don't forget about this, Kaiba. Your company is still nothing compared to mine. And you know that." Yami smiled coldly, "Now should we begin our search now?"   
  
"Don't forget about this too, Motou. That you may be the first while I'm the second, but one day I'll tear off your annoying smile from your face. I'll let you experience what defeat tastes like." Seto snorted, observing carefully the not-very-clear map that Otogi gave him, before giving the direction.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
_**A/N: Yupyup, Infinity is so nice! She wrote another part for me*heart***_   
  
The dungeon was just as complicated as they had thought it would be, yet Otogi's map, despite being messy, was as accurate as anything they could have hoped for. As they walked, Seto thought he heard footsteps, and stopped to listen better.   
  
Seeing his companion keep going, Seto put out his arm to stop Yami. "What are y--" The spike-haired teen protested, but was cut short by a hand covering his mouth.   
  
Seto glared at him, and motioned for quiet, pushing the shorter teen to look around the corner. Two guards were passing, helping Anzu to walk back to her room.   
  
Once they'd passed, Seto let go of Yami's mouth. "They're going the opposite way of Pegasus' rooms."   
  
"So...?"   
  
"So we'll have to split up." Seto informed him. "You go after the girl, and I'll keep going."   
  
"And how will I know where to g--" Yami started to ask, then stumbled as Seto shoved him into the hall.   
  
"Just follow the guards." Seto rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine!" Yami growled, before following them.   
  
Seto followed the map, grumbling about how unclear it was. Couldn't Otogi do better than this? He _was_ supposed to be good at researching things!   
  
It looked like it was good enough, though. Seto was almost to the room when he heard a shout, and started to run, following where the noise had come from. He shoved the doors open, and rushed in, gun held in front of him.   
  
Pegasus looked up, startled. "Why, Kaaaaaiba-boy, why didn't you call? I wasn't expecting you!"   
  
"You know the reason why." Seto growled. "Let him go."   
  
"What--"   
  
"I said, let him go!" Seto repeated, and fired his gun.   
  
Pegasus threw himself to the side, letting out a yelp of pain as the bullet grazed his shoulder. He gripped Jou's arm tightly. "Now now, Little Seto, you don't want your puppy to be hurt, do you?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Seto glared at him, still holding the smoking gun.   
  
"I'm saying that the next time you fire, your miss might be fatal...." Pegasus purred. "Now, drop the gun."   
  
"You...." Seto slowly lowered the gun, not wanting to one bit.   
  
"I said drop it, Kaiba Boy. As in, on the ground." Pegasus commanded cheerily.   
  
Seto dropped the gun, glaring at the silver-haired man. "Alright. Now, give him back."   
  
"Oh, but I'm not done with him yet!" Pegasus exclaimed, sounding surprised. "Little Jou, up. I wouldn't want to have bloodstains on my sheets, would I?"   
  
"....How?" Jou stared at him in a mixture of exhaustion and confusion. "I don't have anything to do it with."   
  
"You are my puppy, aren't you?" Pegasus smirked. "Be a good boy and lick it clean."   
  
"But...."   
  
"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would you?" Pegasus prompted.   
  
"No...." Jou admitted, and glared at the silver-haired man. With no other choice, he leaned over, starting to lick the blood off of Pegasus' arm.   
  
Seto looked as disgusted as the blond did, hating to watch.   
  
"Good boy." Pegasus smirked, enjoying the feeling of tongue against skin. "Aren't you a quick one? Every dog deserves a treat...." He used one hand to tilt Joey's chin up, and kissed him slowly and deeply, enjoying the expression on Seto's face.   
  
One hand went down to toy with a hardening nipple, the other lightly tracing the healing scar on Jou's bare chest. Finishing his explorations of Jou's mouth, his head went lower, kissing and nipping his way down Jou's neck, chest, and stomach. He could feel the blond shift underneath him with a harsh gasp, breathing quickly as he was aroused.   
  
Seto glared at Pegasus, blood boiling. If looks could kill, then the man would be dead a thousand times over by now. He was about ready to kill him, too, if he wasn't putting Jou in danger.... Why was the blond obeying?   
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Yami came into the room, with Anzu's arm around his waist to help her walk. "Seto, have you g--" He stopped in mid-sentence, staring with wide eyes at the two naked figures on the bed, with Seto just standing there, gun on the floor.   
  
Pegasus jerked his head up, interrupted from exploring Jou's stomach with his tongue, while his hand had been inching up the boy's inner thigh. "Yami Boy! What a surprise!"   
  
Jou stared, managing to shake himself out of his fog of pleasure. "Anzu? Yami?!" She was safe! That meant.... With a growl of frustration, Jou lashed out, catching Pegasus in the stomach with his fist, winding him.   
  
He swung again, this time connecting with Pegasus' jaw, and scrambled off the bed as quickly as he could.   
  
Pleased with the thought of vengeance, Seto immediately went after the prone man, his fist connecting hard with his left temple. Pegasus' head cracked sickeningly against the wall, and he slumped, blood beginning to trickle out from beneath his silver hair.   
  
Seto would have done more, but Yami grabbed his arm. "Let the police handle this."   
  
"Fine." Seto scowled at him, then turned to Jou, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of the scar. "Put your clothes on, and follow us."   
  
Jou blushed, only now remembering, and scrambled to pick his clothes up from off the floor, dressing quickly so they could leave.   
  
Their progress was slow but sure, mostly because of Anzu's injured leg, even though she leaned heavily against Yami. Seto led them all with the map, and finally brought them back to where they'd come in.   
  
Jou climbed up the steps after him, looking about ready to collapse. And by the time they got outside, he did collapse, drained from the adrenaline and rough treatment.   
  
Cursing, Seto caught the blond before he could fall, and took the teen into his arms. "You get in first; I'll hand him up to you." The CEO instructed as they got back to his helicopter.   
  
Yami helped Anzu in, then went in himself, taking Jou and laying him down so that Seto could pilot.   
  
**_A/N: Okay..finished....My turn now...=P_**   
  
Not longer after, the brunette fell asleep too, exhausted from the screams and begs she'd given to the silver-haired man. She didn't get too much sleep either, just thinking about what would happen to Jou was making her guilty and worried enough, how would she go to bed if she was the one who put the blond into this kind of danger?   
  
It was silent between the two CEOs, Yami was looking at his friend, horrified from what he'd seen earlier. His friend, raped by that maniac, and he wasn't even here to help him! Anzu had told him about yesterday night's incident too, and it already made him sick just to hear about it. Jou must suffer a lot, it looked like it was his first time too. He had to spend some time to help him recover. Hopefully his so-called girlfriend would just let him to...   
  
Suddenly, Seto broke the quietude, cutting short what thought Yami had in his mind.   
  
"You like him, don't you?" The blue-eyed teen asked without turning back.   
  
"Yes." Was the only word Yami said.   
  
"Confident, aren't you?" He smirked, "Not even afraid that I might use that dog as a weapon to against you?"   
  
"You like him too, and I know you'll never do anything bad to him." The red-eyed teen replied matter-of-factly.   
  
"Are you interested a challenge?" Seto asked; without waiting his answer, he continued, "Let's play a game. The one who wins that puppy's heart will have him and the loser's company."   
  
"Jou is not a price that we can bet on!" Yami looked at him angrily, "If you want my company that much, why don't you think up another way to get it?!"   
  
"Tst tst, such a temper, Motou." Seto sneered, "Are you afraid to lose? I thought that Yami Motou never lost in a challenge. Guess I was wrong...."   
  
"Who's afraid of you?!" If it wasn't that he put his seatbelt on, he would stand up for sure, "Fine, I accept your challenge." The tri-color haired teen glared at him, or the seat, whatever was in front of him...   
  
"The game starts tomorrow." The cerulean-eyed teen said calmly, "I'm looking forward for the result." He smirked.   
  
Yes....He was looking forward for the result; the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was the one with the most advantageous part. The fact that Jou was standing at his mansion already gave him a way to heal the little pup's wound earlier than Yami. There was no way Yami was going to win even without cheating, not that he wanted to do so. Seto wanted to have a fair game with him, to see who the mutt would go with, and he wasn't planning to lose the game.   
  
"Me too, Kaiba. Good luck to both of us." Yami smiled coldly. He could still win this game, the blond was his friend, right? No one would know the result until the end, and he was definitely going to be the one who won this bet.   
  
Looked like the real fun began.....   
  
**

~oOoOo~

**   
  
YAY!!! Another chappy is done!!!   
I'm so proud of me....already 9 chappies....*tears*   
I NEVER write so much in my entire life*nodnod*   
I wonder how many chappies it will take to finish it.....   
Hmm.....Very good question....*thinking hard*   
Anywayz....this is where I have no idea what to write.....|||   
Cause, the earlier chappies...they were from my ancient plot that I had in my mind 3 monthes ago. And I change them a bit(or a lot? I dunno...) so it'll look better and logical.   
So....Do NOT expect me to update very soon 'cause I may suffer Writer's block...*sigh*   
Dun worry, I'll try hard to update it as soon as possible, just...dunno if I can...do it....= = 


	11. Chapter 10

Warning: Well.....Since I have no ideas what to write...I guess there'll be some (or a lot?) corny scenes...= = Man...I'm such a bad writer....||| Stupid me, why did I write this fic anyway?!*hit head on the table several time* And OOCness too...*sweatdrop*   
  
  
Disclaimer: When did I say that I own them?? I dun and will never own YGO and MeteoGarden....Except, of course, if the producer gave me the right to have them, I would own them and make a lot of money! =P   
  
  
A big thx to my beta-reader, Loon, my co-writer, Infinity and all those who review it*gives away candies* --Copycat...|||   
  
  
PS: I wrote another fic..It's not very good, but I would like you to go R&R and tell me what do u think about it, plz?   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Ten +

_   
  
  
  
Yami was staying at one of the empty classrooms, waiting for Anzu to show up. The brunette had given him a notice this morning, asking him to wait for her at their Philosophy classroom at lunch hour, which meant now he was hungry, and he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, not really interested in what Anzu would want to tell him about.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a still panting girl.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yami! I really didn't mean to be late, honest! My teacher didn't want any of us to leave until everyone had finished their works! And it took forever for those stupid people to finish it! And..."   
  
"It's okay. What do you want to talk about?" Yami cut short what Anzu was talking about; he didn't have all day to listen to her long speech. After all, she wasn't a famous politician's daughter for nothing, right?   
  
"You know...after that incident...I have thought a lot..." She paused, "Jou isn't such a bad person, I meant, he saved me from Pegasus' torture. If he wasn't here for me, I wouldn't be as pretty as now...." She said, feeling guilty about it. "And he even saved my virginity! In exchange of his...After all I had done to him, it's my turn to repay him, in some way..." She rocked her leg forward and backward, her eyes at the ground.   
  
"Yes, you should. You blackmailed him, getting him embarrassed in front of so many people for having me. I don't know if there were reasons that you shouldn't repay him for his kindness." Yami glared at her, still mad about what she had done to his best friend.   
  
"I know...." She sighed, "I really feel sorry about it...I guess I'm really a self-centered and selfish person like everyone says, right?" Anzu laughed nervously.   
  
"Let get to the point, Miss.Anzu. Why did you ask me to come here in person?" Yami looked at her coldly; he had to meet his cousin first, then try to find Jou somewhere in the school. He didn't see him after that unhappy event, and he really worried about him. Jou may act tough, but he was fragile inside.   
  
"I want to ask you something, do you like Jou?" She looked at him seriously.   
  
"You know the answer, so why bother to ask the question?" He raised an eyebrow, what was this girl had in her mind?   
  
Anzu took a deep breath before continued, "I want Jou to be happy. After all, he is an orphan. He needs someone to care and to look after him. Especially someone to give him love, someone who really likes him. I know that he has a friend who acts as his mother. But he needs someone equal in his eyes, someone who's a friend and better, a lover for him. Someone that he can share his pain, his happiness that he surely won't want to speak it to anyone. And you're perfect for that. I know you really care about him, Yami, even though you act rough sometimes. But you should look out for Kaiba too, he may not be as open as you, but he still gets his own way to help him." She advised him.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me." He turned away, "After all, I'm your boyfriend, not his. He is Seto's now; I'm already one step late from that arrogant man." Yami smiled bitterly, not wanting to face her.   
  
"They are in relation in public eyes, but they are not together. It's all make up, Yami, and you know that! Stop finding excuses for yourself! Have confidence like you always do!" She shakes her head desperately, "And you're not my boyfriend anymore, Yami. I have decided that our relation is over." This was the hardest decision she ever made in her entire life. Giving up someone she loved, that really wasn't her style. But she did want to repay the blond, and this was the best thing she could think up. Trying to hold back the tears that would fall in any minutes, she said,   
  
"I guess this is goodbye, right? See you, Mr.Yami. And please, have faith in yourself and bring happiness to him. I don't want to sacrifice for nothing." She forced a smile, before running off, leaving a still stunned CEO in the classroom. Tears were running like a river on her face. She couldn't take it anymore. Covering her half face with one of her hands, she ran without watching where she was going, before it was too late, and bounced full force into someone.   
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" The stranger asked, helping her get up.   
  
"Yeah...Don't worry, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes; not wanting someone saw her cry. "Thank yo---Yami?!" She looked at him, eyes wide.   
  
"No, Yami is my cousin. Everyone mistook me as him." He chuckled, "I'm Yugi Muto, nice to me you." The tri-color haired teen smiled warmly to her.   
  
He did look like him, but had a softer and younger face. And his eyes' color was different too, if you looked at them carefully. Unlike his cousin, that kid was shorter too, and innocent.   
  
"Sorry about that. I'm Anzu Masaki, nice to meet you too." She smiled back.   
  
Well, well, looked like a new story began.....But let's just focused about the main one, ok?   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
This was the second night that Jounouchi had nightmares. They were almost alike; related to what Pegasus had done to him. It was painful; he could still feel that man's presence, even though he wasn't here, probably staying at the police station. But he could still feel the pain, the pleasure that maniac had caused to him. The blond wanted to be with somebody, anybody, so he wouldn't feel so alone and unwanted. But he doubted about it, no one wanted a dirty little orphan, right?   
  
He still wanted to keep on hoping that someone would save him from those nightmares, taking him away from them. The only person he could rely on, at the moment, was Seto, since the blond lived with him, and Jou didn't want to leave. The reason was still unknown to himself; he just liked it, that was all. The brunet had become less cold than before, maybe he could ask he about sleeping with him tonight? It wasn't a big deal, just one night in that CEO's room; he didn't think that Seto was stingy to the point to kick him out...Hopefully....   
  
After losing several times in the still unfamiliar mansion, he finally found Seto's room. Raising his trembling hand, he reached the doorknob, having his courage leave him all the suddenly. He couldn't do it, and he would _never_ ask him for this kind of help! This was ridiculous, what was he thinking anyway?! That multi-billionaire would surely laugh at him; insult him with anything the arrogant teen could think up. Beside, he could make it out without anyone's help; it wasn't the first time he had nightmares, even though they were the worst ones. He doubted that Seto would help him, with his cold attitude; Jou didn't know if he would catch a cold or maybe die from the coldness.   
  
Without warning, he heard Seto's calling, demanding him to get inside of the room, which almost made him jumped three meters mentally. He opened the door carefully, trying to think up an excuse to explain why did he disturb the Great Seto Kaiba's wonderful sleep in the middle of night. But he could think up none, the cerulean-eyed teen wouldn't buy explanations that were not important in his eyes. Guess he had to tell the truth....   
  
"What do you want?!" Seto's emotionless voice came from the big king-sized bed that the brown-haired teen owned.   
  
"I....I...euh....Well....euh....." Jou stammered, didn't he say he was going to tell the truth?!   
  
"Never mind....I'm leaving, sorry to bother you. Good night." The brown-eyed teen turned away, wanted to get out of there. He shouldn't come here in the first place; it would only get him more embarrassing....   
  
"Wait! What do you want to talk about?" This was the second time Jou didn't fight back when he called him by his nicknames, and that wasn't a good sign.   
  
"Nothing important....." The blond replied darkly. He was still afraid to go back to his chamber, afraid to be alone in the big guestroom. Somewhere deep inside of him kept telling him that he would be safer with Seto, but he tried to ignore it, not wanting to trust it.   
  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Seto folded his arms, "So....? Will you talk or not? I need some sleep, you know?" The brunet looked at him impatiently.   
  
"Well....I....I...." Jou took a deep breath, "IjustwanttoaskyouifIcansleepwithyoutonight?" Great, he just said it...But he felt much better now.   
  
"You want to...stay with me?" The blue-eyed teen raised an eyebrow, so that was what troubled him? The rich CEO thought something worse was happen to him. "So, if I recall it right, you want to sleep with me tonight?" Seto wasn't a Kaiba for nothing; he just translated what the mutt just said minute ago.   
  
Jou answer it by a nod, blushing lightly. "Can I?" He looked at him while trying to imitate anime characters' puppy eyes. The blond really didn't want to face those things by himself anymore...It was not an enjoyable experience; maybe staying with someone would change something?   
  
"Did I say that puppy can't sleep on the master's bed?" Seto smirked, "I guess I didn't make that rule in the house, right?" He gave Jou some space so he could climb up on the bed and sleep.   
  
"Thanks....." He didn't expect that kind of answer, didn't expect that Seto really let him sleep with him. He happily hopped on the bed, trying to have a respectable space between him and the brunet. "Good night...." Jou yawned, before falling into deep sleep, tired from two days' white night.   
  
"Good night, Jou." He chuckled after thinking what did the blond just ask. He sounded like a little child who had nightmares. and Seto didn't even have to guess what kind of nightmares the blond had.   
  
'That Pegasus, he really deserves a slow and painful death...' He smircked coldly. No one _had_ the right to hurt _his_ puppy...Waited a minute, when did he become possessive over a mutt? Oh well, he really didn't care about it. After all, if Seto wasn't wrong, he did like him. It may took him time to realize that; better find it out than deny it, no?   
  
It wasn't his fault if the one he had interest was a boy, and a _normal_ poor guy to be specify. The brown-haired teen hugged him, wanting to make him feel secure. Seto didn't know that Jou also had a fragile part....And the multi-billionaire didn't know why did he become soft, but he cared less about it. He didn't see the smile on Jou's face...   
  
Tonight, no one had dreamed of a certain silver-haired maniac.....   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Yami Motou was searching for his friend; it was the third day that he didn't see the blond, and it worried him. Part of it was because Jou was his friend, his crush; part of it was because he didn't want to lose the bet. The cost was too high, and he didn't want to lose both, not even plan on losing.   
  
Today was the perfect time for him, Seto wasn't at school, and Jou surely wouldn't want to stay at home while he should sit in the classroom and listen to those boring teachers' babbles. He didn't like school, but he wanted to graduate, and have a job. And Yami didn't think that the brown-eyed teen would accept his offer as working for him and doing nothing at all.   
  
"Look what we have here, it's Mr.Kaiba's slut!" One of the girls looked at him, disgust was written all over her face.   
  
"Hey!" Jou glared at her, if he wasn't the kind of person who didn't fight with girls, he probably would break one of her bones, now.   
  
"I just want to warn you something, pauper. Don't be too close to Mr.Kaiba, you can't be, and won't be important to him. Just look at you, a beggar like you could _never_ be anything significant to him. You're just a whore for him, an insignificant puppy that he could throw away anytime he wants. So, you should leave him already, and gives him back to us. Rich people should be with rich one, not with some poor guys like you. You're only good as a play toy to us, which means to Mr.Kaiba too. So leave him before you get yourself hurt." The leader-liked girl said viciously without even breathing much from the long speech.   
  
"Yeah!" One of the girls exclaimed.   
  
"She is right!" Another girl agreed.   
  
"We are only telling you this because we don't want you to get hurt." The third girl smiled in a not-so-friendly way to him.   
  
"And I warn you, Jounouchi Katsuya, get away from Mr.Motou too. He acts as your friend because he pities you." The leader of the little gang smiled coldly after seeing Jou's face getting darker. Looked like she did get the reaction she wanted to see from the blond boy....   
  
"And who told you that?!" A familiar voice broke in, not being happy about what he just had heard. "How can you be sure about it when you're not me?" Yami glared at them, those girls were really selfish! They were just like normal people, only their status had raised them up. If it wasn't their background's help, they were nothing but a group of average people covered with higher position and money.   
  
"I...I...I was teaching him some...some manners, M...Mr.Motou." She stuttered, didn't she tell the others to notice her when Yami was around?   
  
"Really? Doesn't look like one to me." The red-eyed teen raised an eyebrow, not even trusting any words she had said. He gave a quick look to Jou; seeing his friend's face grew darker, he dragged the blond away. Ignoring Jou's protest, Yami took him to a private place that he had found weeks ago, a place where he hid from his fan girls.   
  
"Jou, tell me, what did that girl say to you?" Yami looked at Jou worriedly; the blond had never been like that before....   
  
"Nothing...." He answered without looking at the spiky-haired teen. He was still hurt by those words, and it just reminded him of Pegasus, of what kind of trash he was, an excuse for the world.   
  
"How am I going to trust you if you are acting like that, Jounouchi! How will I help you if you don't tell me anything?!" Yami asked angrily, Jou was always like that, never wanted to tell people his problems, always solved them by himself.   
  
"I...I...." Jou looked away, didn't have the courage to meet those confident red eyes. Those eyes...They looked like they could see through you, finding the truth behind the lie, the mask he had put on.   
  
"Jou......." He sighed desperately, "You shouldn't carry those burdens by yourself, especially don't bury them inside of you. You'll only grow weaker mentally and one day you may not be able to take it anymore."   
  
"Yeah........" Yami was right; he was tired about all this. Jou wanted someone to be with him, walking this painful and suffer path together. He was tired of be alone all the time, tired for having to deal everything by himself. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had to fight back those tears, but he was tired of this, tired of always being the tough one in order to protect himself. He wanted to be weak one for once, wanted to release his tiredness, his sorrow, his pain...   
  
Yami seemed to notice it, "If you want to cry, just do it, no one will see it." He paused, "It'll always make you feel better if you just let out what was pressing inside of you." The tri-color haired teen smiled sincerely.   
  
"I....." He cried, couldn't take it anymore. Jou warpped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the CEO's chest. He was acting like a little child, a lost, lonely child, but he really didn't care about it. Last night's comfort had made him feel better, but he didn't know if those girls were telling the truth. He was afraid, afraid that Seto was playing with him and his heart, afraid that he would be alone again. At least, he still had a friend who cared about him, someone among his few friends that was special to him, different from the others. He couldn't tell why, but that was the way he felt.   
  
Yami hugged him back, giving him a friendly, assuredly hug. He knew that now his friend was fragile, one wrong move and it would just break him easily. They were staying like that for God knew how long, until Jou just realized what kind of position they were. He pushed away, blushing madly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to...I...I" Just how many times did he lose the ability to talk? He cursed mentally, just when did boys cry? But it did make him feel good after crying out....   
  
"It's okay, Jou." He smiled friendly to him, "If you feel like crying or talk, I'll always be here for you."   
  
"Thanks." He smiled back, being happy that someone will be with him, no matter what would happen...   
  
Now he had at least one place to go when he was alone...Yami Motou was on the list now...   
  
Maybe he could consider Seto as one too?   
  
**

~oOoOo~

**   
  
I HATE THIS CHAPPY!!!.   
It s*cks...(excuse me for the language...-_-)   
I dunno why I post it....-_-;;   
Hopefully you're gonna like it....even though I doubt it...*sigh*   
Plz, next chappy...be a good one....*pray*   
And, this chappy is..again...being write during midnight....   
Not my fault if I get into writing mood more easily at my sleepy hours...||| 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N+Warning: YAYAYAYAYAY!!! I finally finished this chappy!!*does the happy lil stupid dance* I'm sure this is so bored that you guys won't like it at all...*nervous laugh* Why? Coz I say so! XD Actually, I just have so many things to do that I dun have enough time to neither write nor think> And I was suffering Writer's Block! Well, kind of, but that is another story =P Plus, I was very tired and all, so this fic could be like my "Teach Me How To Dance", which means a lot of words repeat over and over again and the chappy may get less and less interesting...^^;;; Wow...Long A/N...Ok...I'll sh*t up now....As warning of today...hmm...OOCness and corny scenes will do, yupyup*nod*   
  
BTW, to those who read my "Teach Me How To Dance", do you want me to write a sequel too? I may write it, one day...If you ppl want it badly.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own YGO or MeteoGarden...*sobs* I'm only a poor lil writer who writes poorly and badly...-_-;;   
  
A big thx to my beta-readers, Infinity and Loon!! And thanks to you too, my loyal readers (if any)!! I love you all!!^^   
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Elven +

_   
  
  
  
Today was special day. Well, it was, for Jou.   
  
Yami was taking him to amusement park for some unknown reason, but he didn't care about it. The tri-color haired teen rarely took him to any place since he was always busy. His father never wanted Yami to be with him, so Yami couldn't be with him in public places, but that was before.   
  
Now was different. Yami had the right to do whatever he wanted; his father hadn't any control on him now. At least Yami's dad wasn't here to decide whatever was good for the red-eyed teen or not. Yami was big enough to know what was beneficial for him, what was the right thing to do. His father hated Jou just because the blond was an orphan. The brown-eyed teen didn't understand what was wrong for being a pauper; it wasn't his fault if he wasn't as rich as Yami. Heck, he couldn't decide what kind of life he wanted to have. No one had the power to change their background, but people could change their own destiny, and Jou believed in it. It was the one of the things that had kept him alive until now, or else he would probably have killed himself already.   
  
Well, they had gone to that Fun House this morning, and it wasn't fun at all. Actually, it was, but not as enjoyable as he thought. They were only standing in front of he-didn't-know-how-many mirrors, and that was all. Yeah, sure, it was funny, but what was the point of it? Watching your friend, yourself and maybe other people doing weird moves and poses was kind of boring, in Jou's opinion. At least it was finished, and they were having their lunch in a calm, peaceful place that Yami had found minutes ago. Unlike Jou, his friend was really good at finding places where no one would come and disturb them. But in exchange of it, Jou had to share his meal with Yami since he had accidentally forgotten his lunch and money at home, again. The blond wondered if Yami was telling the truth; he _always_ told Jou that he didn't bring his meal! Did he do it on purpose? And even if he had his meal with him, Yami always found some way to steal his lunch. Why couldn't he just buy or eat his and leave his lunchbox alone?!   
  
"The meal is great, Jou!" Yami smiled, taking another bite from his lunchbox, or should we say, Jou's?   
  
"Thanks." Jou smiled back, trying to get what was belonged to him once. Didn't look like there was something left for him.   
  
"You are such a great cook, Jou. Better than mine." Yami said, ignoring Jou's glares. He wasn't going to lose the rare occasion he could have for savoring Jou's masterpiece! Well, not really, but the ruby-eyed teen didn't care about it. "It has been years that I didn't taste your home-made cooking, Jou! And you are getting better now!"   
  
"Thanks, Yami." Jou grinned.   
  
"You're welcome." Yami nodded, "Do you remember the first time you tried to cook? You almost burned up the house!" Yami chuckled, "And the other day, you put too much salt in the soup, then you forgot to take out the---"   
  
"Yami! Stop it!" Jou blushed, "I was only like....10 years old! And I never cooked before!! Besides, you don't even know how to cook!"   
  
"I don't need to know how to cook, that is for girls." Yami replied matter-of-factly.   
  
"Unlike me, you don't have the talents to cook well, Yami." Jou answered, "I'm sure you are worse than anyone I know."   
  
"I am better than anyone, if I try." Yami glared.   
  
"Sure sure." Jou rolled his eyes, "You are just afraid to admit that you're just not as good as me, that's all." The blond stuck out his tongue playfully, not thinking that this would only annoy the spiky-haired teen more.   
  
"I was good at what I did." Yami protested. "And I didn't need to cook. Other people did that for me."   
  
"See? You're not admitting you're not as good as I am." Jou teased. "Did you have people do everything for you?"   
  
"Well, there are things that I won't ask them do for me...." Yami smiled maliciously, "Like this....!" He pounced on Jou and tickled him, making the blond laugh unstoppably.   
  
"S--Sto--Stop---it, Ya---mi!!" Jou said while trying to breathe, "I'm---so--rry!!"   
  
"That won't work this time, Jou" The ruby-eyed teen smiled sweetly, "This is going to teach you not to mess with me!"   
  
"Y--You...!!" Jou tried to do the same thing, but it didn't work out for him.   
  
"I forgot to tell you, I'm not afraid of tickles." Yami smirked good-naturedly.   
  
'Well, that's okay, Jounouchi could still think up of something to revenge Mr. Motou!' The blond swore.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
As he had promised hours before, he did find out what Yami was afraid of: Rollercoaster....   
  
"Why did you choose something so boring like that??!" The rich teen glared at Jou after coming out from bathroom. He just threw up almost everything he had in his stomach, thanks to his blond friend.   
  
"It wasn't boring at all! It was fun! You just couldn't stand it, that's all!" Jou grinned, that would teach him. But still, he didn't know that Yami feared rollercoaster. He chose it without thinking about it. Besides, it was part of Yami fault too, the rich teen should tell him that he didn't like it, and he may consider picking another one.   
  
"Never mind, I'm not going to have a verbal fight with you in the public place." The young CEO sighed heavily, "Anyways, I'm kind of hungry, want to buy something to eat?"   
  
"You know me, Yami." Jou smiled, "So...What are we waiting for? Let's go!!" The sandy-haired teen grabbed one of Yami's hands, and dragged him directly to the food shop.   
  
"Something that will never change..." The tri-color haired shook his head.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
"I know you did that on purpose." Jou groaned.   
  
"Oh?" Yami raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"   
  
"You know I'm afraid of that!" The brown-eyed teen glared at the rich young man, trying to fight back the urge to tackle him.   
  
"Afraid of what?" Yami smiled innocently, trying hard not to laugh. They were at the Ghost House, since it was his turn to choose which game they should play. As Jou had been so nice with him for choosing Rollercoaster, so...why couldn't he pick something that _the blond_ feared? Beside, he was having fun seeing his friend jumping and almost fainting from those fake ghosts, his face was priceless!   
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Yami! You just tricked me!" Jou scowled at red-eyed teen; what did he do _that_ for?!   
  
"I didn't, Jou." Yami replied matter-of-factly, "I didn't trick you, either."   
  
"Hn. Whatever" The blond snorted, folding his arms. It was already late now, and he didn't want to waste too much time on some insignificant talks. It wasn't that he didn't care about it; it was because he knew he couldn't win against the spiky-haired teen. After all, Yami was a CEO, and he was only a normal civilian.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Yami asked, "I heard there are fireworks tonight, do you want to watch them?"   
  
"Okay." Jou nodded, "So where are these famous fireworks?"   
  
"Just right behind there." Yami pointed at the Ferris Wheel, "I think it starts in ten minutes. And if we are lucky enough, maybe the guy who works here might let us get on the seat. Then stop it so we can get a better view."   
  
"Good idea." Jou smiled, as he followed the ruby-eyed teen to the Ferris Wheel.   
  
They did get the permission for it, since Yami was a famous and important CEO. Who would say no to him? Well, maybe Jou, but that was because he was a special case.   
  
Yami draped his arm over Jou's shoulders, admiring the fireworks quietly and just enjoying their time together. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jou asked.   
  
"Yeah...." Yami agreed, and turned to look at his friend for a moment, admiring his golden hair and big brown eyes. Beautiful....   
  
Without really thinking about what he was doing, Yami guided their lips together, tongue slipping into Jou's mouth as he kissed him passionately. He gazed into Jou's eyes, hand running through his hair.   
  
Jou's eyes widened in shock as he felt the warm tongue invade his mouth, and almost choked, his cheeks turning pink. His lips moved hesitantly against Yami's, tongue brushing against his a little clumsily.   
  
Jou could only look at him with surprised eyes mixed with confusion. Why did Yami stop?...Waited a minute, why did he care about it, anyway? Why did he respond to it instead of slapping or pushing him away? Why did he enjoy it? So many questions were circling in Jou's little head, like they were trying to explode his brain. He was puzzled by all these new emotions, his feelings toward a certain Yami Motou. Was it friendship, or...something else? It couldn't be friendship. Well, think about it, since when you kissed your _best_ friend? And say the _best friend_ was a guy. At least he never heard of that before...   
  
So what was it? What was this new sentiment that had been dug out from deep inside of him? Or was it? He didn't know anymore...Or...was it...Love? This was ridiculous, how would he like Yami? And why him?? Yami was a guy, and he was a guy. This couldn't be possible, no way.   
  
But was it a bad thing? Alright, maybe he did like him; maybe he didn't like him. Maybe...So many maybes, and them didn't help. He still didn't know the answer, couldn't find out his true feelings. Maybe a cold shower and a rest would aid him?   
  
His thought was cut short by Yami, who looked at him worriedly. "Jou? Are you alright?" The spiky-haired teen didn't want to lose Jou; this was his entire fault. Why didn't he control himself, anyways?   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Jou forced a smile, tired from the long day and thinking, "Let's go home, shall we?"   
  
He should think about it later...   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
_**A/N: Yup, Infinity wrote this part for me^^ I am sure everyone is happy now coz she's better than me...^^;;**_   
  
"This looks like a nice spot." Seto sat a picnic basket down under in the shade of some trees.   
  
"It's hard to believe you're actually taking time out from working for this." Jou commented, spreading out the blanket and sitting down.   
  
"Well, I've got to get out sometime, so why not now?" Seto sat down next to him.   
  
Jou just shrugged, and started pulling things out of the basket, eyeing a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Where'd you buy those?" They looked good enough to eat right at the beginning.   
  
"Nowhere. I made them." Seto looked smug.   
  
Jou's jaw dropped in shock. "You can cook?"   
  
"What, didn't think I could?" Seto teased. "I like baking sometimes."   
  
"Huh...." Jou just shook his head, setting down the plate a good ways away from him. Seto might like to cook, but it didn't mean he was good at it.   
  
"They're not going to poison you. Try one." Seto suggested, unwrapping the plate and handing Jou a cookie.   
  
Jou took a bite, blinking a few times. "These're really good.... You sure you didn't have a maid make them for you?" He grinned, starting to eat the rest of it.   
  
"Nope. I made them myself." He repeated.   
  
"Why'd you go through all this trouble?" Jou asked, reaching for another cookie. "I mean, you could just be working or something, right?"   
  
"Because you needed to relax, that's why. A master always has to make sure his puppy is in good health." Seto smirked, winking at him.   
  
"Hey!" Jou grabbed the cookie, and threw it at Seto's head. "I'm NOT a puppy!"   
  
"Of course you're not." Seto rolled his eyes disbelievingly, catching the cookie before it could hit him, and took a bite out of it.   
  
Jou scowled at Seto, who in turn ignored the look, handing him a sandwich. "Eat up, pup. I took you out here for your health, not mine."   
  
"Stop calling me that." Jou took the sandwich, giving Seto a small shove.   
  
"What should I call you then, hmm?" Seto shoved him back almost playfully.   
  
"Call me Jounouchi."   
  
"I thought only people close to you called you that." Seto remarked. "Am I close to you, _Jounouchi_?" He stressed the actual name, and proved his point by moving closer.   
  
"Euh...." Jou faltered, looking up at Seto, who was practically leaning against him now.   
  
"Well?" Seto prompted, an arm snaking around Jou's waist without notice.   
  
"I....I guess...." Jou stuttered, a little nervous with exactly _how_ close they were, at the moment.   
  
"You guess? It was you who said so, wasn't it?" Seto reasoned.   
  
"Well... euh.... y-yeah, but...." Jou blinked several times.   
  
"Maybe you need a little help making up your mind." Seto declared. Gazing into Jou's eyes, he used the arm around the blond's waist to draw him closer, the other hand tilting Jou's head up so he could kiss him softly.   
  
Seto's lips meshed with Jou's in a passionate but gentle kiss, blue eyes burning into amber ones. His tongue slipped past unresisting lips into Jou's mouth, tasting and caressing its sweet depths.   
  
Jou blushed hard, looking up into Seto's intense gaze with a sort of enraptured shock. He could taste the lingering traces of chocolate on Seto's lips, and feel the warm, light stroke of the taller teen's thumb running down the length of his jaw. He was too surprised to even respond, instead allowing himself to simply enjoy the rare moment of tender compassion from the normally cold CEO.   
  
So lost was Jou in his own emotions, that it came as an unwelcome surprise when Seto pulled away. The brunet's hand lingered on Jou's cheek briefly, and he gave the blond a small, sincere smile. "Why don't you think that over, and tell me the answer later?" Seto scooted off to the side a little, to give Jou some room to think, and picked up his own sandwich, starting to eat.   
  
_**A/N: Okay, I know A/Ns are annoying, but I can't let you guys mistake my bad writing for Infy's^^;;**_   
  
Taking his own sandwich, Jou begun to eat it while giving some--he thought--unnoticed looks at Seto. He wondered why did the cerulean-eyed teen kiss him minutes ago? Seto did look sincere; didn't look like the brunet was playing around with him like he had done before. Did Seto really...like him?...Why did he care about it anyway? Didn't he hate that rich pig? But...He did feel something for him....Wait a minute...He didn't; this couldn't be true. Must be the kiss' fault. But still...Seto wasn't a bad guy as he had thought before. The brunet acted like a bastard because he had to, just like Yami. Being a CEO wasn't an easy task, especially when you were young. You had to act tough so people would fear you and respect you. You couldn't let them find your weakness, or else you were a dead man.   
  
Peeping at Seto one last time, he started to think seriously about his feelings. Would he accept it, or...not? Why did Yami's figure appear in his head when he thought of it? Which one did he like? Or was that emotion really...love? It could be anything, since he wasn't an expert in this domain. Jou couldn't give his answer to Seto now, as he had to think about it. About his feelings toward both boys.   
  
Guess he would have some sleepless nights....   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
I know that Katsuya is Jou's first name, and I know that I should ask Infy to write Katsuya instead of Jounouchi when Seto said that only ppl close to Jou would call him Jounouchi. But you know....I prefer Jou than Katsuya, okay?*acting childish*   
  
Anyways, if you dunno this, I never like my own works except draws, so...I hope you enjoy reading this crappy fic^^;;;   
  
Review plz^^   
  
BTW, I wanna say something....BLOND AND BRUNET DO EXIST!! Go check the dict...-_-;; 


	13. Chapter 12

Warning: Weirdness (??) and Oocness...Nothing to say...   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own MeteoGarden or YGO...So dun try to sue me coz you will NEVER get something valuable from me~But I do own Yami's dad, Panseru and Seto's mom, Nayami. They are my...OCs...I know that some dun like it, but what else I can do...I need them for the fic....   
  
Big thx to my beta-reader and co-writer, Infinity and Loon! And to those who reviewed this fic^____^ Special thx to Ozark for being the 100th reviewer! So...this chappy is dedicated to her! Thank you very much^^   
  
I hope you are gonna like it...*ish ready to get kicked*   
  
**To Nekocin** : Ooopsci, I typed the wrong name*sweatdrop* Sorry about that>>;; Well, I know that movie was based on a manga but I never read it before^^;; I know the manga's English name is Meteor Garden, like the movie's title(if my memory was right...) And you guys are lucky coz I didn't watch the movie 'til the end, so that's one of the reasons why the fic doesn't resemble to the movie...Hahahahaha.....|||| I was planning on writing the fic's plot like Meteor Garden but it seemed to turn out into something else*sweatdrop* But I'm happy coz I really dun like to copy someone else's ideas.>>;; It's like plagiat and I hate that. Anyways, I hope you are gonna like this chappy too^^   
  
  
AND NOPE, I'M NOT DEAD YET   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Twelve +

_   
  
  
  
Bakura could be scary when he was mad.   
  
That was what the pup had thought the moment when Jou saw his face.   
  
Okay, maybe Bakura didn't look scary, but he felt...creepy and all. And he knew this was all from his smiling friend.   
  
"Euh...Hi 'Kura, how are you?" Jou asked nervously, trying to break the unusual atmosphere.   
  
"Good, very good." Bakura smiled. Not the warm one, mind you. The one that would send chills to your bone.   
  
Jou shivered, as he felt his friend's anger. "Euh...You okay?"   
  
"Do I look fine to you?" Bakura folded his arms, "You didn't even tell me that you got kicked out from your apartment!"   
  
"Euh....I'm...sorry?" Jou sweatdropped, he forgot to tell Bakura! Well, maybe he didn't, but Jou didn't want to make his white-haired friend worried about him.   
  
"Sorry isn't going to repair anything. But I guess I'll have to accept it." The long-haired teen sighed after seeing Jou's face; the blond looked like a kicked puppy now. It wasn't that Bakura was the bad guy or something. "Anyways, where do you live now?"   
  
"Can't tell." Jou shook his head, "It's a secret."   
  
"Please Jou? I'm really worried about you!" Bakura pleased, as he tried to imitate the puppy eyes on the TV show.   
  
"I...can't...You're probably going to kill me." Jou closed his eyes tiredly, feeling guilty for letting his friend down.   
  
"Come on, Jou. Why can't you tell me about it?" Bakura looked at him worriedly, "Don't tell me that you live in the street?"   
  
"Euh...No." Jou shook his head; he really didn't want to tell him about it.   
  
"Then, where....?" Bakura frowned; he didn't like being the one who knew nothing.   
  
"Somewhere..." Jou smiled innocently.   
  
"Just where is this...._somewhere_?" Bakura asked curiously; why didn't Jou want to tell him?   
  
"Well....you know...somewhere?" Jou smiled innocently, hoping that Bakura would buy it. Too bad that he wasn't a good actor at all.   
  
Bakura sighed. Well, if Jou wanted to play guessing games with him, he was going to play alone.   
  
"Are you staying at Yami's place?" He He inquired, thinking that would be one of the possibilities.   
  
"Naah...I was mad at him, remember?" Jou forced a smile; Bakura would never guess who this Mr. Nice Guy was.   
  
"Then...Don't tell me that you're staying with Mai?" He chuckled at the idea, wondering what would happen if those two were living under the same roof. Everyone knew that Jou couldn't stand Mai, and neither could Mai. Jou worked for Mai because he needed money and the blonde girl kept him since she needed a good baker. He was sure that both of them liked each other, but didn't want to accept the reality. Well, at least that they didn't try to kill each other, and that was a good sign.   
  
"Who wants to stay with HER?!" Jou looked at his friend like he was crazy or something, "That witch is annoying and selfish. You know that I hate her!"   
  
"I heard it, Jou." Mai glared, coming into the kitchen. "I know perfectly that I'm not a witch, thank you very much." She glared at the blond, who was laughing nervously.   
  
"Hello, Mai! What brings you here?" Jou smiled anxiously, scratching his hair uneasily. He didn't know that Mai was here today! The violent-eyed lady came to shop often, but not everyday as she had other things to take care of. The shop may not be big. However, it could be hard if you have a family to watch over at the same time.   
  
"What brings me here? There is someone who wants to see you at the back." Mai pointed at the backdoor, "I don't know who is he, but he looks kind of familiar." Mai added, "By the way, I think Frederic needs some help out here. Bakura, could you give him a hand?"   
  
"Sure, Miss Mai. I would like to." Bakura smiled, "We'll talk about this later. Okay, Jou?"   
  
"Fine." Jou nodded, before heading out the kitchen, searching for the mysterious man.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
"I should ask Mai what he looks like." Jou sighed heavily, running his hand though his messy hair. He had searched everywhere; every possible place and he still didn't find anyone. Did Mai just trick him or something?   
  
"I presume that you are Jounouchi Katsuya. Am I right?" An unfamiliar voice broke in without warning. "My son has been talking about you a lot."   
  
Jou turned to see the new arrival, finding himself staring at a pair of familiar red eyes. The eyes were narrow and slanted, with an intense gaze, and were set under a spiky hairdo that was nearly identical to Yami's. Tall enough to tower over Jou by several inches, the man was nearly 6'0", and had a deep tan, his well-proportioned frame showing that he was rather muscular and powerfully built.   
  
"And who you might be?" Jou asked curiously; that man looked like Yami...   
  
"My name is Panseru Motou. Please to meet you." The middle-aged man smiled, holding his hand out.   
  
"Nice to meet you too." Jou smiled back, shaking the hand. The brown-eyed teen didn't expect to meet him this early. But since Yami wasn't under his control anymore, so the blond didn't need to be scared of him. But what was Yami's dad doing here? Jou was sure that this wasn't any ordinary talk at all.   
  
"So, what can I do for you?" The sandy-haired teen inquired calmly, still keeping his smile. If he wanted to know what was it, he should ask it straightly, right?   
  
"You can do me a favor." Panseru told him. "Staying away from my son."   
  
"May I know why do I have to?" Jou asked as politely as he could, not happy about the requirement that the spiky-haired man had given. Yami had nothing to do with him now, so why couldn't the man just leave his friend alone?   
  
"I don't want you hanging around my son, you filthy beggar. That's all you need to know." Panseru informed him, scowling.   
  
"Just because I'm not as rich as you doesn't mean that I can't be with Yami." Jou glared back. What was wrong with all those rich people?   
  
"Even if you were as rich as we were, you'd still never hold a candle to Yami." The man retorted.   
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Jou snarled. Okay, scratch what he had said, what was wrong with HIM anyway?   
  
"We're talking about YOUR faults, not mine." Panseru reminded him coldly. "I mean you shouldn't even try, do you understand me?"   
  
"I do. But you don't have any single right to force Yami to do whatever you want. Neither order others to do whatever you think it's good or not." Jou replied, glaring at him.   
  
"What do YOU know?" The man asked him spitefully. "Don't meddle in the affairs of your superiors." He glared back.   
  
"Everyone is equal, so you are not superior to any of us." Jou said calmly. "And I won't change my mind about being friend with Yami."   
  
"Trust me, scum, you're not equal to me, or Yami. You're not going to be friends with him anymore, either." Panseru said confidently.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because you aren't a person to them." The man sneered. "You're just an object. A _prize_."   
  
"A...prize?" Jou looked at him, eyes wide. What was he up to?   
  
"That's right." Panseru smirked. "He's going to win you. Just like a stuffed animal from a carnival. Like I said, stay away from my son." That damned Kaiba boy could have this piece of trash, for all he cared.   
  
"I don't trust you." Jou looked at him unbelievingly, "Is this another trick that you have came up again?"   
  
"It's not a trick, kid. This is the real deal. He only sees you as a prize, right now. Like a trophy. If he and that damnable Kaiba hadn't started this whole business, I wouldn't even need to be here, but no...." Panseru cursed to himself.   
  
"What....business...?" He was unsure of it, didn't want to believe it. Yami would never do that, so did Seto...Right?   
  
"Nothing business related, of course." Panseru snorted. "Just a friendly wager. Over who can win YOU. Winner takes all, you and the loser's company." The man snapped sharply.   
  
Jou was completely shocked of what he had heard from the man. Was this really a truth? Or just another trick that Panseru had thought up? But the red-eyed man looked like he wasn't lying. Then why? Why those two did that? He wasn't some kind of toy that they could play with. Just because he wasn't rich didn't mean that people could play with his emotions like that!   
  
"You remember that, scum, and stay away from Yami. I'll be watching." Panseru told the shocked teen, and strode off to the door.   
  
So that was why they were nicer than before? And say that Jou had been fooled by them, almost believing that they really cared about him. What kind of idiot was he?   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
Nayami Kaiba walked down the hall casually, high heels clicking on the floor as she went. She was wearing matching dark green heels and a business suit with a leaf and vine pattern embroidered on the edges, only with a slitted skirt as well. She had wavy brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and cold blue eyes like her son's. She was just taking off a pair of spectacles with small round lenses and sticking them in her pocket; she only used them when she was reading.   
  
She wasn't watching where she was going as something, or rather someone ran into her, making both of them fall off on the floor.   
  
"Oi...That hurts...." A moan came from the fallen boy, who was rubbing his head.   
  
"Watch where you are going, boy." Nayami glared, "My clothes get dirty because of you."   
  
"What?" Jou exclaimed, "I merely touched your clothes!"   
  
"You're the one who ran into me, runt." Nayami snapped.   
  
"What's the problem with you rich people? I didn't run into you on purpose!" Jou snarled back, looking furious. He was already in the bad mood because of Yami's dad, and now this?   
  
"Our problem is people like you." Nayami stood up, brushing herself off.   
  
"Sure sure, I'm sorry about it." Jou rolled his eyes, "Geeez, you acted like that rich pig, are you two related or something?"   
  
"What rich pig are you talking about?" Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Seto Kaiba, that arrogant CEO of Kaiba Corporation." Jou replied, "He's such a jerk sometimes."   
  
Nayami's hand flicked out to slap him across the face. "Don't talk about my SON like that, you filthy scum!"   
  
"Ouch! What a violent woman are you!" Jou rubbed his cheek, which already turned into red. "Wait a minute...He's your....SON?!" Jou looked at her incredibly; no wonder they looked so alike.   
  
Nayami scowled at him. "Yes, you rude pig, he's my son. Do you have a problem with that?"   
  
"I don't have a problem with that, Mrs. Kaiba."Jou paused, "But I think you should teach him how to become friendlier with people."   
  
She sighed, straightening her skirt. "I know.... and I apologize about that. It's my entire fault."   
  
"Why is that?" Jou asked curiously. He thought that Seto was born like that.   
  
"He used to be friendly with people." Nayami told him simply. A maid had told her about the boy that lived with him; this blond must be Jou. And Jou had a right to know, didn't he?   
  
"Really?" Jou raised an eyebrow; that was kind of unbelievable...   
  
"Really." Nayami agreed. "Believe me, I should know."   
  
"Then...What happened to him...? If he's nice, why was he acting so bastard with everyone?" Jou didn't know why he wanted to know about it, but curiosity could kill a cat, right?   
  
"Take a seat?" Nayami suggested, leading him into the living room, and sitting down on the couch. "Like I said, it's my fault he's this way. I didn't mean it to go this far...."   
  
Jou didn't say a thing as he found a comfortable place to sit, listening to what Nayami would tell him.   
  
"He used to be such a nice boy." Nayami began, her features softening with a smile, and her cerulean eyes sparkling a little. "Sweet and polite, full of laughter....he always had a smile." The pleasure of reminiscing faded a little. "That was until he was about 9 years old."   
  
Jou gasped in shock, "He...laughed?" Well, who would know that the Heartless Seto Kaiba was human before? But it wasn't impossible; he did see Seto laughed once...Only once...   
  
"Yes. All the time." Nayami sighed. "Over all the little things. He loved life, and all the simple pleasures it had." She combed a hand through her long brown hair. "By the time he turned 9, I knew I wasn't going to have another child. He was going to inherit Kaiba Corp. And I knew that the business world would crush my baby." She bit her lip, eyes falling down to her hands, tightly clasped in her lap. "I couldn't let that happen. So.... I did it before the world could."   
  
Jou say nothing as he felt pity for the brunette, felt sorry for her. He didn't know that was what happened to him...   
  
"I pushed my little boy into the world before he was ready for it." She looked calm, but if you were good at reading people's faces, you could see she was practically crying. "I tore away his innocence, his happiness.... everything that made him who he was. I tried to make him strong. I didn't know what looked like weakness was really his own sort of strength...."   
  
Nayami took a deep breath, looking at Jou. "And after I did that, I showed him how to push everything away, how to put up a mask around himself. I thought if people couldn't get through his armor to hurt him, couldn't know him enough to use him.... then he'd be fine." She shook her head. "All I really taught him how to do was to hate the world and himself... and me, most of all...."   
  
"Nice talk, woman. Now tell me, what are _you_ doing here?" A cold voice came behind them, breaking in the conversation.   
  
"Seto Kaiba! Watch your manners!" Nayami turned back, glaring. "My reason of being here is none of your business."   
  
"Oh...Then what do you want me to call you, my dearest _mother_?" Seto smirked, stressing the last word on purpose. "And where were you, dog?"   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm NOT a dog." Jou sighed tiredly, not in the mood to fight with him. "And I was working, Kaiba. I still need money to get my apartment, you know?"   
  
"Why will you need that?" Seto raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.   
  
"Didn't you say that you only let me live with you until I find a place to live?" Jou looked at him curiously, blinking.   
  
"You can stay as long as you want, Jou. I won't mind at all." Nayami smiled, patting the blond's shoulder assuredly.   
  
"Listen woman, this is MY mansion, not yours." Seto glared at her, "Do not TRY to decide for me."   
  
"I don't think you mind about it either, Seto." Nayami snickered, "I think you prefer this Jou boy to stay with you, forever."   
  
"I don't think it's your place to say what I think, woman." Seto replied calmly, looking at her with emotionless eyes.   
  
"Fine! I understand." Nayami shook her head, "But that doesn't mean that I'll leave here." She added, before heading back to her room. She didn't want to have another fight with her own son; it hurt her every time she did that. Couldn't she have a normal talk with the brunet, even though it was only one time? Nayami hoped that Jou would help her to get back what she had destroyed, what she had been missing. Hoping that one day Seto would call her mother for once.   
  
"Is this the way you talk with your own mother, Kaiba?" Jou looked at him incredibly; looked like Seto really didn't like his mom after all.   
  
"None of your business, mutt." Seto narrowed his eyes, "She deserves it."   
  
"But she's your mother..." Jou stopped in the middle of his sentence after receiving one of the CEO's famous death glares. "Okay! Okay! I got it!" The blond raised his hands in defeat, sighing.   
  
"You better." Seto snorted.   
  
There was a moment of silence as neither of the boys knew what to say. Jou wasn't sure whether or not to be mad at Seto now. Sure, he felt pity for the brunet, but he was considered as an object to _him_! He couldn't tell why he wanted to be important in Seto's eyes, didn't know why he cared about it. The rich teen was feeling alone; he could sense that. And Jou wanted to help him, in any way he could.   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
This chappy is weird...I can sense it...*sigh*   
The last part is the worst part I have ever written-______-;;   
Hope you are gonna enjoy it...   
I hate Writer's block, I dun even know how I'm going to do with the next chappy...   
This one ish already....hard enough...I was running out of ideas when I wrote it.   
And writing it during midnight isn't helping too...   



	14. Chapter 13

Warning: Hmmm...OOCness and weirdness? Say...why do I repeat it anyway?   
  
  
Disclaimer: Meteor Garden + YGO = At-least millionair's belongings.   
  
  
Big thx to my beta-reader and co-writer, Infinity and Loon! And big thx to those who reviewed the last chappy and the fic^____^   
  
  
"..........." Speaking   
'..........' Thinking   
_Flashback_   
  
  
**

:: Crossing Over ::

**_

+ Chapter Thirteen +

_   
  
  
  
Yami hated his dad's new decision. Well, he never liked Panseru's ideas since most of them were either stupid or nonsense. But this one was worst of all.   
  
You wanted to know why? Let's go back to the conversation between father and son...   
  
Hours ago.....   
  
"Good morning, father. What brings you here during your busy time?" Yami asked politely, not appreciating Panseru's presence. When his dad was here, nothing good would happen to him.   
  
"I'm here to set up some business," Panseru said matter-of-factly. "and and want to announce some good news to you while I'm here."   
  
"And what kind of _good_ news is it?" Yami required impatiently, frowning. What was his dad planning this time?   
  
"I'm sure that you're going to love it." Panseru paused before continuing, "I arranged a marriage for you, Yami. And you're going to meet your fiancée tomorrow night." the middle-aged man smiled, being proud of his decision. He knew what would be his son's answer, but Panseru didn't care about it. All he wanted was having Yami married to someone who had the same social level as them and founding a family. Panseru didn't like poor people or normal civilians. And he didn't need reasons for it.   
  
"What?!" Yami looked at him incredibly, "But..."   
  
"No buts. You're going to do what I asked even though you are not agreed. End of discussion." Panseru said firmly, not letting Yami have the chance to finish his sentence.   
  
Yami opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. He wanted to tell his dad that he already had someone he liked. But...would Panseru accept it? The red-eyed young man knew his father's character, and he knew what would be Panseru's answer. What the most important question was...how would he tell his dad about the bet?   
  
"I'll take care of the bet. Do not worry about it."   
  
Oh, so his father had heard about the challenge? Well, that was good...Wait a second, how did he know that?!   
  
"I know everything." Panseru smirked, "Everything that you thought I don't. Every single thing relating to you."   
  
"Stupid pervert father..." Yami mumbled. His dad didn't trust anyone, not even his own son. What a pitiful person he was...   
  
"What did you say?" Panseru raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.   
  
"Nothing...." Yami sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair.   
  
"Hn. Then I'll see you tomorrow night. Be prepared for that day. And don't try to do anything foolish; it will only make things worse." He warned one last time to the young CEO, before heading toward the exit.   
  
Meanwhile, at Masaki's residence...   
  
"What?! I'm going to marry?!" Anzu exclaimed, "Why didn't you ask my permission _first_?!" The brown-eyed girl demanded, glaring at her parents.   
  
"But honey, we thought that you loved him." Anzu's mother frowned, "That's why we accept Mr.Motor's invitation."   
  
"It's Motou, dear, not Motor." Mr. Masaki corrected his wife, "And he looked sincere too."   
  
"Mr.Motou is the one who asked...it?" Anzu looked at them with disbelieving eyes, "And you two said YES?!" Okay, she DID love Yami once, but she likes Yugi _now_! Didn't her parents already know that?! Alright, except the part that she and Yugi were in love. However, they did know that Yami and she were over. Then why did they accept it?   
  
"Yeah...Aren't you and Mr.Moto's son....Oh gosh....." Mrs. Masaki gasped as she realized what they had done; she forgot that Anzu loves someone else NOW!   
  
"It's Motou, mother." Anzu sighed heavily, "Now what are we going to do?" That was right; her parents were so busy that sometimes they forgot things. She should think about it before.   
  
"Go to the meeting tomorrow night, Anzu. And tell Mr.Motou that you don't want to marry his son." Mr. Masaki replied calmly, "Try to convince him with any reason you have. Don't worry; we will see what we can offer."   
  
"Doesn't seem like I have a choice, right?" Anzu rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. "It's late; I should go to sleep now. Good night, father and mother." She gave them both a goodnight hug, and went back to her room.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
Jou was at the study room, trying to figure out how to finish his homework. He had been working a lot these days and the fact of having evil teachers wasn't helping him at all. Jou didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he had no choice other than complete those papers on time. Questionnaires and analysis papers were scratching here and there on the large table; books that Jou had to read or study were all over the place. And since his professors thought that Jou didn't have enough things to work on, they gave him researches, which meant a lot of investigations to do and of course, more reading. Sighing tiredly, the blond wondered if they were trying to kill his poor brain. How would he be able to do all those stuffs at the same time?!   
  
"I see you have a lot of things to do, Jou. I hope I won't bother you too much." Nayami's voice broke in without warning, smiling to the blond. "I need to talk with you."   
  
"What do you want to talk?" Jou asked, still having his eyes in his researching book. He couldn't let a talk disturb his work, right? Since all his free times were precious for him now.   
  
"It's about you, and Seto." She paused, "And that Motou boy too."   
  
"What about me and them?" Jou required, suddenly getting interested about what Nayami wanted to say, "We are only friends...Well, sort of..."   
  
"You have heard about the bet, right?" Nayami questioned. After seeing Jou's nod, she continued, "Who will you choose? Seto or that Motou boy?"   
  
"Euh....Well..." Jou laughed nervously. He had thought about it, but he wasn't 100% sure that what he had felt for both boys was affection or simply friendship. It had been a while that the sandy-haired boy had lost the feeling of loving someone and being loved, and it was hard for him to distinguish the difference between those two sensations.   
  
"Confusing, aren't you?" Nayami gave a warm smile to Jou, she knew what had happened to the blond years ago, and it was normal for him to not understand this kind of thing. Guess it was the time for her to help him, as she wanted Jou to be happy, and Seto to be happy too. She knew that the brown-eyed teen could affect her son's future, and she had to open the knot which was hiding inside of Jou's heart.   
  
"...." Putting his book down, Jou nodded quietly. Why did he become the price of Yami and Seto's bet was still unknown to him, but he wasn't as angry as he was days before. Jou couldn't explain why, but that was what he felt. Maybe it was because he knew that both young CEOs were warlike? The blond could feel that his friend and the brunet were sincere toward him; they didn't use him to get the other's company. On the contrary, they used the company as an excuse to create the challenge. But why did he care about it? Why did he use most of his free time thinking and trying to find alibi to defend both rich young men?   
  
"I think you have feelings toward those two boys." Nayami said matter-of-factly; she had done some researches on Jou before deciding to talk with him. After all, she wanted to help Jou, so she had to know more about the blond pup, right?   
  
"But what kind of feeling?" Instead of laughing at the comment or arguing with her like he had done with Bakura and Seto, Jou asked wearily. He was tired of knowing nothing, as Yami and Seto didn't want to tell him about it. Of course, he knew 60% of this emotion might be love, but he had to make sure what he had felt was really love, or just something that resembled it. And even if it was really love, which one would he choose?   
  
"You know better than anyone, but you're trying to deny it." Nayami replied calmly, "Follow your heart, Jou. Because I can't tell you who you like the most. Either is telling you what to do." She paused before continue, "I hope you won't do the same mistake as me." She smiled sadly, getting up from where she was sitting, and left the confused and shocked teen behind. Shocked because of what Nayami had said, confused of why she told this to him. But it wasn't important, right?   
  
Since Jou had found out what was his problem.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
What kind of situation was now?   
  
The spiky-haired boy was glaring at the brunette while the girl shrugged, forcing a smile to Yami.   
  
"Are you the one who asked my dad about it?" Yami demanded, not being happy about knowing his fiancée was Anzu, "I thought that you had changed! Guess I was wrong..."   
  
"Listen to me, smart boy. I did _not_ ask to be your fiancée! Mr. Motou was the one who inquired my parents. I didn't even know it until yesterday." Anzu paused, "Besides, I'm not going to pass half of my life with someone who doesn't love me back."   
  
"That stupid, selfish father." Yami mumbled, "So, what are we going to do?"   
  
"Talk with him, I guess." Anzu shrugged, "When will your father be here?"   
  
"I am right here, Miss. Masaki." Panseru's voice came out from behind without warning, folding his arms. He didn't seem contented at all...   
  
"Oh, hello to you too, Mr. Motou!" Anzu beamed happily, "Good timing, we were thinking of talking with you about some important matters."   
  
"Is it about the wedding?" Panseru frowned; he had talked with Mr.Masaki hours ago, and he wasn't satisfied with the answer that Anzu's father had given to him. "I won't change my mind, even if you like someone else, Miss.Masaki."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Listen dad. You can't force someone to do whatever pleases you. Anzu doesn't like me and either am I." Yami replied quickly, cutting short what Anzu wanted to say.   
  
"I don't care about it." Panseru replied as calmly as he could, "Like I said, I'm not going to change my mind."   
  
"Mr.Motou, is it because of Jou?" Anzu asked, "Because he is a boy and poor at the same time?"   
  
"That's none of your concern, Miss.Masaki." Panseru narrowed his eyes, "And please do not mention his name in front of me." The middle-aged man glared at the brunette, feeling disgusted by hearing the blond's name.   
  
"And why don't you like him?" Anzu scowled back, not caring that this was Panseru Motou that she was talking with, "What has he done that that makes you hate him?"   
  
"Didn't you hate him before?" Panseru smirked, "I don't know what kind of trick did he do to make you change your attitude, but weren't you the same as me?" Didn't you feel the same as me toward him?"   
  
"I..." Anzu stuttered, not knowing how to answer it. It was true that she was like Panseru; didn't like people who were inferior to her. But she was just being selfish, being jealous of Jou for having Yami's heart. How would she convince Panseru now if she was just like him?   
  
"Love can make people become blind, and that was what happened to her." Yami responded for the blue-eyed girl, "And unlike you, she has changed her perception on people. Not everyone is as bad as you think. Not because someone is rich means that person is nice." He thought of those girls who had laughed at Jou days ago since they were hurting the blond on purpose. It was just like beauty. Having a good-looking appearance didn't mean that person was cute if he or she had a dirty heart. Why couldn't his dad understand that?   
  
"You might think that Jou is someone who only thinks of himself, but you're wrong. Jou isn't selfish. He saved my virginity by sacrificing...himself..." Anzu said darkly, protesting. "The only selfish person is you, not Jou. He is unlike any other people I meet."   
  
"Don't joke around with me, Miss.Masaki. A low-class insect like him will _never_ do such a thing for someone who doesn't like him, nor helping anyone that isn't related to him." Panseru affirmed stubbornly, not wanting to believe it.   
  
"But Mr.Motou..."   
  
"Forget about it, Anzu. He's too bullheaded to change his mind." Yami sighed, shaking his head. "Is it because of...mother?" He didn't miss the shocked expression that had passed on Panseru's face seconds ago. It seemed to be true that something had happened between his parents, but he didn't know what it was. His dada's secretary had told him a little bit about it, as she didn't remember well what had happened between Panseru and his wife. The only thing Yami knew was his mother wasn't from a rich family, and that surprised him a lot. The young CEO thought that his dad hated paupers! Guess his mother was the reason why Panseru didn't like the poor.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Panseru replied as calmly as he could, not wanted to confess that it _was_ because of his wife.   
  
"Don't try to deny it, father. Mrs.Suzy has told me everything she knows." Yami smirked. It wasn't a lie as she did tell him about it, even thought the red-eyed teen didn't find out what had caused his dad's hate toward his mother and the rest of people that were inferior to them. But if he had success, maybe Panseru would tell him everything that Yami wanted to know. Especially things about his dearest mother.   
  
"She did, huh?" Panseru frowned, this was not good...   
  
"What did Yami's mother do?" Anzu questioned, "Did she leave you? Or fly away with another guy?" She smiled sweetly after seeing Panseru's stunned expression, it seemed like she hit a BINGO. Anzu might not be a mind reader, but she wasn't bad at guessing games at all.   
  
"Fine! I understand!" Panseru let out a sigh, raising his hand in defeat, "It is half of your beloved mother's fault, Yami. Can't believe it, huh?" He couldn't accept the fact that that the young teens of these days were this pushy! Of course he was happy about having a son being good at threatening people, but that girl was even better than Yami!   
  
"So I was right? She did something unforgivable and that's why you hate people that are inferior to us?" Anzu clapped her hands happily, grinning like a manic, "Why don't you tell us the real thing before the scene?" She gave Panseru a menacing look, smiling in a too-nice way. The brunette was curious, and so was Yami.   
  
Panseru let a cold sweat fell along his cheek. Now he understood why you should never let Anzu found out your weakness, so other points that she could turn back against to you. But that was one of the main reasons why he had chosen her as Yami's wife.   
  
"Actually....I wasn't Motou family's real son..." Panseru cleaned his throat, unable to accept that he was talking about _this_ to THEM! "I met Kari, your mother, at university and we got married after completing it together." The middle-aged man sighed, running his hand through his spiky hairs. "It's one of the things that I regret the most."   
  
"Several years later, I decided to investigate in a company. I always dreamed of being my own boss, having my own business running around in a part of market. But your mother has broken my dream. "He curled his hands into balls, frowning. "She took all the money I have after I have signed all the contracts and papers, the time when I needed my money the most. And you know what she did? She ran away with it, leaving me alone with all the debts that I have to pay. I sold out everything I have on me, even my house, but I didn't have enough to pay back all of obligations I had to pay. I was at the end of my life road with nothing on me when Motou Corp.'s leader, your grandfather, came to me and helps me to pass this difficult time. As result, I became his adopted son as he didn't have any children with his wife." He paused to take some air before continued, "Years after that even, Kari came to me with you on her arms, wanted me to accept her. Hn. She thought that as long as she has my child with her, I'll be obligate to take her back to home. But she was wrong." Panseru snorted, smiling coldly. "I took you by force and leave her alone in the world with nothing, just like what she had done to me. I'll never forgive what that woman has done to me in the past. All she loves is only money, and not me." Yami's dad groaned darkly, narrowing his eyes. "Listen, Yami. I don't want you to do the same error as me. I know that love can make people blind, but you have to analyze with your brain logically and intelligently." The red-eyed man said sincerely. Heck, he was doing this for his son's safeness; Yami should at least thank him instead of debating and complaining!   
  
"I know that you're doing this for me, and I understand how sad, depressive and mad you are toward mother. I'm not against it, but I think that not every poor is like her, father. And I know that Jou isn't someone like that." Yami told his father firmly, unmoved from hearing his father's story. He wasn't heartless, but his father had shown him not to show too much pity, after all. "He will never take advantage of other people or else he won't be working now." He just couldn't believe that his mother was someone cruel enough to take advantage of people like that. It was unthinkable. But he couldn't change what had happened, could he? He'd just have to accept it, and so would his father.   
  
"Yeah, Mr.Motou!" Anzu chimed in supportively, with several vigorous nods. "Jou is living with Mr.Kaiba now and he is still going to Valentine's Coffee Shop for working. If he was a greedy person, he would stop working and live comfortably with Mr.Kaiba as long as he wants and I don't think that Mr.Kaiba would mind at all." But she had learned that Jou wasn't like that at all; he was a kind, thoughtful young man who didn't like to trouble other people, and definitely wasn't like Mr. Motou's wife.   
  
"How can you be sure that beggar isn't someone like Kari? How do you know that he isn't acting round to earn your trust?" Panseru argued heatedly, unconvinced by their testimonials in his favor. The image of sparkling brown eyes and soft blonde hair floated in his mind, alternately shifting from girl to boy, and back again. Kari smiling softly at him, expectantly waiting for him to welcome her back with open arms.... Jou walking with Yami, smiling delightedly as they were on their way to the theater..... Yes, he'd known about the dates, too. He wasn't a fool. The two looked so much alike, almost like they were twins..... And Jou was acting just like Kari had acted, when they had first started dating. It was too much of a coincidence; Yami and Anzu were wrong. They HAD to be. And he wasn't going to let his son be hurt like he had been!   
  
"Because...._Unlike_ us, he isn't good at lying or at acting." Yami answered impatiently. It was so OBVIOUS! Why couldn't his father see it? Not only love made people blind; hate did too. His father just didn't understand. He was so stubborn! "Jou isn't stupid, but he isn't smart either." The young CEO smirked as he warmed to his point, though he didn't like how he was almost calling one of his best friends-- his love-- stupid. "Why don't you just observe him for a few days before judging him? You barely know him, so how can you say what kind of person he is?"   
  
"I might do that." Panseru sighed wearily, rubbing his temples. His son was just like he was, which was both good and bad; both of them had already made up their minds, but Panseru knew he had to un-make Yami's. He wanted his son to be strong, yes, but he didn't want Yami to have to suffer needlessly. "You're too stubborn, Yami. I guess you'll be with him even if I say no, right? Even if I keep eye on you 24 hours per day, you will still find a way to be with him, right? You're my son, so I know you better than anyone. Once decided, you will never change your mind even if you know it will only lead you to the road of destruction." He shook his head in frusteration, wishing that his son could be just a little different, to make it a little easier. Why wouldn't Yami give in for once? Because he'd been taught that he never should, of course; Panseru could remember showing Yami how important that was himself. Well, Yami might be stubborn, but he was even moreso, and he was determined not to let Jou ruin Yami by being with him. But there was the big question: how would he do it? He didn't want to hurt Jou if he could help it, since the boy hadn't done anything YET, but if he had to, it didn't matter. As long as Yami stayed safe, it would be fine.   
  
Yami nodded without hesitation, glad that his father finally seemed to understand. He WOULD be with Jou, whether his father liked it or not, and nothing would stop him. It was still nice to know that his father wouldn't stop him, though.... "Like I said, love can make people blind, don't you agree?"   
  
"Agree or not, I just want to say one thing: I don't want to marry Yami. Is that set?" Anzu smiled weakly, hoping that the entire conversation would be over soon. She just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be involved in this anymore; she loved Yugi, Yugi loved her, and there was no way she would get married to Yami, even if Mr. Motou had demanded it. After all, she wasn't a politician's daughter for nothing, right?   
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, Miss.Masaki." Panseru replied, a little too quickly. "I'm sorry to waste your precious time." Anzu was a good debater, he had to admit, and she looked out for herself. She would have made a good wife for Yami, if it had worked out; he knew that it wouldn't, though, and didn't concern himself with it anymore. She was such a successful person that she could get married to just about anyone she wanted, even if it was Yami's cousin. As for Yami himself, Panseru had other plans already.... "Do you need a ride, Miss.Masaki?"   
  
"Why not?" Anzu beamed delightedly, thrilled that everything had worked out so perfectly. She wouldn't have to marry someone she didn't love, neither did Yami, and they had even managed to change how Mr. Motou thought about poor people! "Thank you, Mr.Motou!"   
  
"No problem." Panseru reassured her with a smile, and led the brown-haired lady outside, leaving an overjoyed young man in the big mansion. Things had worked out perfectly for Yami, too, and he was very excited about it. Now that he didn't have to worry about marrying Anzu, he could try harder at getting Jou back, and since his father had changed his opinions, Yami didn't even need to be afraid of his father disapproving, either.   
  
Panseru's smile was just as lighthearted as the two teenagers he'd been speaking with, content in the knowledge that he was going to be protecting his son from a fate like his own. Yami was a strong man, he knew, and would go far in the business world; Panseru was just giving him the opportunity to shine without a setback like Kari, in this new, trickier male form. Once this was all over, Yami would thank him.....   
  


**~oOoOo~**

  
  
..............||||| 

I know the chappy looks really stupid, but I wrote it during class hours, which isn't a good idea at all^^;;

Anyways, merry Christmas everybody!

  



	15. Chapter 14

Warning: Hm...I duno...does repetition count as one?? 

Disclaimer: Sorry, dun own YGO and Meteor Garden! Do I look rich to you? Oh yeah, you guys can't see me^^;; 

Big thx to my co-writer and beta-reader, Infinity3 and Loon! And big thx to those who reviewed the fic^______^ 

"..........." Speaking 

'..........' Thinking 

_Flashback_

**:: Crossing Over :: **

_+ Chapter Fortheen + _

Panseru had two choices: either hurt Jou or just talk with Nayami. 

Of course he wouldn't be the one who beat the blond, as the rich man didn't want to get his hands dirty. Well, he could just call someone else to do it for him, but he wasn't that cruel. 

Sure, Panseru didn't like Jou, which was unchangeable. But he wouldn't try to hurt the blond. Oh yes, the red-eyed man did harm people that he hated, but it wasn't his way to injure someone without a good reason. And even if he had one, he would hurt him mentally, and not physically. Besides, not only did Seto have to be there at the right timing or else it wouldn't work, but he had to think of the consequences that might happen if Yami found out who was the one that commanded those guys behind the scene. After all, his son wasn't going to sit here and watch his friend suffer for unknown reasons, right? 

Second option wouldn't be that bad since Seto's mother was an easy person to discuss with. Why? Because she would do anything to make her son happy. Heck, Panseru could even ask her to cancel that ridiculous bet if he wanted! He was thinking about separating Jou with Yami; giving the blond to that Kaiba boy. If Jou didn't want to be with his son anymore, Yami would probably give up on the brown-eyed teen and and found a normal family like the rich teen was supposed to have. Panseru didn't understand what was special about this Jou kid, since he didn't find anything different from the golden boy. Jou was just a normal teen with a poor life, and that was all. Why did those two fall for him? 

Well, it was better this way; if Yami was the only one who liked Jou, the middle-aged man wouldn't have any other choice than kill the blond or maybe make him disappear in front of the young CEO. The Motou members didn't have weaknesses, shouldn't have any. That pauper could be one, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. If Yami liked someone, it should be a woman that could take care of herself, could protect the Motou Corporation. Or at a limit range, a man who possessed the same abilities the ideal woman he had mentioned should have, and that meant he shouldn't be too naive and easily fooled by other people. Most importantly, Yami shouldn't attach to that person too much. Why? Because their rivals may take it as a tool to destroy them, simple as that. Hey! It wasn a child game to build a company; especially when said-company was one of the most important in today's society. And they were the main reasons why Panseru didn't want that puppy be with Yami. In order to survive in this cruel world, you had to make some sacrifices, right? 

Guess talking to Nayami this afternoon would be nice. The sooner the better, was it true? 

* * *

Nayami wondered what Panseru was up to now. That tricky man had asked her to come to his office without giving the brunette any reason. Well, maybe for her son's good would count as one, but who knew if it was true or not? 

"Ah! Mrs.Kaiba, just the person I want to see." Panseru smiled, suggesting the blue-eyed woman to take a seat. "Please sit down." 

"Thank you, Mr.Motou." Nayami smiled back, "So what do you want to talk about?" She hated those ceremonious greetings since it wasted a lot of her valuable time. Heard about time was money? Well, that was why she skipped those useless parts most of time, and got right to the point. 

"Straight, aren't you, Mrs. Kaiba?" Panseru smirked, "As you might know, our sons had set up a...childish bet over who will win that blond boy's heart, right?" 

"Yes." Nayami nodded without hesitation, frowning. Did Panseru want her to change the bet? It wasn't her fault that Seto had thought up a thing like that. 

"And I know that both of us don't want to lose our own company, right?" Panseru's smirk had grown even wider, now looking like a malicious grin. 

"HmHn." Nayami nodded again. When would he get to the point?! Didn't he know that her time was precious? 

"Well, I was thinking about if you cooperate with me, not only will neither of us lose his company, but you may get your son back at the same time." Panseru suggested, hoping that she would accept it. 

"WHAT?! Did you kidnap my son?" Nayami looked at him incredibly, "Is he hurt? Did you treat him well?" It was a normal reaction that we would receive from the brunette. Each time someone mentioned her son, she would panic. 

"Calm down, Mrs. Kaiba. I didn't do a thing to your son...." yet. But there was no way he was going to say that word in front of Nayami. Panseru wondered how in the world this woman had become one of the top businesswomen of the world. Heck, everyone knew that her son was her biggest weakness! How did she survive these years in the business world? 

"Oh yes, Seto isn't someone that you can easily kidnap too..." Nayami nodded to herself, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I over-reacted a little bit." 

'Way too much...' Panseru rolled his eyes mentally, "It's fine, Mrs.Kaiba." He cleared his throat, "So like I said, I have a plan that can make both of us and our sons very happy." 

"Oh?" Nayami raised an eyebrow, "And what it might be?" Nayami adjusted her glassed before folding her arms, crossing her legs and positioning herself in a businesslike way. 

"We both know that your son likes that blond boy, right?" Panseru paused, "In exchange of not losing my company, how about if I let your son have him?" 

"But...Isn't it unfair for your son?" Nayami frowned, "Don't you know that your son has feelings for Jou?" 

"He didn't like that boy." Panseru said matter-of-factly, "It was only a feeling of friendship that Yami has mistaken for love." He sighed, "Yami still have problem with distinguishing the difference between those two feelings." It was a lie, he knew, but Panseru didn't care about it. The middle-aged man wanted to get rid of Jou as soon as possible, and he had to make Nayami think that Yami didn't like the brown-eyed teen. He had to make one of the boys hate the other one, but it wouldn't be easy with Yami. His son wouldn't hate his friend that easily, but Jou might be. The blond may hate Yami for the rest of his life, or maybe...refuse to see his son. Either way would be fine with Panseru as long as Jou didn't want to be with Yami anymore. That way, maybe the young CEO would leave the pauper alone and have a normal life. 

"Are you sure about it?" Nayami narrowed her eyes, not really believing in the deceitful man's words. She knew the man in front of her was someone who only thought of himself. Panseru would never care about his son's feelings, wouldn't care what Yami was thinking. The only thing in his mind was money, his company and of course, himself. Unlike her, Panseru was someone dangerous that you should look out, as he would do anything to get whatever he wanted, even if it meant to sacrifice his own son. 

"Yes but..." 

"But what?" Panseru shook his head, "This is the only opportunity I offer before I change my mind, Mrs.Kaiba. Please make up your mind." 

Nayami thought of what Panseru had proposed; it was true that she wanted Seto to be happy as she wanted to repair what she had taken from him. But was it a good idea? Was the tri-color haired man lying about his own son? 

"Well?" Panseru asked impatiently. 

"I accept." Nayami replied calmly. 

"Good!" Panseru smirked, holding his hand out, "It is a pleasure to have business with you, Mrs.Kaiba. Now shall we pass to the bet part?" 

"Sure." Nayami shook the red-eyed man's hand; not knowing that she had become the pawn of Panseru's game. 

Well, everyone could make a wrong decision in one's life, and a famous businesswoman like Nayami wasn't an exception. What could we say? It wasn't her fault if this was a cunning fox she was facing, right? 

* * *

Seto couldn't believe that the bet was cancelled! 

Well, it seemed like his good-for-nothing mother had accidentally interfered with the challenge and because of that, Panseru had to call off it. If Nayami hadn't done anything, he would surely win this bet and of course, win the Motou Corp. that he had dreamt for years! But, at least he got Jou, since the red-eyed man had told him to keep the blond as an apology for Seto's great loss. Humph, the brunet wondered if it wasn't because Panseru didn't want to have cheerful teen, as the middle-aged man didn't like Jou, and Seto could sense that behind Panseru's mask. 

But that wasn't important at the moment, since his puppy's health was the first priority. Jou didn't look good today and Seto didn't know what reasons had influenced the carefree teen's mood. 

And he would do almost anything to find out. 

* * *

Jou was mad at Panseru. Or should we say, the call that Yami's father had gave him minutes ago? The rich man just told him that Yami was going to marry Cynthia, the sister of Pegasus, and Jou wasn't happy about it. Well, who wouldn't if the one you loved didn't like you anymore? But it was part of his fault too, as he should figure out his feelings faster. But was it really his fault if he was slow in this kind of area? 

Nayami was right, Jou did like his friend. At first, it was hard to believe. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he was denied it all the time until now. But it was already too late, since Yami had fallen for another person; a girl, no less. Of course Yami would choose a girl, because it wouldn't affect his reputation. Nobody would like him, that was for sure. Jou was only a normal, poor civilian, and being a boy wasn't helping the situation at all. It was true that love didn't have sex, but what would be the people's opinion about it? Their thoughts might change the Motou Corp.'s future, needless to say his friend's image too, and the brown-eyed teen didn't want to. He hated to get his friend into trouble as he would feel guilty about it, and he didn't want to get into Yami's way. 

But Jou didn't understand why Yami would love a girl like Cynthia instead of Anzu. The brunette was a nice girl, and a great businesswoman that would probably help his friend a lot. As for Cynthia, he couldn't tell a thing about her. The only thing which Jou knew was that she was Pegasus' sister, the pervert maniac who had left that ugly mark on his chest. Didn't Yami hate Pegasus too? The why did he want to marry her? Did the multi-billionaire really like her that much? Even more than him? Maybe Jou was jealous, but he couldn't tell. Jou had decided to quit this game; it would be better for both Cynthia and Yami. He knew that it was hopeless for him, so why running after the rich CEO in this endless course? 

Maybe talking with Seto would help, but he was afraid that Nayami may be right for his feeling about Seto too. What should he do now? 

* * *

Seto was looking at Jou boredly, not knowing what the puppy wanted to say. It had been minutes that the blond was trying to tell him something, but it wasn't looking successful. Jou either talked too quick or too slow, and even a great CEO like him couldn't understand what he wanted. The brown-eyed teen looked kind of nervous, which made the rich teen wonder if the shorter teen wanted to say he loved him. Heck, of course it was for that, since he had given Jou enough time to think about it. The brunet was sure that Jou preferred him over than Yami, and there was no doubt that Seto would win his heart. After all, there was nothing that he couldn't get, and Jou wasn't an exception. Seto hadn't lost a game, and he never would. 

"And I-I think that...euh...I like...you know...Yami?" Jou scratched his hair nervously, having kind of recovered his voice, or the way he spoke normally. But it was still embarrassing for Jou to say that in front of Seto, and he didn't want to know what might be Seto's reaction. Mad? Maybe. Well, he couldn't do a thing about it as Jou hated to keep things in his mind now. It wasn't comfortable, and he needed to tell someone that he could trust. 

"Yes, I do know th---WHAT did you just say??" Hey! Wasn't Jou supposed to say HIS name?! Not the name of his stupid Motou friend! 

"Huh?" Jou blinked, didn't Seto hear it well? "I said, I-I-I...kind of like Yami and..." His voice went from loud to almost whimpering, blushing lightly. Why did he have to repeat it anyway? But before Jou could finish his sentence, Seto had cut short what the blond wanted to say. 

"Are you blind? Or just too stupid to know which is the best man?" The brunet narrowed his eyes, "What's so good about that idiot friend of yours?!" 

"Hey! Don't call Yami like that!" Jou scowled back, "He's not stupid, neither am I. And he IS better than---OW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA??!" He rubbed his head, glaring at the now fuming CEO. 

"Did you hit your head? Or get hypnotized by your little friend?" Seto rubbed his temples, asking impatiently. 

"You _just_ hit me, remember?" Jou pointed out, sighing. Heck, Seto didn't have hit him THAT hard! "And I'm not hypnotized by Yami, okay?" 

"It's hard to believe that, mutt." Seto smirked, "Especially when it's from a puppy." 

"I am _not_ a dog, you stupid, arrogant pig!" Jou yelled at the rich CEO, groaning. Didn't Seto know that he hated this nickname?! 

"I am not a pig, you moron." Seto frowned, "Call me that again and you are going to suffer the consequences." 

"And why should I, rich pig?" Jou folded his arms, "I'll stop _if_ you stop calling me dog." 

"Just _when_ does the master have to listen to his pet?" Seto's smirk had grown into a smug smile, looking at the blond amusedly. "Don't even try to call me other than my name, you get that? Or is your poor brain not smart enough to understand it?" 

"Stop insulting me, Seto Kaiba!" Jou glared furiously at the taller boy, protesting. "Why can't you just pick on someone else instead of me?! And say that I might like---Hm" Jou covered his mouth as quick as he could, blushing madly. He didn't think about saying that loud! Hopefully Seto wouldn't question him. But everyone knew that wouldn't be true, right? 

"What do you want to say?" Seto raised an eyebrow, demanding. Just a little bit and he would have the answer that he wanted to hear. 

"N-Nothing! It wasn't anything important! I swear!" Jou panicked; he didn't want to tell as those words were coming out by themselves. Maybe it was Nayami's fault, he didn't know. But Jou knew that part of himself did want to say that to Seto, and...Crap! He did like the arrogant CEO, and not less nor more than Yami. He knew that was what Seto wanted to hear that, but Jou wasn't going to give him that easily. Okay, it was an excuse to cover the fact that he was too shy to declare it, but no one would care anyway. 

"Really?" Seto looked at the panicked teen suspiciously, not believing any words that Jou had said. 

"Just forget about it, Kaiba. It wasn't anything important anyway." Jou forced a smile, scratching his cheek nervously. 

"I don't think so, pup. You better tell me what it is. Or..." Seto tilted Jou's chin up so the blond's could meet his intense azure eyes, smirking. "You might get punished..." The taller teen whispered in Jou's left ear, smiling evilly. 

Jou shivered, could still feel Seto's hot breath running through his ear. The blushing teen didn't know if he should tell Seto or not...Arrgh! This was all Seto's fault, Jou was sure that he did it on purpose! 

"Well...?" Seto asked impatiently, pulling the deeply thoughtful blond closer for a surprised kiss. But he didn't expect the golden puppy would steal the action that he wanted to do, even though he wouldn't really call it a kiss. Jou had just brushed his lips bashfully and unsurely; it didn't take long, but that had already given him the answer Seto wanted. 

The brunet smirked, pulling the shy teen into a hot, passionate kiss; he had won the game, and he was claiming his prize . 

**~oOoOo~ **

I finally UPDATED!!!!  
Voice out of nowhere: She already forget about this story*rolls eyes* 

Me: Hey come on, it's not even true*angelic smile* 

Alright, to tell the truth, I did forget about this one…*sweatdrop*

And I updated this at school, so dun have the time to adjust the text, sorry about that...|||| 

Forgive me, ne?^^;; 


	16. Chapter 15

Warning: Weirdness and the "sudden things happen" coz I was tired when I wrote it...sweatdrop  
  
Disclaim: Nope, still not mine. So dun sue me, okay?  
  
Big thx to my beta-reader, Loon. And to my corrector/co-writer, Infy! And thx for the reviews too

**:: Crossing Over ::**  
_Chapter Fifteen_

This was the second time that Jou tried to ignore him, and Yami didn't know what he had done this time. Last time was Anzu's fault, as she blackmailed the blond so that she could be with him. But this time, he doubted that Anzu was the source of the problem. It seemed like he had done something unforgivable, since each time he caught his friend's eyes, it reflected sadness and depression. Yami wondered if it was his father's doing again, but he doubted about it. Because Panseru seemed sincere that day, and he was sure that his father would change his point of view about Jou after observing him. But the young CEO didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
"Kaiba! Why did you kiss me in front of those people?!" A familiar voice had cut short Yami's track of thought, which had caught his attention. It sounded like Jou's, who he wanted to get some explanation from. Yami followed where the voice came from, not being surprised to see Seto with the blond.  
  
"To show them not to play with my things without my permission." Seto said matter-of-factly, "I'm the only one who can tease you, not them."  
  
"Man...You're so possessive." Jou let out a sigh, running his hand though his messy hair. "Just...don't do it again, okay?"  
  
"And why can't I?" Seto narrowed his eyes, folding his arms.  
  
"It-It's just...embarrassing, okay?" Jou blushed a little, "Anyway, I-I got to go now, course starts in few minutes." He turned to leave, but Seto had caught one of Jou's arms, and kissed him. It was a bruising one, yet gentle and passionate at the same time. But what had surprised Yami was that his Jou was kissing him back! How could things like that happen to him?!  
  
"I'll see you after the course." Seto said after pulling the blond away, letting Jou have time to breath.  
  
"Hmhn." Jou nodded, having a face as red as tomatoes.  
  
As for Yami, he just couldn't believe what he had seen. It seemed like Jou was willing to do it, as Seto had let the blond have a chance to push him away while kissing him. The young CEO was so stunned that he didn't even realize that his books were falling off on the ground, which had caught other two boys' attention.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami?!" Jou looked at his friend with a shocked expression. Just how long had he been here?  
  
"What are you doing here, Motou?" Seto frowned, not happy the red-eyed teen's presence.  
  
"When did you two..." Yami didn't finish his sentence, not wanting to end it either. He still believed that Jou and Seto weren't lovers. But that thought couldn't change the reality. Right?  
  
"Become lovers?" Seto completed the question for Yami, smirking. "That's none of your business, Motou. Come on, puppy. You're going to be late."  
  
"Ah. Eh." Jou blinked, nodding. Before leaving, he gave one last look to Yami, and went to his course.  
  
What was going on here....?  
  
"Hello, is Mr.Motou here?" A female voice came from the phone which Yami was holding, asking.  
  
"You're talking to him. Is there anything I can do for you?" Yami questioned, not knowing who the girl on the other line was. Might be a new customer or something.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Motou..." She paused, a little bit hesitant, "I-I was thinking that maybe we should have a date. That way, we might be able to know each other more. Don't you think?"  
  
"A date?" Yami raised an eyebrow; what a direct girl she was. "That sounds nice, but I'm not..."  
  
"Oh! It'll be fun, Yami! We can go shopping, watch movies, and go to that famous Valentine Coffee-shop which everyone is talking about! It seems like their deserts are the best!" She beamed happily, sounding excited. "Unless you have other plans, of course. I won't mind as long as the idea is from you, Yami!"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. But who you might be?" Yami requested, frowning. He felt angry about being called by his first name by someone that he didn't even know who she was! Only his dad and Jou could call him like that. Heck, even Anzu wouldn't call him Yami!  
  
"Oh! How silly I am! I didn't even present myself!" She apologized, "I'm Cecilia Crawford, your fiancée!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami exclaimed, eyes wide. Don't tell him this was happening to him again! "What are you talking about?! I don't have any fiancée at the moment!" Was this girl pretending to be his fiancée? Or was this...another of his father's doing?  
  
"Of course you do, Yami!" Cecilia giggled, "Didn't your father tell you anything about it? We are going to marry in a month! Isn't it great?"  
  
"A-A MONTH??!" Did he mishear it? "Wait a minute, Miss. I don't even know you, and it wasn't MY decision, so..."  
  
"But I thought it was your decision. Well, at least that's what Mr.Motou had told me." She cut short what Yami wanted to say, again, and the rich teen didn't like it. Did she do it on purpose?  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. But what my father had told you were lies." Yami replied emotionlessly, not interested in what Panseru had said to the girl. Probably the same thing when Panseru demanded Anzu's parents a marriage for him.  
  
"But it can't be....I-I meant...."  
  
"It is true, Miss. I'm already in love with someone else." Yami rubbed his temples; why did he bother to talk with her anyway? She was annoying, worse than her brother! "Have a nice day, Miss." without waiting for a reply, he hang off.  
  
Guess he owned some explanations to Jou.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon, and Seto was at the restaurant, with Jou. They planned on spending some time together, as the pup was feeling bored at home. Well, it was the CEO's idea that they should go out and take some air, not Jou's. But the blond wasn't complaining about it. Hm...Maybe a little, but anyways, that was not important.  
  
"Wow....It looks....expensive...." Jou gasped, eyes as big as plates, "Are you sure it's okay? I meant, I don't mind going to some normal or cheap places as long as there is food, you know?" Jou didn't like to take advantage of others, even if that person was a multi-billionaire like Seto.  
  
Sure, he didn't resist when Seto had asked him go to restaurant, but after several times of protesting, he had accepted the rich teen's offer. But Jou had never thought that Seto would take him to a place like that!  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I'm going to pay it? Money isn't a problem for me, and you know that." Seto glared, not liking being disobeyed. "Besides, do you really think I'm going to eat at that kind of place?"  
  
"No...." Jou shook his head, "But..."  
  
"No buts, pup. Be a good dog and listen to what your master had said, got it?" Seto smirked, couldn't fight back the urge of teasing the blond.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!" Jou groaned, "I'm not a dog!"  
  
"Fine then, mutt." Seto's smirk got even wider, trying to hold back the desire of chucking. Like he said, it was fun to play with Jou. And he was kind of cute when he's mad.  
  
"Don't call me by my nicknames! I have a name and you know that!" Jou scowled, blushing when hearing his stomach's protest, "Say...should we eat? I'm...hungry..."  
  
"Sure, pup." Seto snickered.  
  
They didn't notice those pair of the pair of red eyes watching them.  
  
"Hmmm....I'm full!" Jou smiled in satisfaction, rubbing his stomach, "Thanks for the dinner, Kaiba! I own you one!"  
  
"How many times did I tell you? Call me Seto." The brunet frowned, looking at the invoice. He didn't know that the blond could eat this much!  
  
"Sorry, habit!" Jou smiled sheepishly, "So what are we going to do, Seto?"  
  
"Shopping, of course." Seto said matter-of-factly, "I'm getting tired of your clothes. You need some changes."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes? They look fine to me!" Jou protested, folding his arms, "And I'm not going to shop with you!"  
  
"And why don't you want to? Afraid that I might choose puppy dog's suit for you?" Seto smirked after seeing Jou's slight blush, snickering." Don't worry, they are just normal clothes. I have good taste when it comes to style."  
  
Few hours later....  
  
"What kind of normal clothing is that?!" Jou almost fainted after seeing the price on the ticket; this would surely take all of his one month salary. Of course, it was good-looking clothing, as it looked rather comfortable and nice. He thought that Seto would choose something girly or tight clothes, but he guess he was wrong. It was a normal man cloth that marched the fashion of now's society. But the price was kind of...exaggerated; there was no way he would let Seto pay it for him.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Seto raised an eyebrow; he was never wrong in this kind of area.  
  
"No! No! It's just...well....too expensive..." Jou sighed, shaking his head. To be honest, he did like it. But even if he wanted to buy it, Jou wouldn't be able to pay it. He still needed to keep his money for other things.  
  
"Too expensive? Geez, and say that I paid mine for 3x times more of the price on it. What am I going to do?" Seto rolled his eyes, getting less and less patient, "Listen, pup. MONEY IS N-O-T A PROBLEM FOR ME!!"  
  
"I know, I know! But I don't want you to spend so much money on me! I-I...I just feel guilty about it." Jou scratched his hair nervously.  
  
"Because you don't like to take advantage of others, right?" Seto sighed; such a stubborn little dog. "Fine, do as you like. No shopping for today." He raised his hands in a defeat style, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere you want." Jou smiled, "And I'm sorry, Seto...I..."  
  
"Don't worry; it's not your fault." Seto patted Jou's head reassuringly, "Come on. I know a good place that you probably will like."  
  
"Wow...It's beautiful...." Jou exclaimed, mouth open. "This is the first time I saw the whole city like that." He didn't know that Tokyo City could look this pretty at night, especially looking at it from above.  
  
"You like it?" Seto asked, chucking.  
  
"Yeah..." Jou nodded, "Didn't know a guy like you can find a place like this."  
  
"I still need some space, pup. Being the head of a big company isn't an easy task, if you don't know that." Seto closed his eyes, relaxing. It felt great each time he came here, as all his stresses were gone the moment he was here.  
  
"Must be hard for you, right?" Jou really pitied the man beside him. It must be hard to keep up the mask that Seto had formed, to be the false self everyday.  
  
"Hm." It was not easy, but Seto had no choice. It was for protecting himself from getting hurt, a way to defend himself from the other's attacks. But he was getting tired of it, wanted to become a normal teenager like he was supposed to be. Unfortunately, that was impossible.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that sad face!" Jou put a hand on the brunet's shoulder reassuringly, grinning. "I'm sure you can do it." It sounded stupid, but Jou didn't know what to say to reassure Seto.  
  
"Thank you." Seto murmured, feeling grateful about it. If Jou wasn't here to melt his cold heart, hadn't appeared in his life, he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't know that a smile was formed on his lips until he saw Jou's shocked face. "What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?"  
  
"Y-You can smile?" Jou stuttered, eyes wide. "You look so handsome when you smile." He grinned, "Come on, smile again!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Awww! Come on Kaiba. You look good when you smiled!" A familiar voice broke in, "The pup looks like he really wants to see it again! Why don't you make his wish come true?" Heck, he should take a picture when Seto was smiling! After all, it was not everyday that a stone man like Seto would smile, right?  
  
"O-Otogi?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto narrowed his eyes. Did Otogi follow them or something? Not that he was surprised about it.  
  
"Didn't seem like you guys want to see me...I'm hurt!" Otogi put his hand on where his heart was, trying to look hurt. "By the way, Kaiba. Someone is spying on you." He murmured in tone that only Seto would hear, whispering in his ear.  
  
"I know that, Otogi." Seto glared; he already knew that person was with them since the beginning of the date, and he even knew who the spy was. Seto just let him observe as much as he wanted, since he wasn't talking about any business with Jou. Besides, he didn't want to mess up their first date, which was for sure.  
  
"Know what?" Jou asked, being curious about what Seto was talking about.  
  
"Know about a new place that I just discovered minutes ago!" Otogi grinned, taking one of Jou's arms while ignoring the blond's protest. "Come on, let me show you!"  
  
"Hey! Wait...."  
  
"See you later, Kaiba!" Otogi winked, and left with Jou.  
  
"Come on out, Panseru. I know it's you." Seto demanded, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, well. You're not a Kaiba for nothing, kid." Panseru got out from where he was hiding, smirking. "I see you have a lot of fun with that boy, didn't you?" He was spying on them to satisfy his curiosity, as he was curious just to which point this Jou-boy was different of his beloved wife. And now he knew why.  
  
"Mind your own business, Panseru." Seto glared, "Just what are you doing here?"  
  
"Spying on you two, of course." Panseru replied matter-of-factly, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"And may I know what your reason is?" Seto frowned; he was as annoying as his son!  
  
"For some....personal reasons." Panseru smiled coldly, "I'm sorry, I can't give you any further information." He paused, "But I'm going to warn you. Yami is going to get back what belongs to him. So be prepared for that day."  
  
"What belongs to him?" Seto snorted, "Who said the puppy is his?"

**oOoOo**

Yes, I'm not dead yet. So, sorry for those who wish my death. =P And yes, this chapter was done a long time ago... I was just not very satisfied with this one, and wanted to change it.... Although school is killing me, and even if I wanna post it, I can't...;; PS: I dun even have time to correct it, how can I possibly post it on the net...??  
  
So would you guys forgive me?? big kawaii puppy eyes Oh yeah, to those who still hope that I'll continue Teach Me How To Dance...Dun even think about it, I'm not gonna write any sequel again. Well, unless you guys have any ideasshrugs =P  
  
Oh yeah, and I got some questions for ya all!  
  
First, since I really dunno how to finish this story...Well, actually, I did have an idea before, but I changed the plot coz it wasn't realistic enough, and a bit confused...So I would need you guys' (girls?) help for that Because I dun have any idea for the next chapter, so dun expect me to update really soon...sweatdrop And that means, your help will help me to update soon, got it? XD  
  
Secondly, I was thinking about writing a new story, but I want to know about your opinion Coz I really dun mind writing it or not.shrugs And I'm opened to any suggestions about the new story if you guys want me to write one.smile Oh yeah, and tell me what pairing do you guys want I accepted SxJ, YamixJou, YugixJou (they are so cute ), OtogixJou (dun look at me like that, I did write a 9 chapters story of them, in another language)...Other than that, I'll maybe think about itshrugs  
  
Third, I'm currently writing an original story. Yes, yes! I know I should work on this story first, but I really wanna try something new;; So...I dun think you guys are interested for it, but I dunno if I should post it.  
  
And that's all! If you guys have something to say, like suggestions, comments, ideas, just want to be friend (Voice out of nowhere: who want to be friend with you?? Me: HEY!!!), wanna urge me to write my story coz sometimes my laziness can get me and I will be too lazy to write anything...In short, anything you wanna say, just leave a message in the review section or write to me at onidevilkidhotmail.com (For "urge me to write", email is better coz at least I can reply you)  
  
Thank, and see ya =)


End file.
